


One Death

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Series: What if? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 43,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: What if Qui-gon and Obi-wan encountered Darth Sidious and Maul on Naboo? What if Sidious was the only one that died that day?A requested Obi-wan and Maul story.





	1. The Battle

Qui-gon and Obi-wan stopped as they saw the door open up to two figures in black cloaks. Qui-gon and Obi-wan quickly drew out their lightsabers as they got blasted with a sinister feeling from the figures in the black cloaks. The one lowered its hood to show his tattooed red skin that was decorated with a deadly crown of horns. His eyes seared into the Jedi's with his yellow and red sun-like eyes. Its skin could only be described as demon-like by Obi-wan even though he knew that its species was most likely Zabrak. The other figure just glared at them with its glowing yellow eyes and it let out a disturbing cackle as it and its partner ignited their lightsabers. The Jedi were concerned, both of their opponents had enhanced lightsabers. The Zabrak had a double bladed lightsaber and the other one had twin lightsabers. The Zabrak was the first was who made a move. Obi-wan quickly blocked his move. As Obi-wan and the Zabrak were locked in battle it left Qui-gon and the old man to fight. Qui-gon could tell his padawan was becoming overwhelmed by the double bladed lightsaber. As they fought, Qui-gon noticed that the Zabrak was trying to lure Obi-wan away from the other battle. Qui-gon knew if they were separated during the battle, they both would be dead. Skillfully, Qui-gon jumped over the Sith still blocking more attacks. Before hey knew it, the four found themselves in some sort of reactor room that had bridges stretching across the circular room on multiple levels. As they fought the Zabrak had kicked Obi-wan off of the one bridge.

"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon shouted breaking his concentration for hardly a second and he felt a blade from one of his enemies rip into one of his arms but not cutting completely through. He had no time now to wonder if his padawan had fallen endlessly to his death or if a bridge below had caught him. He was becoming quickly overwhelmed by the two Sith. He knew from his training long ago that there was only two Sith: a master and an apprentice. The only question now was which one was the master. Qui-gon knew if he took out the master that the apprentice would be rendered useless. He was pushed to the edge of the bridge and he was trying his best to keep his balance.

Before any of them knew it, Obi-wan suddenly appeared behind the old man knocking one of the twin lightsabers from him. The old man quickly turned around to fight Obi-wan, but his split second of surprise gave Obi-wan enough time to quickly slice the old man's gut open gutting him right there. The Zabrak jumped back from his battle with Qui-gon.

"Master!" The Zabrak gasped keeping his lightsaber lit. Qui-gon and Obi-wan hardly heard the Zabrak as the Jedi pushed the battle. They needed to corner the last Sith and keep him confined until backup came.

Obi-wan led the battle head on as Qui-gon tried his best to help his padawan with his injured arm, that he tried keeping still to not cause any more damage to it. To Qui-gon's slight surprise, the Zabrak wasn't trying to fight back against Obi-wan. Once the lone Sith was cornered into a room, he turned his attention to Qui-gon instead of Obi-wan who kept him in the corner. Once the Zabrak figured that he wasn't allowed out of the corner, he deactivated one his lightsabers. He kept his gaze at Qui-gon cold and sharp.

"Surrender Sith, you're cornered there's nowhere for you to go." Obi-wan snapped and Maul's eyes quickly went to Obi-wan. He quickly deactivated the other side of his lightsaber and sat down, but that isn't what surprised the two Jedi.

"As you wish, master." The Zabrak spoke calmly with his head tilted down in obedience. That is what shocked Qui-gon and Obi-wan.

"Master?!" Obi-wan said shocked taking a few steps back from the Sith.

"Yes. You have defeated my old master, in which makes you my new master. I pledge myself to you master, whatever you wish, I shall do." The Zabrak spoke calmly.

"What do you mean Sith?" Qui-gon asked and received a dark glare and growl from the Zabrak.

"Answer him." Obi-wan demanded and the Zabrak's eyes quickly went to Obi-wan and he spoke as if he never growled.

"In the Sith code, if the apprentice were to kill their master, they would become the master. Although if one, that was not the apprentice, was to kill the master, the apprentice is forced to serve the slayer of their former master." The Zabrak spoke as if he was reading it from a book. Qui-gon pulled Obi-wan away from the Zabrak.

"I think he may be telling us the truth Obi-wan." Qui-gon whispered to Obi-wan.

"How could you say that Master? He is a Sith! They would lie and deceive just to make sure they live." Obi-wan argued quietly with his Master.

"Did you see the way he was as we cornered him here? He didn't try to fight you at all. Your lightsabers hardly touched at all." Qui-gon commented

"It could be a complete ruse." Obi-wan argued back.

"Then why hasn't he stabbed you through yet?" Qui-gon asked confusing Obi-wan until the padawan turned around. He had his guard down the entire time as he was talking to his Master with his back completely to the Sith apprentice, who still sat there in the corner with his head tilted in obedience.

"It could be a trick until we are separated." Obi-wan argued back.

"Try talking to him until the others come." Qui-gon suggested as he deactivated his lightsaber. Obi-wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, but if the Zabrak was telling the truth even part of it, Obi-wan had to hear it.


	2. Questioning

Obi-wan studied the still Sith. He could swear he was hardly breathing, the Zabrak looked like a statue, not even moving a millimeter. Before Obi-wan began asking questions he used the Force to feel around the Zabrak's mind. It started with resistance, but he noticed the Zabrak flinch and the block to his mind was quickly down. Obi-wan took note of the flinch and also the small spike of fear that was quickly covered with calmness. Confused, Obi-wan left the Zabrak's mind but stayed near it to see how the Zabrak would respond. He was further confused at how the Sith didn't scramble to recover his mind barriers. The Sith left them down. Obi-wan looked over at Qui-gon silently and he signaled him to try and get into the Zabrak's mind. Although as soon as Qui-gon use his Force near the Zabrak's mind, the Sith quickly recovered his barriers. The Jedi expected the Sith to send out a threatening hum through the Force, but there was nothing except his calmness.

"Alright then. What is your name, Sith?" Obi-wan asked the Zabrak wanting to start with the basics.

"My former master named me Darth Maul." The Zabrak answered quickly.

"Do you have any other names?" Obi-wan asked a bit confused

"No." Maul answered

"Your former master, what was his name?" Obi-wan asked studying Maul's movement if any happened.

"Do you want all of his names, master?" Maul looked up at Obi-wan with only his eyes.

"If he had more than one than yes." Obi-wan responded ignoring when Maul called him 'master'.

"He always made me call him master. To his allies, they called him Darth Sidious. The Republic knew him as Senator Sheev Palpatine." Maul's eyes went back down as he answered.

"Your master was Senator Palpatine?!" Obi-wan asked surprised

"Yes, master." Maul replied and Obi-wan noticed that Maul's muscles tensed when Obi-wan raised his voice.

"And you're not lying to me?" Obi-wan questioned and nearly jumped back when he saw Maul jump lift his head with wide eyes. His face spelled out pure terror.

"No! I would never lie to you master!" Maul quickly spoke looking directly into Obi-wan's eyes. Qui-gon placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"That's enough for now Obi-wan." Qui-gin whispered into Obi-wan's ear.

"Alright than Maul. I believe you. Calm yourself, you have nothing to fear from me, for now." Obi-wan quickly snuck the 'for now' in at the end. Maul was still a Sith, even if Obi-wan wished no harm on a surrendered enemy, Maul still had his lightsaber and possibly other weapons.

"But, master," Maul started before Obi-wan cut him off

"And stop with calling me 'master'. I don't like it." Obi-wan calmly said and noted how Maul's muscles tensed and his head lowered.

"Then... what should I call you, sir?" Maul asked calmly, but Obi-wan could sense his confusion.

"Just call me Kenobi for now or Obi-wan whichever you want to call me." Obi-wan said shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Sir?" Maul was confused as he looked up at Obi-wan. Was he given a choice to call his new master? He was always given only one choice. One demand. Here he was given a choice? But why Maul thought.

"You can call me Kenobi or Obi-wan. Now, which will it be?" Obi-wan asked calmly and after a moment Maul finally answered.

"K-Kenobi, sir." Maul went with the name he heard first acting like he didn't have a choice in what to call his new master. His voice stumbled as he said his new master's name and he tensed up again waiting for a punishment that didn't come. He heard the door to the room open and he saw more Jedi enter the room, one had a medic pack. Was he to be punished by other Jedi? As failure to protect his old master? Or for saying his new master's name wrong? Maul quickly calmed himself as the Jedi looked upon him. He straightened himself but kept his eyes to the ground.

"Who is this?" A Jedi master asked

"Maul. He was the apprentice to the Sith that my padawan killed, Master Windu." Qui-gon answered as a padawan applied bacta to the deep cut on Qui-gon's arm.

"And apparently, he's claimed me as his new master." Obi-wan added

"New master, why?" Windu asked curiously

"He says since I killed his old master, he pledges himself to me. He says it's from the Sith Code." Obi-wan answered

"The Sith Code? Well, we hardly know anything from the Sith Code. He could be trying to deceive us." Another Jedi added

"My exact thoughts Master Mundi." Windu commented

"We can not trust this Sith. We must take him back and question him." Master Mundi said

"Alright Sith, give us your lightsaber and any other weapons you have." Windu demanded and Maul sat there as if he didn't hear Master Windu. "Sith!" Windu repeated but Maul still just sat there.

"Pardon me, Master Windu, but I think he will only listen to me." Obi-wan said calmly and Windu huffed agitated

"Fine. Tell him to hand over his weapons and to come with us." Windu told Obi-wan, who turned to face Maul.

"Stand up Maul." Obi-wan started and without hesitation, Maul stood.

"Now give me all of your weapons." Obi-wan demanded and without a word, Maul gave Obi-wan his dual lightsaber, a blaster that was hidden in his robes and a smaller blaster that he had tucked into his boot.

"Is that everything?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kenobi, sir." Maul said keeping his eyes on the ground. He was silent for a second before raising his voice again to ask a question.

"Would you like my comm links as well sir?" Maul asked softly not knowing if he was out of place to ask. This had to be some kind of test he had to do for his new master. He wanted to show him that he could do anything he demanded without any kind of help. Obi-wan looked at Master Windu, who nodded at him.

"Yes, your comm links too." Obi-wan added nodding at Maul, who took off his wrist comm and took out an old fashioned comm link then handed them over to Obi-wan.

"Is that everything? No more comm links or weapons?" Obi-wan asked again.

"That is everything I have on me besides a few ration bars, Kenobi, sir." Maul answered

"We'll have to check him before we go anywhere and have him change clothes once we get onto the ship." Windu added

"Change clothes?" Obi-wan asked

"They could be laced with micro-explosives." Windu explained to Obi-wan.

"We must check you to make sure you are not hiding any weapons or comm links." Obi-wan told Maul.

"But master, I already handed everything over." Maul defended himself quietly looking only at Obi-wan lowering his head and slightly moved a foot back as if he was preparing himself for something.

"I know, but we must make sure." Obi-wan replied calmly as the padawan that had applied the bacta to Qui-gon's arm approached Maul. She went to start to pat him down until Maul's body jumped when her hands first touched him. Master Windu and Mundi reflexively grabbed their lightsabers.

"It's alright Maul!" Obi-wan quickly said before the masters ignited their weapons. The Zabrak looked at Obi-wan in fear.

"Calm yourself. She's not going to hurt you. We're not going to hurt you." Obi-wan added and Maul slowly nodded taking a deep breath, straightening his body and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Obi-wan asked with only a nod from Maul. Obi-wan gave the other padawan the okay to continue. Once she was done she confirmed that all Maul had left on him were three ration bars.

"Alright then, now Maul follow us to the ship." Obi-wan said and Master Mundi and Qui-gin were the first to leave the room. Master Windu pushed Maul to start walking.

"In front of us Sith." Master Windu demanded, receiving a growl and glare from Maul.

"Come now, Maul." Obi-wan said calmly and Maul started walking right behind Obi-wan with Master Windu and the other padawan behind Maul.

Once they reached the ship, Maul stopped as soon at Obi-wan did. Master Windu watched Maul and Obi-wan not liking the space between the two of them. He could tell that Obi-wan was a bit uncomfortable with it as well. Master Windu placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Alright Maul, once we get onto the ship, we want you to take off your clothes and get into a set that we give you." Obi-wan said looking at Maul. "Do you understand?"

"You want me to get changed in front of everyone?" Maul asked looking aside.

"We must make sure you don't try to do anything to your new clothes, or sabotage the ship." Master Windu cut in. "So, yes. You must change your clothes in front of us."

"We're not going to hurt or touch you in any way Maul." Obi-wan added and it seemed to of made Maul relax a bit.

"Alright get onto the ship Maul." Obi-wan said after Qui-gon and Master Mundi got onto the ship. Maul looked at Obi-wan and hesitantly stepped onto the ship. Maul watched as Obi-wan got onto the ship. Once the door to the ship closed, the padawan went to a small closet on the ship and got the clothes out. She set the down on a bench than she turned her back to Maul. Maul just stood there looking at Obi-wan, until Obi-wan nodded his head giving him the okay to start.

As Maul got undressed Obi-wan couldn't help, but admire the thick, black tattoos all over Maul's body. He had never seen anything so symmetrical on anyone or any creature. Usually, there would be some kind of slight mistake in the marks, but everything lined up perfectly on Maul's body. Obi-wan noticed that his tattoos were everywhere on Maul's body. He began to wonder if the tattoos were even tattoos at all. They seem to cover every crease and bump on Maul's body. Even the places where it usually hurt a lot. Once Maul was done, he looked back at Obi-wan waiting for further commands.

Obi-wan told him to sit down as the ship started up and Maul just sat on the floor.

"No, Maul." Obi-wan huffed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sit down next to me." Maul slowly got off of the floor and sat down next to Obi-wan. Maul couldn't help, but feel like his new master was one of forgiveness, but if he made too many mistakes his new master would give him one big terrible punishment. One worse than just the embarrassment of getting changed in front of a bunch of Jedi. The way to wherever they were going was silent as the Jedi masters never took their eyes off of Maul.

 


	3. Tests

Once they landed, Maul realized they were at the Jedi Temple. He's never been this close to it. They only went through a couple hallways before getting onto an elevator. Maul looked at his wrists, the Jedi had cuffed him even though his master had protested against it. The cuffs made his hearts race. They brought so many memories of being punished. His new master said he didn't want to hurt him though. As they were in the elevator Maul was in the middle with Windu in front of him, Qui-him and his master at his sides with Mundi and the padawan behind him. He didn't like it not at all.

Obi-wan looked over at Maul and saw that he was shaking. He placed a hand on Maul's bare arm and the Zabrak instead of jumping leaned into the touch. His new master had a completely different Force read than his old master. He needed his master's touch. His mind felt so empty with his old master dead. He couldn't use his new master's Force to comfort himself. It was the only thing his old master gave him. When Mundi and Windu looked back at Maul, Maul put on a stone look as if nothing bothered him. Obi-wan couldn't help but leave his hand there. The whole time on the ship and in the elevator Masters Windu and Mundi tried getting into Maul mind, but Maul kept his barrier up not for a second letting it down.

When they got off of the elevator Obi-wan and the other padawan were in awe. They had never been down this far in the Temple. It was the dungeon part. The Jedi rarely used it within recent years since it was only used for holding Sith and attackers on the Temple. As they walked, Obi-wan had kept his hand on Maul's arm acting as if he was leading the Sith apprentice through the Temple.  
They had walked into a room with a medical table in the middle with healers and doctors setting up some medical equipment.

"Alright, Sith, get onto the table." Windu commanded. Maul looked Obi-wan and waited for him to say something. Agitated Windu crossed his arms and sighed. "Padawan Kenobi,"  Obi-wan snapped out of his thoughts and he removed his hand from Maul.

"Alright Maul, we are just going to be doing some tests on you, get on the table and I want you to answer all the questions everyone has for you. Do you understand?" Obi-wan told Maul who stood there and listened to his every word.

"Yes Kenobi, sir." Maul quietly sat on the examination table.

"Now Maul they are going to be hooking you up to a few machines. They will have to touch you to do so. Are you alright with that?" Obi-wan explained to only get a confused look from Maul.

"Do... they have to?" Maul asked quietly to Obi-wan completely confused.

"Yes, they have to. Now let them work." Master Windu's patience was running thin.

"Yes, Maul, they have to. So please stay still." Obi-wan said to only receive a confused nod from Maul. With that said, Master Windu started questioning Maul.

"Alright, now Sith, how long have you been trained?" Windu asked

"Since I was a young child." Maul answered not looking at Master Windu.

"Do you have any memories of before you were trained?"

"No."

"What did people call your dead master?"

"Darth Sidious and Sheev Palpatine."

Master Windu and everyone else went quiet for a moment. Maul had felt Windu's Force trying to get into his mind and Maul growled darkly at them.

"Maul!" Obi-wan snapped and Maul jumped and quickly went silent. Windu still tried getting into Maul's mind, but without success than he returned to asking questions.

"Have you had any other master?" Windu asked and Maul was quiet

"Maul?" Obi-wan spoke up and Maul just looked at him.

"Answer Master Windu." Obi-wan commanded.

"Yes." Maul answered quietly

"Who?"

"I am... not sure. My old master often just left me with them when I was a youngling and told me to do whatever they wanted me to do." Maul's answer was still quiet.

"Things other than killing people?" Master Qui-gon asked curiously

"Yes." Maul kept quiet

"What were those things?" Qui-gon asked with no demanding edge to his voice like Master Windu. Maul didn't answer the question, but he looked around at everyone in front of him. Master Windu was going to repeat it but Obi-wan spoke before the Master.

"You don't have to answer that Maul, it obviously wasn't anything you liked." Obi-wan said and Maul let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright then, why do you claim Padawan Kenobi here as your new master?" Master Mundi questioned

"He killed my old master. He was strong and anyone who can defeat my old master in battle is worthy of serving." Maul kept his answers simple not wanting to upset the Jedi.

"Where is your old master?" Mace asked curiously since they didn't see the other Sith on their way in the room on Naboo.

"He fell off the path after Kenobi sir killed him." Maul tensed as he remembered the look on his old master's face as he fell. The emptiness in his head made him feel alone, but he knew he was with his new master now.

"Maul, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked and Maul nodded his head, he looked into Obi-wan's eye knowing that it would be a change. Maul was so used to his old master's yellow eyes now he felt as if his new master's eyes were a whole new space. His new master was a whole different person and that calmed yet scared him.

A new Jedi in the room caught Maul's attention and he heard Master Windu speak among the other Jedi and doctors.

"So have you figured out what species he is yet?" Master Windu asked the doctors.

"He looks like a Zabrak to me." Obi-wan commented

"Yes, but he does not look like any Zabrak I have encountered on Iridonia. His tattoos are too thick to be Iridonian and are too dark to be a part of any Zabrak subspecies I know of." The Zabrak Jedi spoke and Maul looked at him in awe. He never had a chance to see another Zabrak up close before.

"Well, Maul? Maul?" Was all he heard from his new master and he jumped knowing he did something bad. He had ignored his master. His head quickly turned to Obi-wan and fear quickly left Maul's body and all of the Jedi could see and sense it.

"It is alright, Maul, no one is going to hurt you here." Qui-gon spoke

Maul's quickly looked around him. He was surrounded by Jedi. His old master told him that Jedi were the enemy. Jedi acted too late when it came to dangerous situations. Sidious' voice swirled in Maul's head. How was it happening his old master is dead! Maul looked around he could see his new master's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear anything. He covered his ears shaking his head, he couldn't get his old master's voice out of his head. Sidious' voice kept talking in his head: _Jedi are never to be trusted. They may seem harmless at first, but all they want to do is kill anyone who has more power than they do. You must kill all of the Jedi._

Before anyone in the room knew it, Maul ripped everything that connected him to the machines off of his body and he ran for the other side of the room.

"Maul!" Obi-wan shouted trying to get the panicking Zabrak's attention. The group of Jedi masters cornered Maul and they had noticed that Maul had ripped a needle out of his arm that was causing him to bleed quickly.

"Maul! Calm down now!" Obi-wan shouted at the red Zabrak who was completely overtaken by his fear. Maul looked around at the Jedi Masters, but it felt like he saw them through a tunnel, they all were at a distance yet he felt the wall at his back. He saw Master Windu take a step to him and he quickly attacked. Maul needed to get out of the room, somewhere where he couldn't hear his old master's voice. After attacking Windu, Maul used the force to push the others away and he quickly ran out of the room.

"Maul! Wait!" Obi-wan stumbled to his feet and ran after him.

"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon shouted going to stop his padawan until he heard Master Windu shout into his comm link:

"Lock down the lowest level of the Temple! The Sith Apprentice is loose!"


	4. Trapped

Obi-wan ran through the lower level hearing the alarm go off. He could feel Maul's fear and sensed that the Jedi Masters were also looking for Maul. He had to find Maul before them. Maul would only listen to him. Maybe he was the only one to calm him.

Maul ran to the elevator that brought him down and he pressed the button to summon the elevator. He heard it arrive on the floor, but the doors didn't open. He tried to pry open the door to the elevator, but he could hear footsteps. His body shook with adrenaline and he abandoned the elevator. He ran to all of the rooms he passed and he saw one of them led to another hallway. He kept running until he couldn't anymore. He wouldn't let himself stop. He pushed his body to keep going. His vision was fading in and out and his chest was tight. He could hardly breathe. He stumbled into a room and went to one of the corners. He fell in the corner holding his head. He looked around and he had no clue where in the Temple he was. He felt like he ran up many stairs. Was he still in the basement? He couldn't tell anymore. He tried catching his breath but his chest was too tight. Was this a punishment? No his new master would never do something like this!

_Jedi are never to be trusted. They may seem harmless at first, but all they want to do is kill anyone who has more power than they do._

Sidious' voice rang through his head as he heard the beats of his own hearts in his ears. He wanted it to end now!

 

Obi-wan was sure he had been looking for Maul for over an hour. Zabraks surely ran fast. He's looked into every room he had encountered.

"Maul!" He shouted hoping he would get some kind of response. He kept running and looking into rooms until he saw that there was a door already open. He quickly ran into the room and saw Maul curled up in the corner. His cheeks were wet, had he been crying? Obi-wan thought to himself. Maul was clutching his head and taking rapid breaths.

"Maul." He announced himself hoping Maul would hear him this time. He slowly approached the Sith. Maul seemed like he still couldn't hear Obi-wan. Once Obi-wan was close enough he got on his knees.  
"Maul." Obi-wan repeated as he watched Maul shake with fear and from his rapid breaths. He had to calm him down.

"Maul." Obi-wan repeated again and touched the Zabrak's wrist. Maul jumped and fought against Obi-wan's touches. Maul went to grab Obi-wan's hand from his wrist until Obi-wan grabbed that wrist as well. Maul struggled against Obi-wan, trying to pry himself away to run again. Maul pushed Obi-wan onto his back and it became a test of strength for Obi-wan as he wrestled to get Maul under control.

As Obi-wan struggled underneath Maul he quickly caught on that Maul wasn't trying to hurt him at all. Not one bit. And the padawan was quickly able to pin Maul. Obi-wan sat on Maul's stomach and held his wrists on either side of Maul's head.

"Maul!" Obi-wan struggled to keep the Sith pinned.

"Maul, you must calm down!" He tried using commands at Maul trying to see if that would get through to him, but he kept struggling.

"Maul!" Obi-wan repeated and Maul looked at Obi-wan as he kept struggling.

"Master?" Maul spoke with a shaky voice between his sharp breaths.

"I am here Maul. You must calm yourself." Obi-wan told him and Maul started quickly looking around as if he was looking at faces around them.

"No Maul! Look at me. Only me." Obi-wan told him and Maul looked at him still slightly struggling with his rapid breaths.

"I... can't, breath." Maul said as he tried to calm himself. Obi-wan got off of him and helped Maul sit up. The Sith's eyes started to look around again.

"Maul, look at me." Obi-wan stood kneeling in front of the Sith.

"You have to take deep breaths." Obi-wan said and Maul shook his head. He could hardly breathe. Taking a deep breath was nearly impossible for him to do.

"You have to Maul. Here, take deep breaths with me." Obi-wan said and after a while of regaining Maul's fading focus and getting him to take deep breaths, Maul could finally feel like he could breathe normally. Obi-wan ripped off a piece of his tunic and tied it around Maul's arm where he had ripped the needle from. Maul's body shivered as he was still calming himself down.

"Come on Maul, we must return to the doctors and healers to fix your arm." Obi-wan said helping Maul stand on his shaky legs.

"Must I keep answering their questions?" Maul asked while taking more deep breaths.

"No Maul, you don't need to answer any more questions. No matter what they say." Obi-wan said as he held onto on of Maul's arms helping him walk and guide his way.

"Thank you, master." Maul said as his legs shook and vision was blurry as he walked. Obi-wan sighed at Maul calling him master, but it was small steps at a time. He was calling him Kenobi so it's a partial victory.

"You're welcome Maul."


	5. Threats

Master Windu looked unhappily at Padawan Kenobi and the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul. Padawan Kenobi was helping the doctor heal the Sith Apprentice's arm, in fact he was the only one who was touching the Sith Apprentice. Windu was sure this was some kind of trick. He needed to get the Sith alone some or at least away from Padawan Kenobi.

"Padawan Kenobi." Master Windu spoke up walking over to the Padawan.

"Yes Master Windu?" Obi-wan looked at him after checking on the bacta covering on the Sith Apprentice's ripped arm.

"Master Qui-gon is requesting to see you in the medical bay two levels up." Master Windu reported and watched as the padawan looked at the Sith Apprentice.

"Maul, I have to go and see my master. Will you be fine down here without me?" Obi-wan asked and got a confused look from Maul. The look made Obi-wan think for a second. "Alright Maul, think of this as a test. If you stay down here and let the doctors and healers heal you until the time I get back, I will reward you." Master Windu saw a spark of pride and happiness in the Sith Apprentice which he didn't like.

"Alright Kenobi sir. I will not fail you." The Sith Apprentice nodded at Padawan Kenobi then watched him leave the room leaving Maul, Master Windu, the doctors and the healers. Master Windu watched as the Sith Apprentice shifted his position into a meditative pose. Once Master Windu was sure Padawan Kenobi had left the level, he walked over to the doctors and healers and quietly dismissed them.

"Sith." Master Windu spoke and Maul kept his eyes closed remembering that his new master told him he didn't have to answer any more questions. It was only Maul and Master Windu and that concerned Maul. He heard Sidious' voice whispering in his head. Master Windu knew he would have to go to certain lengths to get the Sith Apprentice to answer him.

"If you do not answer my questions Sith, I will not permit Padawan Kenobi to see you anymore." Master Windu said and Maul opened his eyes and looked around with his eyes to confirm that they were alone.

"Nothing will keep my master from me." Maul answered keeping a calm voice even though on the inside he was scared. He was alone with one Jedi who obviously didn't like him and from the corner of Maul's eyes, he could tell the door had been shut. Maul was cornered.

"If you do not cooperate with me, I will have the Jedi Council punish Padawan Kenobi." Master Windu threatened and Maul stood from the bed glaring at the Jedi Master. Even though Maul would call it a bluff, he couldn't stand losing his new Master. He was ready to face being punished himself than his master having to suffer for him.

"What do you want?" Maul hissed ready to attack this Jedi Master at a moments notice.

"Why are you trying to deceive everyone? Your master is dead. The Sith are dead now." Master Windu questioned Maul

"The Sith are not dead. There's..." Maul voice faded realizing that he was still in danger. His new master was in danger.

"You still think your a Sith?" Master Windu was confused at Maul's lack of his voice. The Jedi Master felt Maul's Force wavered with fear. What did this Sith mean they're not dead if he doesn't consider himself a Sith anymore? There was only two. A master and an apprentice, Master Windu thought to himself before he saw the Sith Apprentice run to the door. The Sith Apprentice seemed to open the door with no problem. Windu ran after Maul. Where in the Force was the Sith trying to go?! Master Windu realized that the apprentice was running to the elevator and he was able to pull Maul behind him, placing himself between Maul and the elevator. Maul growled at the Jedi but stopped suddenly when he felt a dark and sinister force come near the planet. Maul looked up at the ceiling as if he could see the ship. Not long after Maul could feel it Master Windu could too and so could all of the Jedi on Coruscant. Something was coming. Something pure evil. It kept its distance by orbiting the planet.

Master Windu looked at Maul and he looked purely terrorized by this feeling. He didn't even try running, he stood there frozen.

"Sith. What is that?" Master Windu asked Maul who didn't look down at him.

"My Lord." Was all Maul said not looking away from the ceiling. Master Windu started taking steps to Maul until he felt Maul's own darkness cover his paralyzing fear.

"Padawan Kenobi. Get down here immediately." Master Windu spoke into his commlink.


	6. Boarderline

Once Obi-wan received the message, the other Jedi Masters also headed to the lower level to get some answers.

 

Once they all were gathered, they saw a different kind of Maul. He wasn't the scared fearful apprentice who just lost his master. He looked as solid as stone as if he had no emotions. His eyes told them nothing, except for a small flame that unsettled all of them. What they saw now and had seen before were two completely different personas. And this one was completely crossed with Master Windu who was shouting questions at the new Maul.

"Damn it tell me! Who in the Force is 'My Lord'?!" Master Windu snapped

"My Lord is my Lord." Maul responded with all the calmness in the world. As soon as his eye caught sight of Obi-wan, he walked away from Master Windu like he wasn't even there. He walked over to Obi-wan and knelt down. "My Master, I must take you away from here." Maul spoke and Obi-wan jumped in reaction to this new Maul.

"Away from here? But why?" Obi-wan spoke in surprised and shock

"My Lord is near and he wishes you harm. If you want any chance of survival you will come with me my Master." Maul spoke giving the demands this time.

"I told you Maul. Stop calling 'master', I thought you chose to call me Kenobi." Obi-wan said more calm

"I, did?" Maul stated in a questioning tone. The Zabrak Jedi watched Maul studying him as if he's noticed something. "Of course I did. My apologies Kenobi, it must have slipped from my mind. It will not happen again." Maul concluded standing up.

"Maul, tell me, who is 'my Lord'?" Obi-wan asked and they felt a shift in the Force. Maul's body shook like it had been shaking for a while. He stayed quiet.

"Maul?" Obi-wan asked and everyone in the room was confused from this sudden shift as Maul shook his head rapidly refusing to answer as he grabbed his head.

"Maul, please. We must know who that is up there." Obi-wan placed a hand on Maul's shoulder.

"I-I can't. He made me swear! My mas- my old master made me swear to silence!" Maul looked up into Obi-wan's calming eyes.

"Sidious is dead now Maul. What ever promises, what ever links, what ever anything to him you have, dissolved when he died. Now Maul, tell me, who is up there? Who is that dark presence?" Obi-wan said sternly

to Maul. Maul looked down away from Obi-wan's eyes, shaking unable to answer. Obi-wan placed his free hand under Maul's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "You will receive no punishment for telling me Maul and I will take us somewhere safe until who ever that is, is captured and unable to do anyone harm." Obi-wan said staring directly into Maul's eyes.

"Plagueis. Darth Plagueis. He was... my old master's master." Maul said slowly as he kept staring back into Obi-wan's eyes.

"Another Sith Lord?!" Master Mundi exclaimed

"But I thought there could only be 2 Sith. You were the apprentice and I killed your master, how does that work out? I thought the apprentice had to kill the master to take on an apprentice." Obi-wan's voice was calm and steady

"I... was... in the beginning, not an apprentice. My, old master was the apprentice. When he took me, his master had no clue. I was around.... five when his master found out. He demanded that I be trained as an assassin. So I was for some years, until my old master wanted me as his apprentice so he could become more powerful to strike down his master," Maul started to explain

"But I killed Sidious before he could make an attempt on Plagueis." Obi-wan finished Maul's sentence.

"So even Sith break the rule of two." Master Windu spoke up.

"If this Darth Plagueis is how the Sith Apprentice described him then he his more powerful than Sidious was." Master Mundi thought out loud.

"And I could hardly get the upper hand against him. Obi-wan was only able to defeat him by taking him on by surprise." Qui-gon added

"And it won't be easy taking a Sith Lord by surprise. He thought I was dead, that was my only advantage." Obi-wan said looking away from Maul, until everyone felt a shift in the room.

"I will attack him." Maul said lowering his hands from his head no longer hesitate or fear with his words.

"What?" Obi-wan looked back at Maul seeing the same look in his eyes that he did when he entered the room seeing Master Windu shouting at him. His hand dropped from Maul's shoulder.

"He will not expect it. He will expect me to obey him. He's made it clear to me before on several occasions that he is stronger than my master and I combined when we were just training. He thinks I would never dare to attack him. He is here to collect me. Since my old master is dead, I serve no use to him." Maul explained and the 'new' Maul had once again shifted back.

"Since I am no use to him and Kenobi sir is a Jedi. He will not allow me to change. So he wants to stop it. Tie up the last of my old master's loose ends." Maul went on

"He's wants to kill you." Obi-wan said placing both hands on Maul's shoulders. "If you attack him, you will surely die."

"Wouldn't it be better to die in battle?" Maul asked looking straight into Obi-wan's eyes. Obi-wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Maul really think there was no way he'd survive?

"You will not engage Plagueis in a duel." Obi-wan stated firmly

"You will not have a surprise than. If I attack him, than you or the Jedi can finish him while he's focused on me." Maul stared into Obi-wan's eyes confused on what the plan will be.

"If Sidious was truly Senator Palpatine, he's been hiding right under our noses. What if Plagueis does the same?" Master Mundi asked

"I know him. I can spot him from miles away even if hides himself. If you want to end him, Kenobi sir, than you must do it with a surprise. He... has powers that no Jedi will be able to comprehend." Maul said never taking his eyes from Obi-wan's.

"The Sith Apprentice is right Padawan Kenobi, if what he is saying is true, and Darth Plagueis won't expect an attack from him, we will need it. We do not know when Darth Plagueis will attack. We have some ysalamiri that we can take with us. We can be hiding around building and with the ysalamiri, when the Sith Apprentice attacks it would take Darth Plagueis by surprise and when we go to join the attack we also will be a surprise to the Sith Lord." Master Windu spoke up leaving no room in his plan in rescuing Maul from the fight.

"Fine, but when we go to attack Darth Plagueis, I will not fight him to kill him. I've killed enough already. I will fight Darth Plagueis to rescue Maul from being slaughtered." Obi-wan forced into the plan.

"We will need as many Jedi as we can if we want to kill this Darth Plagueis Padawan!" Master Windu objected "You must be focused on ridding the galaxy of its worst threat!"

"I am a Jedi, Master Windu, and I want nothing more than to keep this galaxy safe, but I will not allow an innocent to be killed if I can so help it." Obi-wan snapped at the Jedi Master.

"That creature is far from innocent Padawan!" Master Windu snapped back

"Didn't you here Maul?! Maul said the Darth Plagueis wants him dead because he fears that Maul will become a Jedi! If someone is said to be so powerful, why fear something than?! If he fears that Maul will become a Jedi, that gives us the right to protect and save him! Not throw him to his death!" Obi-wan retorted at Master Windu. Qui-gon placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and looked straight at Master Windu.

"I agree with my padawan, we are suppose to save every living creature we can. If my padawan thinks there is a big enough chance that we can save Maul from being killed than we should take that chance." Qui-gon spoke and Maul couldn't help, but keep his eyes on his new master in awe. His new master wanted to save him from death, even though the chances were slim.

"I agree with them." Master Mundi spoke up

"And I too." The Zabrak Jedi added outvoting Master Windu.

"Alright then. We all must get ready for the arrival of this Sith Lord." Master Windu said sighing in his defeat.


	7. Slim to none

The Jedi got onto the elevator after the doctors and healers returned to the room.

"What was that?" Obi-wan asked looking around at the master who all looked like they were in deep thought.

"Maul wasn't himself and then he was. It was like someone was flicking on and off a switch in him." Obi-wan explained

"I think he has either an Identity or personality disorder." The Jedi Zabrak spoke up.

"Why do you say that Master Koth?" Master Mundi asked

"He said Sidious had taken him as an infant, multiple masters that made him do things he refuses to talk about, and he kept switching between a man full of fear from the outside world and a what we fear him to be. Him being raised as a Sith, we already know he's been physically abused, but what did his other master's do? It's obvious that it's worse than being beaten daily. It seems like they've also done him some mental damage. If so than his switch between personas is involuntary. Padawan Kenobi? You mention to Maul that he decided to call you Kenobi, but when he answered you he sounded confused correct?" Master Koth analyzed

"Yes he did. It sounded like he was doubting himself, but than pushed it aside not even questioning me if he really did so. I just figured that was him being so obedient." Obi-wan explained

"When someone has an identity or personality disorder, one of the identities or personas may make a decision and remember it, while the others know nothing about it. My guess is that his other persona that we fear him to be has become self-aware that it switches with other personas and that it is quickly adaptive. If I am correct we've only seen two personas of Maul." Master Koth explained

"Are you saying there's more sides to Maul that we have yet to see Master Koth?" Obi-wan asked

"Perhaps. Having an identity or personality problem can be simple at times with only two different personas. Other times it can be difficult, one person could hold several, tens or even hundreds of different personas. This Darth Plagueis chose his timing to his advantage. If I am right and Maul does have this problem, he can switch between them without his knowledge. We have yet to grasp how many Mauls there truly are inside of this apprentice. So far Maul is a coin. Two opposing personas: the first one, fear and obedience, the second one seems to be headstrong, stubborn and willing to make his own decisions. Though it only appeared after Darth Plagueis made his presence known to us. There could be something else to this persona or more Mauls just waiting for their turn to control his body." Master Koth explained himself

"If you are right Master Koth, I dislike this plan even more. Padawan Kenobi, how can you be so sure that Maul's personalities won't switch during the plan and ruin it?" Master Windu looked at Obi-wan

"The way Maul spoke when he told the plan, he sounded scared, but at the end confident than at the last second scared again. Almost as if the two personalities of Maul that we know were making up the plan together. I'm not 100% sure this will work, but I will give it my best to see that everyone on our side is not killed. I will not give up on Maul like that." Obi-wan kept a stubborn tone almost in complete defiance against the council member.

"Having a personality or identity disorder can be crippling for some people Padawan Kenobi. Not just for the person with the disorder, but also for the person taking care of them. If you help Maul, it could put off your knighting. Are you sure you are ready for that?" Master Koth advised Obi-wan

"Maul sees me as his new master in every persona we have seen so far. Which means weather I like it or not he is dependent on me and I am willing to take care of him. If we are successful in rehabilitating him, who's to say that if there are anymore Sith apprentices that they can not be turned into the light?" Obi-wan declared in the elevator.

"I hope you do realize, Padawan Kenobi that Maul has never known any source of light before his training. If you are proposing what I think you are, you could ultimately be pulled into the darkness as well. You are going to be attempting to craft light out of darkness. This path is an extremely dangerous one with little chance of Maul being able to live amongst a normal society and you turning to the dark side. Are you truly prepared to take on this challenge?" Master Windu glared at the determined padawan.

"As I said before. If there is a chance to save Maul and bring him into the light then I will take it. No matter how small everyone in this elevator thinks it is. It is big enough for me to take the challenge. No matter what the costs to me are. If I can save Maul, then other Jedi can save Sith. It maybe only the beginning steps to do so, but I think it is worth the risks. Maul needs me and you all can tell that he is crying for help. If Maul was a planet of people in a civil war that was crying for our help then we would help them. I do not see the difference between them." Obi-wan restated to Master Windu and the other masters on the elevator.

"What ever the path you decide the best my padawan, I will be there to help you." Master Qui-gon spoke up

"If we are able to rehabilitate him, even a little it could help for whatever the Force has in store for us in the future." Master Koth agreed with Obi-wan while Master Windu and Mundi stayed quiet on the subject. The plan Maul came up with was a go and the Jedi had to prepare themselves for whatever shocking discovery they may make while the plan is in motion.


	8. Old paths crossing

After placing his ysalamiri onto a nutrient pack, Obi-wan strapped it onto his shoulder then snuck out of the room from the Jedi Masters. Once he was out of the room he nearly bumped into Count Dooku, the old Jedi master's hair was almost completely gray now with only spots of brown.

"Padawan Kenobi, are you in a rush somewhere?" Master Dooku asked

"I'm just going to see the Sith Apprentice and make sure he's ready." Obi-wan said

"Be careful with whom you trust Padawan. Especially those Sith, the ones with the problems can do the most damage to a young mind like yours." Master Dooku spoke

"Don't worry Master Dooku, I am sure of what I am doing. Even Master Jinn and Master Koth support me." Obi-wan said than bowed

"If you will excuse me." Obi-wan left to the lower level.

"I'm sure Master Jinn does." Master Dooku hissed under his breath then walked into the room.

"Master Jinn, may I have a word with you?" Master Dooku spoke from the doorway.

"Ah, Master Dooku, of course!" Qui-gon placed his ysalamiri back in the cage. "Do you need some Master Dooku?"

"Tell me you truly are not encouraging your padawan to be hanging around that Sith Apprentice." Master Dooku sighed

"He believes he is doing the right thing. If it fails then it will be a lesson for him." Qui-gon spoke "I understand you concern my old master, but Obi-wan is ready to be knighted. If he believes that he is doing what is best, then who am I to stop him? He has to learn on his own now."

"I can sense that this mission has something to do with that dark presence we all felt. I am positive if the whole council knew about this they would be sending you in with your feeble minded apprentice." Master Dooku commented

"Are you saying that you have a problem with the way I teach my Padawan, Master Dooku?" Qui-gon's tone didn't shift, but the two Jedi Masters could feel the tenseness of their situation.

"He is even more rebellious against the council than you ever were, my old padawan, and I fear that him being around this Sith will cause him to fall. You have already lost two padawans to the Dark Side Qui-gon. Do not Obi-wan be your third. Perhaps you were just never meant to teach padawans." Master Dooku struck a cord in his old padawan.

"Obi-wan is strong with the light side. All he wants to do his help this apprentice. He believes that if he is successful that it his learnings will be able to help rehabilitate future Sith Apprentices if the Sith happen to rise again." Qui-gon hissed at Master Dooku.

"And if he fails his mind will most likely be weakened by this Sith and he will fall." Master Dooku concluded

"Obi-wan will show you different, Master Dooku. Once he rehabilitates this Sith and stays on the light side, we will have proved you wrong." Qui-gon said then turned away from Count Dooku and walked back into the room to get ready.


	9. Taming the beast

Obi-wan walked into the room to see Maul putting his black tunic back on.

"I see the doctors retrieved your old clothes." Obi-wan said causing Maul to jump and turn around.

"Kenobi sir, I didn't sense you coming." Maul looked confused with a bit of panic at Obi-wan.

"I don't sense you at all." Maul's body started to shake.

"It's because of the ysalamiri. They create force neutral bubbles so anything in the bubble can not be sensed by other Force sensitives." Obi-wan explained

"Oh." Maul simply answered with his body still shaking as he goes to pick up his robes.

"Are you alright Maul?" Obi-wan questioned walking over to him.

"Yes Kenobi sir, I'm fine." Maul said holding his cloak with a shaking hand.

"Here Maul let me help you." Obi-wan took his robes.

"I am fine on my own master." Maul whined

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Obi-wan sighed

"I'm sorry Kenobi sir." Maul said looking down to the ground

"Now, let me help you." Obi-wan said and Maul let Obi-wan help him into his robes.

"Thank you, Kenobi sir." Maul said still shaking.

"Maul, are you sure you're alright? You're still shaking." Obi-wan said and placed his hands on Maul's shoulders. "You can tell me, Maul." Obi-wan felt Maul stop shaking.

"I feel so alone, not being able to sense you, Kenobi sir. My old master had made the training bond in my head so I could always feel him no matter if he was far or near. I can't sense you. It's like your dead..." Maul whispered as if there were other people in the room. Maul jumped when he felt Obi-wan's hands leave him. He looked up at Obi-wan with frightened eyes not blinking as if he did blink Obi-wan would be gone. Obi-wan took the nutrient pad off of his shoulder and placed it on the examination table. Maul gasped once he would sense Obi-wan again.

"There. Is that better?" Obi-wan asked placing his hands back on Maul's shoulders and Maul could only nod and he rubbed his watery eyes.

"Maul, what's the matter now?" Obi-wan asked with a smile.

"My old master would never do anything to make me feeling more... comfortable. He would always tell me to deal with it and he'd hurt me with the Force or lighting." Maul shook slightly and before Maul could say anything else, Obi-wan was hugging him and Maul's body shook more and he pushed himself out of the hug. Maul was completely confused. What was that? A punishment? His old master never did that to him.

"Maul, are you ok?" Obi-wan asked taking a step to Maul.

"What was that?" The different Maul hissed but his body still shook.

"I should have known that Sidious never comforted you. It's called a hug. You do it when your comforting someone close to you, or making them feel better or helping them feel like they're not alone." Obi-wan explained

"And that works?!" Maul huffed keeping his arms close to him as his body shook.

"Most of the time it does." Obi-wan admitted and Maul took slow steps closer to Obi-wan looking at his arms than to his eyes. "Would you like me to hug you again? If you don't like it I won't do again." Maul eyes quickly flashed to the door behind Obi-wan than back at him and nodded.

"Alright." Maul said softly and Obi-wan chuckled softly and hugged Maul again. As Maul was in the hug he decided that it was nothing bad even if he felt trapped. It was a good kind of trap somehow, it had calmed him and he stopped shaking. In acceptance of the hug, Maul slowly wrapped his arms around Obi-wan waiting to be rejected, but he never was. Obi-wan felt the shift in Maul and the hug got a bit tighter, but never a threatening tight. Obi-wan smiled and return the tight hug. The padawan was happy both sides of Maul were accepting the kind touch. It was the most contact Obi-wan had with Maul. It gave the padawan hope and he hoped it wasn't false like how the Jedi Masters said it would be.


	10. The Cunning

Obi-wan lead Maul out of the Temple with the ysalamiri back on his shoulder. He could tell Maul was taking deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"It's ok Maul, lead the way. We'll be right next to you, if you see Plagueis do not hide from him, if you do he'll know something is up. If he approaches you than act like how you use to. Only attack him when you know his guard is down. Do not get onto any ship or transport. Do you understand Maul?" Obi-wan thought if he said everything like orders all of Maul's personas would remember it. Maul nodded than started walking away from Obi-wan and the Temple to go out looking for Darth Plagueis. To Obi-wan it seemed like Maul was in his stubborn persona, but it seemed like since Maul was still unable to sense him that it still affected him. Obi-wan wondered if here was anymore versions of Maul and if they were affected the same way. Now that Obi-wan was thinking, why was Sidious there if he knew Maul would follow out his orders? Was Sidious there to make sure his apprentice didn't fail or that the job was done to 500%? He remembered telling the Senate guard to alert him if Senator Palpatine shows up. He was sure if Maul even knew the truth of his own master. If Palpatine shows up he could question him, or check through where has has been and cross reference with the people he may have encountered.

Obi-wan watched Maul closely and through the corner of his eyes, he could barely see Master Windu's robes next to him along with Master Mundi's head on the other side of Maul. His own master blended into the crowd perfectly.

As Obi-wan scanned the area for any hint of darkness, he saw Master Dooku not far behind him with the spare ysalamiri on his shoulder. What was he doing here? Obi-wan doesn't remember anyone telling him that Master Dooku was joining the mission. Maybe that was why he was at the room, Obi-San thought then turned his attention back to Maul. He had nearly lost sight of the Zabrak. One would think his black robes would make him stand out, but they helped his black tattoos blend into the shadows better. Obi-wan couldn't help but wonder, what species was Maul? Was he a Zabrak or some kind of subspecies of Zabrak or somehow the moldings of the Dark Side?

 

The Jedi had been following Maul for hours now. No one had felt anything that even made them think of the Dark Side. All of them were frustrated, but no one was as frustrated as Master Windu. He only wanted to get this Sith business done with before the galaxy had the chance to find out that the Sith were back.

They all headed back to the Temple to regroup. Obi-wan made his way quickly over to Maul.

"Alright, Maul. That's enough for today." Obi-wan spoke causing Maul to jump again.

"Oh, Kenobi sir it's only you. I'm sorry sir. I couldn't draw him out." Maul looked down ashamed.

"No Maul you did your best. Come let's head back to the Temple. We shall try again tomorrow." Obi-wan said placing a hand on Maul's shoulder and they started walking together back to the Temple.

 

Once everyone was at the Temple, Obi-wan looked around their small group and noticed that Master Dooku wasn't with them. When they were in the Temple, Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon.

"Master? Do you mind walking with Maul and I back to the lower level?" Obi-wan asked

"I don't mind at all, let's just put these ysalamiri away first, our nutrient packs are nearly empty." Qui-gon suggested

"Of course master." Obi-wan nodded agreeing with his master. As they walked to the ysalamiri habitat room, Qui-gon noticed that Maul was walking really close to Obi-wan. Their arms were touching each other and Obi-wan seemed to have no objections to it. The Jedi Master knew it was going to take a long time for Maul to get use to the Jedi and the Temple and the new society he will be living in. But the Jedi master also knew Maul couldn't have a better light side teacher. Once they set their ysalamiri back into their habitat, the three left their room.

"So is there something you wanted to talk to me about Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked as they walked to the elevator, he could hear Maul let out a deep breath and even feel more relaxed after they left the room.

"Oh yes, I wanted to say that no one mentioned to me that Master Dooku was on the mission as well." Obi-San said and Qui-gon quietly huffed

"Well, I certainly had no idea of that either Obi-wan. Did you see him out there?" Qui-gon asked as he did remember seeing that they were short one ysalamiri.

"Yes, and he even had a ysalamiri with him. He was trailing behind me quite a ways." Obi-wan explained

"Hmmm, I see. I will mention something to him about this." Qui-gon commented as the were about to enter the elevator until they were stopped by Grand Master Yoda with Masters Koon and Ti.

"Padawan Kenobi, a moment do you have?" Yoda asked and Obi-wan looked at Maul than back at Yoda.

"I can spare a moment of course Master Yoda." Obi-wan said feeling Maul barely shaking and shift more behind him. Obi-wan was tempted to grab Maul's wrist or hand in some sign of comfort, but he resisted.

"About your knighting, speak to you I wanted." Master Yoda said and Obi-wan couldn't help but feel a spark of happiness.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" Obi-wan spoke calmly.

"Arrange it tomorrow, the Council and I have agreed on." Yoda said with a smile

"Really? That's wonderful news Master Yoda! Thank you." Obi-wan said full of happiness and bowed to Yoda.

"Master Qui-gon." Yoda addressed next. "Thought about young Skywalker's fate we have and decided once young Kenobi is knighted, your padawan young Skywalker may be." Yoda finished

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Qui-gon said nodding his head.

"Hmmm, who is the man behind you young Kenobi?" Master Shaak Ti asked

"This is Maul, Master Ti. He is the Sith Apprentice we acquired last night. I got permission from Master Koth and Mundi to help in Maul's transfer to the light." Obi-wan explained stepping aside to show off Maul, but the Zabrak stepped aside as well putting himself completely behind Obi-wan.

"You must excuse him Master Ti. He is shy and doesn't know exactly how to react in a situation or surrounding like this." Obi-wan explained to her.

"It is fine Padawan Kenobi, will it be alright if I joined you in taking him below?" Master Shaak Ti asked and Obi-wan looked at Maul

"Is it alright for her to join us, Maul?" Obi-wan asked

"If you so wish it Kenobi sir." Maul said quietly and Obi-wan sighed and looked at Master Shaak Ti.

"You can join us Master Ti, Master Koon would you like to join us as well?" Obi-wan offered

"No thank you Padawan Kenobi, Master Yoda and I have others to speak to. If you will excuse us." Master Koon said and left with Yoda. Shaak Ti joined Maul, Obi-wan, and Qui-gon on the elevator.

Once they were back into the examination room the doctors walked up to them.

"After analyzing the blood we got from the Sith before, we came to the conclusion that he is a Zabrak, but unlike Jedi Master Eeth Koth who is from Iridonia, we believe the Sith's biological parent were from the planet Dathomir." The doctors reported to them.

"The.. planet of... witches?" Obi-wan barely heard Maul mumble to himself.

"Thank you, doctors, you may go home now." Qui-gin dismissed them.

"How interesting." Master Shaak Ti commented as the doctors left. "A Dathomiri Zabrak. If I understand correctly you must have been taken at a very young age to not remember your home planet, Maul."  
Maul looked at Obi-wan wondering if it was alright to speak.

"Go ahead Maul, you can answer her. Master Shaak Ti is one of the kindest Jedi here in the Temple." Obi-wan gave him permission and reassured him

"Yes, I was taken as an infant by my old master." Maul had replied to Master Shaak Ti.

"How old are you Maul?" She asked

"22." Maul answered not looking at her.

"He's younger than you isn't he, Padawan Kenobi?" She asked with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, Master by 3 years." Obi-wan stated and everyone felt the Maul's shift.

"Do you remember at all what your mother even looks like Maul?" She asked sorrowfully and got a hiss from Maul.

"If I can't remember what my homeworld looks like what makes you think I would remember my mother? She obviously didn't want me!" Maul snapped at her

"Maul!" Obi-wan snapped at him and they all felt Maul shift again and saw him jump when Obi-San raised his voice.

"I'm sorry Kenobi sir." Maul said shaken which got Obi-wan's immediate attention.

"You must excuse Maul's change Master Shaak Ti. We believe he has some kind of personality disorder, he can't help it when he shifts." Qui-gon apologized for Maul as Obi-wan calmed him.

"No worries Master Jinn, it is only to be expected from someone who has been trained as a Sith since birth. I suggest that you or Padawan Kenobi take him to Dathomir, see if he can find his family and see if he can connect with his homeworld. It may help in his transformation to the light side." Master Ti smiled and Qui-gon nodded.

"I will be taking my leave now. Thank you for letting me see Maul." She smiled

"Of course goodbye Master Shaak Ti." Qui-gon said and she left. Qui-gon placed a hand on Obi-wan shoulder.

"Obi-wan, personally I think you should sleep down here with Maul for tonight." Qui-gon said surprising Obi-wan.

"Sleep down here? But why?" Obi-wan asked

"To make sure Maul is alright. We don't want him feeling like a prisoner." Qui-gon explained

"But can't he sleep in my room?" Obi-wan asked

"I fear it would put the other Jedi off and they would want to put guards at your door. Having guards there would make some question of your ready to be knighted." Qui-gon explained

"What about my knighting? Will Maul be able to be there?" Obi-wan asked

"I fear not. Although we will be able to give him a live hologram of your knighting if he wants to see it." Qui-gon said and Obi-wan looked at a sad Maul.

"Would you like that Maul?" Obi-wan asked him

"I would like you to stay here with me Kenobi sir, but if you insist, I will be fine with a hologram sir." Maul said quietly.

"Alright, I'll bring down your stuff Obi-wan." Qui-gon said and left Obi-wan to cheer up Maul.


	11. The Darkness in him

Maul was pacing back and forth. He could handle being alone for one day. Of course he could. His master told him to. His master even gave him a hologram to help comfort him. Oh, but how a hologram was like a ghost. They should be put together hiding from my Lord. My Lord could be here any moment! He could be there at the knighting! 

The guards watched as Maul paced quickly in the room that he slept in with Obi-wan lasted night. They saw as his claws dug into his arms as he wore the grey outfit as sleeping wear. Maul snarled as he paced.

The guards guessed he shifted.

He stopped pacing in the room and snarled at the door of the room that was locked shut. When he removed his talons from his arms, blood poured from the holes.

The guards were shocked Maul didn't even flinch in pain. They were watching the knighting from their little recording room and they had noticed that the knighting had paused. The Jedi were looking around.

What were they looking at? The guards got up to go and stop the bleeding. 

The moment they opened the door their was a large being in a black cloak. The guards were lifted into the air choking even though the figure didn't even lift a finger. It had just kept its eyes on the guards. With another moment their necks were snapped and the figure had left the room stalking its way to Maul's room.

The screens in the room showed that before the figure could reach Maul's room, the door had been busted open like the lock on the door had been nothing. Maul was yanked out of the room by an invisible force. The figure felt Maul's shift into being scared as the invisible force held Maul by his throat suspending the apprentice in the air struggling for air.

The figure kept him in the air feeling the rapid shifts through Maul. As the personas in Maul fought for control over his body, the invisible force threw Maul across the room causing him to hit the wall causing his head to slam against the wall.

Maul snarled at the figure than was tossed across the room causing another shift as his head kept hitting the wall.

Maul weakly stood up shaking scared. His eyes pleaded for it all to stop. He was thrown again causing another shift.

Maul quickly got up and charged at the figure. He was thrown again causing another shift.

"Please, my Lord," Maul whined and was quickly thrown again.

"Once my Master comes," Maul snarled and the figure frowned at Maul and threw him again.

Maul stayed down taking deep breath to calm his body. The figure approached Maul and Maul kept his eyes down to the ground. Maul sat on his knees not daring to look up.

"Hello, my Lord. Is there anything you are in need of?" Maul's voice was eerily calm and relaxed.

"Come Maul, it is time for us to leave." The figure said and started walking to the exit. Maul swiftly got up and quickly followed behind the figure. His eyes were focused forward as the figure spoke.

"I almost thought that the Jedi had killed you along with your Master, Maul. It seems that I was wrong." The figure walked into the elevator.

"The Jedi did not expect much from me after they slayed master, my Lord." Maul spoke with ease and his body jumped and twitched.

"It was difficult this time to bring you out. Do not waste my efforts." The figure hissed.

"The youngling and the protector have grown more powerful in their," Maul's voice stopped as his body jumped again. "In their time control me, my Lord."

"Keep your power over them Maul. Only you are the original. Your master put a lot of work into you, do not waste it by letting those weaklings take over you." The figure spoke calmly.

Maul kept his body as still as he could as his body shook silently as the other once locked and unlocked personas fought for control. "Yes, my Lord."


	12. The deceiver and the protector

Maul followed eerily patient behind the figure in the cloak. It seemed like they were just going to stroll out of the Temple. The hallways seemed void of all Jedi. Must be because of the knighting the figure guessed in his mind.

"Maul! Stop!" A Jedi shouted and the two Sith looked back to see Obi-wan with Mace Windu next to him. Maul's body twitches and the figure glared at the Zabrak with his yellow eyes.

"Control yourself Maul." The figure hissed

"Do not listen to the Sith Maul!" Windu shouted and the Jedi saw a lightsaber float off of the figures belt and into Maul's hand.

"Attack." Was all the figure said and Maul growled and charged at the Jedi igniting the lightsaber as he ran. Windu and Obi-wan quickly ignited their lightsabers and got ready for Maul's attack.

Maul was completely different compared to the other personas Obi-wan saw. This was a new Maul and it seemed to listen to Plagueis. 

As Maul kept fighting the two Jedi, Plagueis quickly disappeared into the shadows leaving the scene. It took both Obi-wan and Windu's strength to break through this new Maul's mental barrier to be able to push him into a wall. Obi-wan's body physically jumped when they heard the sound of Maul's head slamming against the wall. Master Windu pointed his purple lightsaber at Maul's neck.

Obi-wan felt Maul shift as his eyes opened to the terror in front of him.

"You damned traitor." Master Windu hissed and lifted his lightsaber to strike just another Sith down. Obi-wan ran over to them quickly getting between them.

Master Windu's eyes were wide and as Maul smelled burning flesh Master Windu felt a violent shift in Maul. 

Maul violently pushed Master Windu from his master and charged at him after grabbing Obi-wan's lightsaber. Before the Jedi Master could stand again he was quickly blocking attacks from the Sith. Master Windu managed to barely push Maul away. He pulled out his comm link:

"All Jedi, the Sith Apprentice on the main floor and Kenobi is hurt." 

He was sent quickly back into the battle as he was pushed back again. When Master Windu looked into Maul's eyes he could only see pure hatred and the need to kill in his yellow and red eyes. He saw no way of gaining the offensive. He was being beaten to stay in the defensive and he was quickly getting tired. He didn't know how much longer he could last.


	13. Tension

Obi-wan groaned and opened his eyes.  He could hardly see through the thick green bacta. He could hardly remember what happened. All he remembered was Maul looking as frightened as a youngling in front of its death. He looked around trying to see if anyone else was in any other bacta tanks, but he was the only one in a tank. He looked down to see the reason he was in the tank. A large scar ran across his entire chest and to his right shoulder. He suddenly felt like he was being lifted out of the tank. He coughed a bit once he was fully out.

"Are you alright Obi-wan?" A familiar voice spoke

"Master Qui-gon." Obi-wan said happily

"It's just Qui-gon now, Obi-wan, we are both knights now. How do you feel does anything hurt?" Qui-gon asked worriedly and Obi-wan moved his arm. It had felt really stiff and sore.

"No, it's just stiff and sore." Obi-wan replied as Qui-gon helped him to the examination table. "How long was I out?" 

"About three or four days." Qui-gon replied

"Where's Maul? Is he hurt?"

"He attacked Master Windu. We haven't been able to get the story from either Maul or Master Windu." 

"I'm not surprised that Maul attacked him. Master Windu knows that Maul has no control of his personalities. He felt Maul shift and he kept his lightsaber at Maul's throat. If I didn't block him he would have killed Maul!" Obi-wan raised his voice

"Calm yourself Obi-wan. You are a knight now, no longer a padawan." Qui-gon warned his old padawan.

"Maul must of attacked him thinking Master Windu was trying to kill me." Obi-wan thought out loud.

"Than it is too dangerous in keeping him near you." Qui-gon sighed 

"What! You can't do that to me anymore Qui-gon I'm not your padawan anymore!" Obi-wan snapped

"But I can report this to the Council. Obi-wan, I do not want you to get hurt. You nearly lost your arm and your life! Master Windu too. He still hasn't woken up yet." Qui-gon started to lose his patience and Obi-wan picked up his tunic and robe.

"Where do you think you're going?" Qui-gon asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm going to see Maul and there's nothing you can do to stop me Qui-gon. Go to Council I don't care. I will make sure no one hurts Maul. I know I can help him and he wants the help. He just needs to learn how to control himself." Obi-wan said putting his tunic on.

"And you know how to help him? You know how to keep his personalities under control?" Qui-gon asked as his patience wore thinner

"No I don't and no one else here knows how to either! But I seem to be the only one who is willing to help him. So I'm going to help him. The right way isn't always the easy way Qui-gon. You and the Jedi taught me that." Obi-wan said putting his robe on and leaving Qui-gon in the room alone.


	14. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky.

Obi-wan walked calmly to the Maul's cell not bothering to stop by the security room. He walked straight up to the door to see Maul sleeping. He was confused as the door didn't open.

"Open his door." Obi-wan looked at the camera and a voice came over the speakers.

"We were told not to let you in Kenobi sir." The voice spoke

"Who told you that?" Obi-wan asked calmly

"Qui-gon Jinn, sir." The voice spoke

"Qui-gon is no longer my master. I am a knight now. Now open the door." Obi-wan demanded and the door opened after a moment.

Obi-wan walked into the room with the door shutting behind him. Maul quickly woke up and saw Obi-wan.

"Maul?" Obi-wan spoke taking a step to him before the Zabrak swiftly got up and ran over to Obi-wan. Pushing the new Jedi against the door without a word or sound.

"Maul! What are you doing?!" Obi-wan asked surprised as Maul took off his robe and tunic. Obi-wan got scared when Maul looked up at him snarling for a second before looking down at the Jedi's scarred chest. Maul's personalities switched and a whine came from him as he touched around the large scar. 

"Maul?" Obi-wan spoke again than winced as Maul touched the still sore scar. Maul had flinched and looked up at Obi-wan as if as he was asking something.

"I'm fine Maul. It's just a bit sore." Obi-wan answered calming himself as Maul continued touching the scar and tracing around it. Maul had whined more and Obi-wan wondered why he wasn't speaking. Was this some new persona? It didn't sense anything different. It felt like the same Maul that Obi-wan swore to help. Maul had put a bit more pressure when he felt Obi-wan's shoulder causing Obi-wan to since again. Maul had flinched again quickly lifting his fingers from the scar.

"You're fine Maul, just not too hard I just left the bacta tanks before I came here." Obi-wan informed him setting Maul's hand back onto his shoulder.

"You just woke up?" Maul's voice finally start and Obi-wan just nodded getting a whine from Maul.

"You didn't have to do this Master." Maul's voice was quiet and soft as he looked into Obi-wan's eyes.

"I promised to protect you Maul. I am your master am I not?" Obi-wan said looking down at Maul

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing Maul. I am not Sidious. I am going to protect you and I thank you for defending me Maul." Obi-wan said placing a hand on Maul's cheek. Maul's eyes watered as he looked at in Obi-wan's eyes and he pressed his cheek into Obi-wan's hand.

"Thank you master. You are different than he was..." Maul's voice faded as he looked away from Obi-wan's eyes and at his chest. "Are you sure you still want me after I failed you? I was the one that got you hurt. If I controlled myself better he wouldn't have came out. He wouldn't of listened to my Lord." Tears started flowing down Maul's face.

"Maul." Obi-wan lifted his head to look him in his eyes.

"Look at me. Only me. I promise to protect you. I promise to help you. I promise never to leave you." Obi-wan pulled Maul into a hug and ignored the pain in his chest and shoulder. He focused on the tears that fell on his shoulders. Maul held onto Obi-wan tightly as he cried.

"Thank you master." Maul choked out through his dry throat as he cried. Obi-wan rubbed Maul's back as the ex-Sith apprentice cried.


	15. To every action, there is a consequence.

Qui-gon stood in the security room watching Maul and Obi-wan. This was bad, he thought. Obi-wan was defiant now. Obi-wan was making an attachment to Maul. Qui-gon knew he wanted to be accepting of it, but he knew how dangerous attachments were. If the Council saw this Obi-wan would be stripped of being a Jedi and kicked out of the Temple. Qui-gon knew that this Sith Apprentice wasn't completely bad even Masters Shaak Ti could tell that. Qui-gon felt tempted to delete the recording, but he just turned and left the room. He was no longer Obi-wan's master. It hurt him the training bond between him and Obi-wan was broken roughly and without mercy just moments before this all happen. He left the lower levels to go to his new padawan. Qui-gon knew what ever Obi-wan did it was on his own accord. Qui-gon had to pay attention to his new padawan now.

 

Once Maul stops crying he looks up at Obi-wan and the Jedi leads him over to the bed. They both sit on the bed and Maul leans against Obi-wan.

"Maul." Obi-wan spoke looking down at the Zabrak.

"Yes?" Maul looked up at Obi-wan with red sore eyes from crying.

"You said you would feel better if there was a training bond?" Obi-wan asked and Maul was silent for a moment. He only need the bond because his master was gone all the time. Still Maul nodded.

"Do you want the bond?" Obi-wan asked and Maul was silent again. If he said yes he would officially be Obi-wan's apprentice and he would be a Jedi. 

"Will it be allowed by the others? Won't you get in trouble Master?" Maul asked

"They won't like it, but I don't care anymore. You shouldn't care about what they think. Do you want the bond Maul?" Obi-wan kept asking

"Yes." Maul said looking into Obi-wan's eyes, with the bond they would know where each other are at all times and if they got hurt. They both got into a meditative position.

 

Qui-gon first stopped by the Council room to see Master Yoda, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi and Eeth Koth.

"Masters." Qui-gon caught their attention with a sad look on his face.

"Qui-gon, something wrong there is?" Yoda spoke up.

"Yes, I fear that the Sith Apprentice is corrupting Obi-wan." Qui-gon reported

"Are you sure? The Sith Apprentice seemed to be unable to make a choice on his own." Master Mundi commented 

"Ever since the he woke up from the bacta, he seem different. He didn't stop asking for Maul only asking if he was okay. When I told him that Maul had attacked Master Windu, Obi-wan said that it was to be expected that Maul attacked since Obi-wan was hurt. Than when I told him that he needed to stay away from Maul he stated that since I was no longer his master I couldn't tell him what to do. He than left to see Maul. I watched from the recording room the encounter between the two. Maul had pushed Obi-wan to the wall, the guards and I thought Maul was going to hurt Obi-wan until Maul took off Obi-wan's robe and tunic. He was whining as he examined Obi-wan's scar. When Obi-wan winced Maul was afraid to touch the scar until Obi-wan had reassured him that it was fine. Than Maul had asked him if he still wanted him, Obi-wan had made him promises." Qui-gon explained 

"And this is on recording?" Kit Fisto asked

"The encounter between Maul and Obi-wan, yes." Qui-gon answered and the council member looked at each other.

"If they form any bond it could be dangerous for young Obi-wan, Iridonian Zabrak's are quite protective over their bonds unless they are the ones to severe it. Dathomiri's are known to be warriors and are quite possessive." Eeth Koth thought out loud

"So you're saying there's no hope for Obi-wan?!" Qui-gon asked

"Separation would be the only way, but doing that could also lead him to gain a hatred for us." Eeth explained

"A dark path, young Kenobi has chosen from wanting to rehabilitate Maul it seems. No other way, but the painful one." Yoda spoke up

"What do you mean Master Yoda?" Qui-gon asked his heart sinking at what this painful way is.

"Separate them we shall, but only for a little while. Convince young Obi-wan that Maul is more than what he is showing himself to be. More dark, corrupted, and hate filled than he shows young Kenobi." Yoda starts to explain

"Alright. How do we do that?" Qui-gon agrees to hear the rest of the plan. His stomach twists as he feels like he is betraying his old padawan. He knew Obi-wan only wanted to do good and if he had confronted Obi-wan and told him that Maul was changing him, Qui-gon knew Obi-wan say that nothing was wrong with him and start getting bad thoughts that would turn him against Qui-him even more, or in the best case scenario he would say that Maul doesn't know what he's doing and that he would try to resist it, but Qui-gon didn't want to encounter Obi-wan right after their previous altercation. Qui-gon just wanted his old Obi-wan back and could only wonder what would have happened if Maul and Sidious had both been killed. Their lives would have gone back to normal. There would be no Sith, except for this Plagueis that only Obi-wan and Master Windu saw so it could have been some hallucination, no Maul for Obi-wan to want to protect and no change in Obi-wan. Obi-wan would have peacefully became a Jedi Knight, and Anakin would be his padawan. There would be no dark side threat. Qui-gon sighed and only wished that version was true, but he knew it wasn't and that he was forced to face this arising threat in Obi-wan and Maul. Qui-gon had already lost two padawan's to the dark side. He didn't want to count Obi-wan as his third. If he lost Obi-wan, he wouldn't be able to train Anakin. His old master, Dooku, could possibly be right. Maybe he wasn't fit to train padawans.


	16. Inside

Obi-wan gasped once the mental bond between him and Maul was complete. He could feel and hear all of the different Mauls that fought inside of his one body. They all fought for some kind of dominance over the body.  
 ****

 ** _Master?_** One of the many voices spoke in Maul's head and everything went silent. The voice was one of a child and it caused the silence and noise of something that sounded like a cage. Someone banging on bars.

Obi-wan decided to investigate the child's voice. He wanted to call out to the child, but he didn't know what to call it.  
 ****

 ** _Hello?_** Obi-wan called than out of no where a child with tiny horns with just red skin. No tattoos. Not a single one. His shirt looks like a classic male Dathomiri shirt except it looked small on him. The pants he wore were ripped at the ankles, but Obi-wan couldn't tell if the boy ripped them because they were too long or if they were ripped from planet terrain.  
 ****

 ** _Hello Master._** The child spoke looking up at him with such innocence only a young child could have. Obi-wan did doubt that he was any older than 5 years of age.  
 ****

 ** _Hello there little one._** Obi-wan knelt down to him and the little one carefully walked up to him. This young one had absolutely no control over the body. With no warning the child hugged Obi-wan than he disappeared into the air and the banging of the cage stop.  
 ****

 ** _Hello Master._** A much older voice spoke it was another Maul that Obi-wan didn't know. **_Is there anything you want to know?_** This Maul somehow has 50% domination over the body. Obi-wan wondered how he's never encountered this one. This Maul had a long golden robe on.  
 ****

 ** _It's silent now. Why?_** Obi-wan asked  
 ****

 ** _No matter how aggressive any of are are we were taught to be quiet and obedient with our Master around. Except for a couple of us._** The one Maul explained   
****

**_For a couple?_** Obi-wan questioned  
 ****

 ** _The deceiver and darkness. The ones that contain the dark side of us._** Maul had explained further. **_You met the deceiver already when you encountered My Lord. He is My Lord's pet so to say. Or at least his favorite. The protector version of us keeps him locked up while the Darkness seems to be everywhere he's usually hangs around the forgotten one of us. You saw him before me. So it seems like he has the Darkness under control for now. But he isn't as strong as the rest of us are._** Maul had explained further.  
 ****

 ** _So that is what the banging noise was._** Obi-wan commented  
 ****

 ** _Yes, but the forgotten one has gained a steady amount of strength since you became our master._** Maul had replied.  
 ****

 ** _What do the others know you as?_** Obi-wan couldn't help but ask  
 ****

 ** _I am the knowledge and memory of all of us. If there is anything you wanted to know I'm always here. The others share the body with me most of the time, but I don't have control of the functions._** Maul answered  
 ****

 ** _Will I be able to call on you from outside of your mind?_** Obi-wan asked curiously   
****

**_Of course Master if you so wish it than the others must obey. At least that is what some of us do. Some of us don't like switching without a battle of some sorts to tell who should be in control._** Maul replied and Obi-wan could see a shadow behind Maul with glowing yellow eyes. It had just stood behind Maul's other personas.  
 ****

 ** _Just ignore him. He is just trying to intimidate us. The more you ignore him the less power he has over us._** Maul commented without having to look behind him. Obi-wan could tell that the Darkness only held 1% control of Maul's body at the moment, but he shrugged it off. Who didn't have some sort of Darkness in them? The Darkness' control over Maul's body constantly swayed, but never to a dangerous percentage. Obi-wan looked around and he saw the child again.  
 ****

 ** _Hello there again little one. Come here for a second will you?_** Obi-wan had knelt back down and smiled at the child. The child looked over at the Darkness and had gotten scared of him. The Darkness' control raised by 2%.  
 ****

 ** _Do not look at him, Maul. Look at me. Only me. You're safe. You're fine. No one is able to hurt you._** Obi-wan held his hand out to the child. **_I promised to protect the other versions of you and to never leave them. The same goes to you little one. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you. Don't give him the power to be above you. You can be more stronger than him. But not with strength, but with love, compassion, and kindness._** Once Obi-wan was done talking the child had ran up to him smiling and had hugged him. Obi-wan held the child close to him ignoring the pain from his scar. He felt the child crying onto his chest as the child had rested its head on Obi-wan's left shoulder.  
 ****

 ** _Hush little one, you're safe. Shhhhh, everything will be fine from now on, I promise you._** Obi-wan held the child and rubbed his back soothingly to calm the child.


	17. Separate

All of a sudden Obi-wan felt as if he was yanked from his mediation, from Maul's mind and back into his own body.

Obi-wan looked around the room and saw Master Mundi holding him back on the other side of the room. The way he held him back hurt hit shoulder and Obi-wan groaned in the pain.

"Master!" Maul shouted as he sensed Obi-wan's pain and was held back by Master Koth. Obi-wan sensed the child's persona had also been dragged to be in control of Maul's body. Obi-wan could hear the anger and distress in Maul's mind. Maul had tears running down his face as he struggled to escape from Master Koth's hold. Master Windu standing between them glaring at Maul.

"Master!" Maul called out again, Obi-wan could feel his fear radiating off of him and flooding the room.

"No, Maul stop! Don't fight him, you'll be fine. I promise you." Obi-wan quickly said and as soon as Maul heard Obi-wan said 'I promise you', he stopped struggling, but he's tears didn't cease.

"Master Mundi, let go of me your hurting my wound." Obi-wan said looking back at the Jedi Master who had agreed to help him rehabilitate Maul. Master Mundi released Obi-wan's right arm, yet kept his hold of the new knight and everyone felt rapid shifts in Maul. Maul had growled deeply and struggled aggressively suddenly against Master Koth than he stopped struggling for a second and kept his eyes staring at Obi-wan's, than he began struggling a bit more and looking around the room, his body shook scared as his vision turned into a tunnel.

"Master." Maul called out looking around the room trying to find Obi-wan.

"Maul! Look at me!" Obi-wan struggled against Master Mundi and the Jedi Master grabbed his right arm back roughly causing the scar to bleed from also struggling. The tearing scar cause Obi-wan to cry out in pain.

"Let go of me!" Obi-wan cried out in pain 

"Get him out of this room now!" Master Windu demanded and everyone felt as if the floor in the room had suddenly disappeared. They were all plummeted into a dark sea. Maul growled as his eyes focused in on Obi-wan and Master Mundi tried dragging Obi-wan through the thick air to the exit. It felt like they were being pulled back into the room.   
Maul swiftly twisted his body through the thick air and threw Master Koth off of him. Master Koth crashed next to Master Windu. Master Windu had ignited his lightsaber, but when he tried to move to attack Maul, the thick air slowed down his movements. 

"Maul!" Obi-wan shouted as the red Zabrak could only keep the thick air around one of the Jedi. Maul had panicked hearing Obi-wan call out for him. He had removed the thick air in his second of panic and saw Master Windu bringing his lightsaber down to strike Maul. Maul quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the Jedi Master's arm. Maul pulled Master Windu's arm over one of his shoulders than slammed the arm down on his shoulder, breaking the Jedi Master's elbow. Master Windu had dropped his lightsaber and Maul had snatched it up from the floor. Maul pushed Master Windu into the wall knocking the Jedi Master into unconsciousness. 

Maul ran out of the room to Master Mundi who still had his hold on Obi-wan. He saw Obi-wan's shoulder bleeding more heavily. Maul snarled and ignited the purple lightsaber. Master Mundi had dropped Obi-wan and ignited his blue lightsaber to block Maul's attack. Before Master Mundi could prepare for something else Maul pushed him with the force sending the other Jedi Master flying to the other side of the room. Maul deactivated the lightsaber and connected it to his belt. He knelt down to Obi-wan trying to think of what to do. Obi-wan looked up at Maul in pain as he felt the knowledge part of Maul take control for a split second than the other Maul took control back. The stubborn protective Maul quickly ripped pieces of his black robe off and tied one piece over Obi-wan's bleeding shoulder and under his armpit. The other piece wrapped over the bleeding shoulder and to the other armpit covering other parts of the scar that might be bleeding from. Maul looked around the room and spotted some bacta packs on the examination table. He quickly ran over and pocketed the bacta packs. Running back over to Obi-wan, he picked him up as gently as he could in the rush. He had the thick air in the security room slowing the non-force sensitive guards to a stop. If they were able to move, they barely would be moving an inch. The Temple and other Jedi had no idea of what just happened as Maul used the shadows of the Temple to escape the fortress-like building and into the cities of Coruscant with his wounded master in arms.


	18. On the run

Obi-wan groaned waking up. His shoulder felt like pins and needles. Now that he thought about it the icy ground didn't help any either, his tunic and robes gave him warmth though.  There was something else that was warm against his side.

Obi-wan rolled over onto his good side so he could face the warmth. It was strange to Obi-wan, he seemed to of buried his face into the source of the warmth. It had felt nice to Obi-wan and he had cuddled into the warmth. He had heard someone say something, but he ignored it and wrapped his arm around the wriggling warmth to keep it still. He had felt so tired and sore, this nice warmth had helped him relax. 

Obi-wan smiled as the warmth had stopped moving around and held it as tightly to him as his arm and shoulder would let him. Than he heard the voice clearer.

"Master?" 

Obi-wan groaned as he opened his eyes to look at who ever was the owner of the voice. He saw a red and black chest in front of his face first. Confused he looked up and saw Maul's face looking down at him with worry and some embarrassment. 

"Maul?" Obi-wan said in the haze of his sleep. Obi-wan went to rub the sleepiness from his eyes until he hissed from a sharp pain in his shoulder. He jumped as he felt Maul rub his eyes for him. Maul's hands were gentle as they rubbed Obi-wan's eyes. 

"Is that better Master?" Maul asked and Obi-wan couldn't help but feel his face heat up as he realized that Maul had been the source of the warmth. He had cuddled up right against Maul's body.

"Master, are you feeling okay?" Maul asked concerned

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm feeling okay." Obi-wan responded and Maul had sat up. Maul had taken some bacta packs out of his pocket.

"Here let me help you." Maul said as Obi-wan went to sit up as well. Maul had pull Obi-wan slowly and gently into a sitting position. The after effects of sleeping quickly wore off when Obi-wan noticed that he had a tunic and robes on. The Jedi Knight looked down to see that he was wearing a black tunic and black robes. He saw that the bottom of the robes had been torn. He looked at Maul reminding himself that the younger man was shirtless in front of him and that Obi-wan was wearing black clothing. It had finally clicked in Obi-wan's head that he was wearing Maul's clothes.

"Maul, why do I have your clothes on?" Obi-wan asked looking down at the ground and seeing Maul starting to take off the robe.

"You were getting cold and I didn't grab your clothes from the room. I'm sorry Master." Maul said looking down as if he did something bad and was going to be punished for it as he removed the robe and tunic from Obi-wan carefully.

"It's okay Maul." Obi-wan smiled softly at Maul and placed a hand on Maul's cheek. Maul whined at Obi-wan's kindness, he was so unused to in his new life. Maul looked up at Obi-wan and he pressed his cheek into the soft and welcoming hand.

"I must take a look at your shoulder Master." Maul said looking back down as he started at removing the pieces of fabric from around the scar. Once both pieces of fabric were removed, Maul gentle prodded around the scar that was covered in a faded green goo.

"Does this hurt?" Maul asked looking at Obi-wan.

"Barely." Obi-wan replied and Maul grabbed some of the bacta packs that he pulled out of his pocket and he opened them. 

"It would be best if we didn't mess with the scar itself for now." Maul said very carefully applying the bacta to the scar. Maul's hand shook as he was scared he would put too much pressure and cause the scar to tear open again. Although Obi-wan knew Maul would have to apply some kind of pressure to get the bacta to stick to the scar to heal it. Obi-wan took his left hand and placed it on Maul's to help steady his hand help him apply pressure. Maul looked up at Obi-wan when he saw Obi-wan's hand on his.

"I understand you not wanting to hurt me, but you must apply pressure for the bacta to work well. Don't be afraid to use a little pressure Maul." Obi-wan said as they finished applying the bacta. Maul had wrapped the pieces of fabric back around the scar so nothing else would be able to get into the scar to infect it. Maul helped Obi-wan back into the tunic and robe so he wouldn't get cold. 

"Aren't you cold too Maul?" Obi-wan asked looking at Maul and at how they were sleeping on the bare floor of some warehouse.

"I naturally have a warmer body compared to humans, I don't get cold easily." Maul shook his head and Obi-wan couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous. It was cold where they were and Obi-wan tried to keep himself from shivering. If he shivered, Maul would get worried and he didn't want Maul to be worried. In Maul's mind, Obi-wan was strong so that's exactly what he tried to look like even if Obi-wan found it adorable. 

Obi-wan slowly stood up and looked around. He knew they had to be in the lower levels of Coruscant. The Jedi were probably looking for them. Obi-wan wanted to go back and demand for answers, but he knew that would be a trap. They would try keeping him there if he didn't take Maul with him and if he did they would just try separating them again. Obi-wan wasn't surprised at all that Maul had lashed out at the Jedi Masters. His scar had opened up and and Maul had sensed his pain. In Maul's mind, it was his duty to protect and care for Obi-wan. Obi-wan couldn't help, but feel happy as Maul helped him especially when Maul was trying to help apply the bacta to the scar. When he pulled himself from his thoughts he realized he was shivering and he felt Maul walk up behind him. Maul had wrapped his arms around Obi-wan and pulled him against him.

"If you were cold you could have just told me, Master. I would happily warm you." Maul said and Obi-wan blushed at Maul's growing boldness. 

"We'll have to leave Coruscant Maul. The other Jedi will be look for us." Obi-wan said leaning into Maul's warm body.

"Where will we go, Master?" Maul asked 

"I know of a few places we could go to." Obi-wan said and Maul decided not to press for more answers for now as he happily held Obi-wan close to him.


	19. Jealousy

Obi-wan sighed as Maul and him left Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Master?" Maul ask confused feeling his master's sadness. Maul wanted to wrap his arms around his master and hug him, but he didn't know how his master would feel about it now.

"I'm fine Maul. It's just I'm leaving with more questions than answers than I like." Obi-wan answered him and Maul sat in the copilot seat just keeping his eyes on Obi-wan as his master piloted the ship.

"So Master where are we going?" Maul asked and Obi-wan looked over at Maul before putting the ship into hyperspace. He blushed realizing that Maul was just staring at him and he looked back to piloting the ship.

"We have to stop on Mandalore before taking a quick jump to Dathomir." Obi-wan answered

"Dathomir? But isn't that..." Maul's voice faded as he gave Obi-wan a worried look.

"Your home planet. I am your master and I am determined that you know who your true family is. I will not keep that from you like Sidious did." Obi-wan said than Obi-wan pulled the ship out of hyperspace. 

"So why are we here master?" Maul asked seeing Mandalore as Obi-wan descended to the planet.

"I just need to see a friend and get a different ship." Obi-wan answered landing on a platform in a crowded city.

"A friend? But what's wrong with this ship? It's perfectly fine." Maul asked

"Well Maul what do you know about Mandalore?" Obi-wan asked as they left the ship. Maul followed closely behind him.

"Mandalore is a neutral planet, Prime Minister Almec trades in the black market to keep his rule strong. Although he has allies to do the marketing work for him so no one knows it's him." Maul spoke and Obi-wan stopped in his tracks and turned around looking surprised 

"Excuse me?!" Obi-wan says a bit loud and Maul flinches and takes a step back, his eyes showed a hint of fear.

"Did I say too much, or something you didn't want to hear Master? I apologize if I did. I did not mean to upset you." Maul stood straight with his head bowed. Obi-wan could see his body shiver as if anticipating a harsh punishment.

"No Maul, it's ok. You're fine." Obi-wan quickly reassured him, putting his hands on Maul's shoulders rubbing his thumbs in circular motions. Maul slowly looked up and into his eyes.

"Are you sure Master? I shouldn't be talking out of place I know that." Maul said still shivering

"No, no Maul. It's ok, you just said something that surprised me." Obi-wan said still trying to reassure him.

"I just didn't know Almec was part of the black market." Obi-wan said 

"Really? It's been going on for a bit I assumed that the Jedi knew because Kryze had brought it up in the Senate once and everyone pushed it aside." Maul said

"How do you know what happened in the Senate?" Obi-wan purely curious

"My old master took me with him into the Senate room so he could show me weaknesses of the Jedi Republic." Maul answered and Obi-wan sighed. He should have known that Sidious would have him so close to the Jedi Temple. He was basically showing off his powers at how close someone could be to the Jedi that was really a Sith. 

"Alright than. Come on Maul, let's get moving the sooner we can meet up with my friend and get a new ship the quicker we can get to Dathomir." Obi-wan finished and turned around returning to walking. He took a few steps before noticing Maul hadn't moved from the spot. The Zabrak was just looking at the ground.

"Maul?" Obi-wan walked back over to him. He placed a hand on the Zabrak's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb causing Maul to look up at Obi-wan. Obi-wan had felt a shift in Maul, but Maul's stature didn't change. Something must seriously be bothering him in his mind.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Obi-wan softly said to Maul.

"What if I can't find her?" Maul whispered softly looking deep into Obi-wan's eyes. Obi-wan wanted to go into Maul's mind to soothe him, but there was no time and they were out in the open. Obi-wan could only guess that he was talking about his mother. He remembered Maul snap in the examination room. Obi-wan was sure that's what Maul was thinking about too.

"I'll be there to help you Maul." Obi-wan speaks as softly as Maul did. Maul was quiet for a few moments just looking at Obi-wan. Obi-wan could sense Maul's confusion and want to say something.

"If you need to say anything Maul you can say it to me." Obi-wan said with his hand still on Maul's cheek.

"It's nothing Master." Maul said and rubbed his cheek into Obi-wan's hand. Obi-wan was a bit confused but he knew they couldn't waste any more time.

"We need to get going than Maul. Come on." Obi-wan said taking his hand off of Maul's cheek and than started walking away. Maul followed Obi-wan closely and the Jedi could sense Maul's new sadness and longing. Obi-wan was tempted to hold Maul's hand as they walked quickly to comfort him.

Maul watched Obi-wan as they walked. He placed a hand on his cheek where Obi-wan's hand had been. He wanted to whine when his master took his hand away. His soft touch was addicting to Maul. He didn't know if he could get enough of Obi-wan's touch. Maul shook his head slightly angry at himself. His own needs weren't important only his master's were and he already had wasted his master's time. Maul's eyes seem to scan Obi-wan as he walked. Obi-wan felt Maul's eyes on him and he looked back at Maul, who quickly looked away from him. Obi-wan looked back forwards only to notice Maul was watching him again.

"Is something wrong Maul?" Obi-wan spoke up looking back at Maul as he walked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Maul said looking at the ground. Obi-wan could sense that he was embarrassed but he could find out why exactly.

 

Obi-wan smiled when he saw Satine waiting for him outside of the palace. When she saw him she ran over to him.

"Obi! I'm glad you could come!" Satine hugged Obi-wan and Maul looked surprised at them. He had felt a feeling he wasn't use to. He felt like growling at this lady. He knew who she was Satine Kryze, a politician. 

Satine and Obi-wan looked at Maul when they heard him growling quietly. He wasn't looking at them, but Obi-wan could sense some jealousy stirring in Maul.

"Maul, is everything alright?" Obi-wan turned to his apprentice.

"Yes Master, everything's fine." Maul mumbled still not looking at them.

"Master? Wait a second you're no longer a padawan Obi?" Satine asked shocked

"Yeah! Oh, and this is Maul, my apprentice." Obi-wan smiled gesturing to Maul. Maul couldn't help, but feel happy, Obi-wan had called him his apprentice. Yet some part of him felt sad about it. The part that felt sad was also the strange new feeling he felt. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it one bit.

"It's nice to meet you Maul, my name's Satine." She smiled at Maul holding her hand out to shake his, but he didn't even glance at her.

"Maul, stop being rude and say hello to Satine." Obi-wan said and Maul cleared his throat and looked at Satine.

"Hello Satine." Maul said and shook her hand. Satine got increasingly nervous, but she didn't show it. Maul's eyes seared into her and she turned back to Obi-wan.

"So Obi, what brings you here with a last minute notice?" Satine asked and Obi-wan grew nervous himself.

"Well Satine, it's kind of complicated. There are... well there's people who don't want Maul to be my apprentice." Obi-wan explained simply

"He does look a bit old to be an apprentice. I thought Jedi Knights trained younglings and I thought they were called padawans." Satine commented and Maul felt like she was asking and saying too much. Like she was cornering him. Maul suppressed a growl when Obi-wan answered her.

"Listen Satine, I'll explain it all later, but right now Maul and I need a ship. I suspect that the one we came here on was being tracked and I want to get Maul to his home planet as safely as possible." Obi-wan quickly said

"Of course Obi, just follow me and you can take one of my ships." Satine said and Maul and Obi-wan quickly followed Satine. Maul couldn't help, but growl what was with this woman in calling his master Obi? He wanted it to stop. She was getting more of his master's attention than he was.

"Maul. What is the matter with you? We're safe here, stop growling." Obi-wan quietly scolded him.

"Nothing is wrong Master." Maul said through his teeth. Even just thinking that this woman could possibly take his master from him made him angry.

"Maul, there is something wrong here. If you want this master and apprentice thing to work between us than you can't keep anything from me. You can tell me anything, you know that." Obi-wan told him and Maul didn't even dare look into his eyes. His arm shook as he felt a darker him trying to take control. It was whispering in his ear.

"It's just my head, master." Maul partially lied. "It's giving me a headache." Maul knew that Sidious didn't like his changes and Maul betted that his new master didn't like them either. Sidious didn't like it when Maul told him about the voices in his head. Sidious had hurt him worse than any other punishment when Maul told him about the voices.

"Is that all? Well there's no need to growl over a headache. Are you sure there is nothing you're not telling me? Why is your arm shaking?" Obi-wan asked and placed a hand on Maul's arm. Maul gritted his teeth together and did his best to still his arm. When Maul made the bond with his master, he didn't know that Obi-wan had ran into his other selves. He was too busy making sure that he had control of the body when Obi-wan left, yet he couldn't even do that he was somehow forced to let the child take control.

The dark voice kept whispering in Maul's ear to attack Satine and see if his master was truly worth of being his master.

"Maul?" Obi-wan began to get worried from Maul's silence.

"Everything is fine Master." Maul said and he became confused and panicked a bit. The darker version of him made Obi-wan's soft touch feel like electricity. Sidious attacked him with electricity when he told his old master about the voices. Threw him around with the Force like he was just some random garbage. Obi-wan was about to ask him if he was sure since he could sense all of Maul's emotions. It was another thing Maul didn't know about. Satine had called out for Obi-wan and the Jedi Knight hesitantly took his hand away from his apprentice. As Obi-wan walked over to Satine in the hanger, Maul leaned against the wall and placed his hand where Obi-wan's was holding his arm still. He didn't want to be angry. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He want this dark voice of all of the voices in his head to go away.

 

Obi-wan had gotten onto the ship to make sure there were no trackers. He could chance leaving the ship they came here on, here on Mandalore.

Satine looked over at Maul. Was he, shaking? She walked over to him and he didn't seem to notice her.

"Excuse me Maul?" She spoke to him and he looked up at her and growled at her.

"What do you want?" Maul glared at her

"Are you alright, you were shaking." Satine said worriedly to him. He seemed different to her, almost like he was a completely different person. As she looked into his eyes she could see conflict in him with a growing hunger for power.

"How I am is none of your business Mandalorian." Maul glared at her.

"Maul!" Obi-wan snapped at his apprentice from the ship entrance. Maul contained a snarl and looked at Obi-wan.

"Yes Master?" Maul's arm shook more. 

"Sit down and meditate." Obi-wan ordered walking over to Maul. His personas were shifting rapidly. He looked at Maul and Satine not knowing if Maul had lashed out at her or not.

"Master." Maul said sounding more scared and he gripped his shaking arm tightly.

"Maul, I need you to calm yourself and sit down." Obi-wan said as she stood next to Satine. He glanced over at her making sure she was okay.

"Why are you protecting her?" Maul snarled at him. "She's not your apprentice. I am!"

"Maul look at me." Obi-wan said putting a hand on Maul's shoulder. "Get control of yourself, you need to take deep breaths." Satine took a small step towards them and Obi-wan had looked back at her.

"No!" Maul snapped at him grabbing Obi-wan by his shoulders and roughly pushed Obi-wan against the wall.

"Obi! Don't hurt him Maul!" Satine said worried as she watched.

"No, you look at me!" Maul said pinning Obi-wan to the wall. His voice was mixed with anger and sadness. His personas were shifting so quickly it was as if they all were talking. Obi-wan looked directly into Maul's eyes. 

"You're not suppose to be like this! Why does she call you that? She can't call you that! We were suppose to be leaving as quickly as we could. Yet you're here talking to her, what makes her so special?!" Every sentence Maul's voice changed from anger to sadness back to anger and back to sadness. Maul's arms were violently shaking.

"Maul, listen to me." Obi-wan started and Maul growled at him

"No! Stop defending her! Stop paying so much attention to her! You look at her as if I'm going to do something to her and if she gets hurt, like, like it'll be the end of the galaxy! She shouldn't be calling you that! You nearly died before we came here! I healed you! I let you wear my tunic and robes, I thought you were different than he was!" Maul's voice was a sad shouting at his master that turned heartbroken and vexed.

"I am Maul! There is no way you can ever compare me to him! I would never hurt you!" Obi-wan said before Maul could say anything else. "And there is no way that I would ever give you to someone else for their own bidding!"

"You're hurting me right now Master! Why does she all of a sudden get a higher attention than I do? Why does she get to call you Obi? You look at her like she's everything, like the way you did to me in the lower level of the Temple! Why can't you just pay attention to me! Ever since we landed it's been about her! Rushing me to get to her! At first I thought you just wanted to take me home so we could be happy, so I could find my family, that we had to stop here because we had to switch ships, but now I see you only wanted, wanted to come here because of her! You were going to leave me on Dathomir and come back here to her weren't you!" Maul shouted loudly at him and Satine just watched shocked and speechless about Obi-wan's apprentice's sudden changes.

"Maul, I would nev-"

"Weren't you?! I bet you know about the things in my head and you just can't stand them, can you?! You were going to leave me because you don't want to deal with me like he did! Or you were going to find someone else to be my master! Don't deny it! I know that's what you were planning to do! I just know it!" Maul shouted at him as tears started to roll down his face. "You were going to leave me like-"

"No! I would never leave you Maul! I made you a promise! I told you I was going to help you! I told you would never leave you. And I will never give you up or leave you, no matter what happens! I know about your other selves and I want to help them too! I want to help you and them find your balance so none of you will fight over your body! I took you on as my apprentice not because I killed Sidious, but because I care about you Maul! I don't want to see you break yourself down from the inside. I need to trust me Maul! I will never ever, let you go. I will never break any of my promises to you." Obi-wan quickly said to Maul making sure the ex-Sith Apprentice heard every one of his words. Maul stared into Obi-wan's eyes as if he was trying to confirm what his master had just told him. His hands gripped Obi-wan's shoulders tighter and Obi-wan didn't know what to expect from the ever changing personas of Maul. Obi-wan was pulled to Maul and before he knew it his lips were against Maul.

  
Maul had kissed him, but had jumped back after a few seconds. His personas had changed again to the Maul he knew the most. Obi-wan could feel the terror and shock hit Maul hard. Maul had covered his mouth with his hand and back away from Obi-wan. Maul had quickly looked around for an exit and ran from hanger room.


	20. The River

Maul ran. He didn't know where he was running to. He just had to run. If his master didn't want him, his master certainly wouldn't want him now. Why did he do that? What part of him thought it was okay to do that? Sure he wanted to tell his master how he felt about him, but not like that. He was yelling at his master than he kissed him, how did any of that make sense? Why didn't his master do anything? Yelling would have definitely led to a punishment and kissing would have sealed his death. But his master just stood there. He said nothing and did nothing. What did he do wrong?

When Maul pulled himself from his thoughts he felt that his legs were wet. He looked down to see that he was standing in a shallow river. He looked back from where he came from he saw the large city in the distance with a couple homes stretching out towards him. He looked at the direction he was going and he saw a dense forest ahead of him. He stood there in the river panicking. 

He just ran away. He just left his master back their with her. He left the only person he had loved in a long time.

_Love is a weakness! If you love someone, you are weak! You can not love. You are my apprentice, a servant to the Dark Side. If you love, the one you love will be killed._

The voice rang in his head. He once had fallen in love, but she had ended up getting killed while he was away. 

Maul turned back to the city, taking a step towards it. Maul wasn't weak and he knew it, but he didn't want to hurt his master. 

He turned back to the forest and took a step towards it. He didn't want to listen to his old master's voice anymore! He didn't want Obi-wan to be killed the same way his old love was. 

Maul didn't know what to do. He wanted to go back, but he didn't want to hurt his master anymore than he already did. But if he didn't go back his master could be killed. 

He didn't know who out there could possibly hurt his master though. There was my Lord, but my Lord didn't know where they were. What was he thinking? Of course my Lord knew where they were! He always knew! No matter if he tried hiding himself or not. 

Maul stared at the forest. If he went any further my Lord would come and possibly kill both him and his master. But if he went back and his master didn't have the same feelings as he did, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

The wind blew harshly on the cloudy Mandalorian day. There was a storm coming. Maul wrapped his arms around himself making sure he stayed warm. He walked upstream in the river his boots and the bottom of his pants were wet, but Maul didn't care. He just wanted to find shelter away from the oncoming storm. He didn't want to go back to the city filled with lights and people, but he didn't want to enter into the dark and lonely forest. The river seemed to be the only thing like him, unable to make its decision as it swayed back and forth from the forest to the city, back to the forest than back to the city. Maul found a bridge that crossed over the river when the river started getting deeper. Maul sat underneath of the bridge, pressed up against the side closest to the city. His face was stained with tears. Maybe if he pressed himself up against the floor of the bridge enough no one would find him. As he sat there under the bridge it had started to rain and as it started to rain, the river started to rise. Maul hand laid down on the ground and pressed himself against the bridge trying to keep himself dry. He didn't know what to with himself. He didn't like it when he was given a choice. 

So Maul just laid there. He let the Force will what would happen next. Let it decide on weather he would be found by his master or be swept away by the flooding and roaring river.


	21. The truth

Satine looked at Obi-wan shocked, who looked equally shocked. They watched as Maul ran away. Obi-wan stood there for a moment frozen. He didn't feel like he could move his legs. After the moment, he regained feeling in his legs and his body and he ran after Maul.

Obi-wan's heart was racing, he felt happy, but he was also frightened about Maul. Obi-wan could feel his fear and the feeling of being rejected and alone. Damn it why did Maul have to do that?! Obi-wan thought angry with himself. He knew Jedi couldn't be in relationships. He thought he loved Satine, but after Maul came into his life everything had changed for him. He knew Jedi could not be in relationships, but maybe things were different as a Sith. Maybe they were allowed to make those connections. Those attachments that Jedi weren't allowed to have. Maul probably had no clue.   
He heard Satine call for him when he started running, but he didn't care he had to find Maul. He tried to follow his apprentice, but as soon as they left the palace Obi-wan lost sight of his red Zabrak. 

"Maul!" Obi-wan shouted out into the crowd trying to spot his black robed friend out of the crowd, but he had disappeared like a shadow. Obi-wan stood at the palace entrance for the first time in a while trying to catch his breath from running. Obi-wan was a fast runner himself, but put against Maul he had no chance in even catching up. 

"Obi!" Satine called out on a speeder Obi-wan quickly ran over to her and hopped onto the speeder. They looked all around the city without success.

"Damn it Maul! Where the hell are you?!" Obi-wan said getting off of the speeder when Satine stopped.

"Obi, what in the galaxy happened back there?" Satine demanded for answers. "I thought Jedi aren't allowed to have relationships."

"We aren't, but isn't a Jedi." Obi-wan quickly said without thinking about what he said and he silently cursed himself once he realized what he said.

"What? Than what is he?" Satine's confusion was just furthered by Obi-wan's statement. Obi-wan thought quickly, he never lied to her before about anything except for Maul so he guessed she deserved the truth now.

"Maul is a Sith." Obi-wan started to explain. "Was a Sith. Maul was a Sith."

"A Sith?! But aren't they like a Jedi's archenemy?" Satine questioned him

"Yes! But Maul is different! He wasn't a Sith Lord when we found him. He was barely counted as an apprentice in the eyes of his master's master. There can only be two and Maul was going to be the apprentice replacement, but I ended up killing his master before his mater could kill his master." Obi-wan quickly explained to her hoping she could keep up and understand.

"Maul had place himself in my charge. Calling me 'Master!' At first I wanted nothing to do with him, but as stuff happened Master Windu and others wanted to just kill Maul or use him as bait for Maul's old master's master. Either way they all wanted Maul dead and when Maul heard about it he just seemed empty to it all saying he would do it if I so commanded it! I couldn't ever possibly push anyone to their deaths. Maul had panicked like a youngling when he was being examined and asked questions. He had ran Satine. Everyone in the Temple could feel his fear and his terror! By the time I found him he was in the middle of having a panic attack! By the time he was calmed and returned to the examination room something in him had shifted. He was a completely different person! He has multiple personalities Satine and there's no way he can control it. I-I-I think that's why he shakes so much! He tries to control it, but he just can't!" As Satine listened to Obi-wan she could hear Obi-wan's fascination about Maul.

"I've been the only one he will truly listen to because all of his personalities see me as their master. But when Plagueis came." Obi-wan's voice dropped and Satine was listening curiously about Maul. She didn't understand it all on why Obi-wan decided to keep him, but she always trusted his decisions.

"When he came, I was away being knighted, leaving Maul all alone. Plagueis threw Maul across the room that it forced something dark in Maul to come out of him to control his body. Like... it was the Sith Lord that everyone feared. Master Windu and I fought him, but during our fight something in Maul clicked and he back back to himself again. Master Windu was going to kill him as Maul's eyes were overflowing with the look of a terrified youngling who was just dragged into the middle of a war! I was able to stop Master Windu... but I had got hurt in the process. After Maul saw that I was hurt he defended me. He was trying to protect me after that. Than, after that, after I woke up from the bacta, after shortly seeing Maul the masters tried to pull us apart. They had reopened my wound and Maul quickly snapped into some kind of protective mode. I-I don't know how to describe it. It's like he made the air in the room thicker. Everyone's movement slowed down except for his. He managed to carry me away from them and he hid up in some warehouse. He had mended my wound, and gave me his clothes to wear when the air had became cold... he... I... at first I just thought it was because of the master and apprentice bond, but..."

"But it wasn't." Satine finished his sentence. "Obi, I never questioned your actions before, but are you sure this is good for you? You've seemed different when we met in front of the palace."

"I'm not different. I'm just..."

"Protective over Maul? I saw you touched his arm on our way to the hanger. Your face may have been stern, but your touch was soft and caring to him. Like you didn't want to break him. I should know, you use to touch me like that before when we met up secretly before you went out on missions." Satine said to him and heard thunder rolling.

"There's a storm coming." She said looking up into the sky watching the dark clouds roll in.

"We have to find him now! He can't stay out there alone." Obi-wan said to her sounding demanding. She couldn't help, but feel jealous towards Maul. She want Obi-wan to be this worried for her when something happened, but she smiled softly at him.

"We will find him Obi." She got back onto her speeder and turned it on.

"He has to be here somewhere, I don't think he would leave the planet." Obi-wan said thinking about the worst possible out come.

"We have to find him before Plagueis finds out where we are." Obi-wan said getting onto the speeder.

"We'll look on the outskirts of the town." Satine said speeding of to the edge of the city.

 

As they searched the edge of the city, Obi-wan could hear the raging river. He looked over and noticed that he could barely see the river from where he was. The heavy rain blurred his sight. He wished that they would just find Maul already. He needed Maul. He wanted to apologize to him for his reaction.


	22. I will be there

Maul awoken early in the morning, it was still dark outside. The rain had stopped and the river had receded a bit. Maul looked up at the sky to see that the clouds were clearing. He could see some stars against the deep blue vastness of space. He watched the sky and a cloud had drifted to show a bright blinking star. The one star caught his attention. He stared at the star before laying back down under the bridge.  

He was shivering, his clothes had gotten dampened by the river as he slept. His stomach growled demanding for food, but he just laid there. He just wanted to sleep everything out. Maybe when he awakens next time someone will be there. Some to maybe take his mind off of his master that he had fallen in love with. If my Lord certainly found out about it, he would one of them, if not both. Maul felt tears arising again in his eyes as he thought able his master. What did he possibly think of him now? He probably wanted nothing to do with Maul now. Had the Force really casted him into the life of misery? He wasn't taken away by the river that came oh so close to him and no one had found him yet. Had no one wanted him?

 

Obi-wan had to make sure Maul wasn't in the city. His clothes had been soaked from the rain he thought would never end. He got back onto the speeder. He remembered how Satine was called back to the palace for business. Obi-wan was happy that she wanted to help him find Maul. He thought that she wouldn't want to talk to him for a while since he had chosen Maul over her. 

He placed the flashlight back into a compartment on the speeder. He rubbed his eyes, he was tired. He had been out looking for his apprentice all night and the sun had not even risen on Mandalore yet. He looked up at the sky and saw a bright star blinking in the dark sky. He had tried meditating to find Maul, but he still couldn't sense Maul. He must be hiding himself as well.

Obi-wan was sure Maul was no longer in the city. He started towards the river. He had to find Maul. He had to explain everything to him.

Obi-wan stopped the speeder and walked onto the bridge for a pause in his search. The river had calmed down and the sun started to rise. Obi-wan looked up at the bright blinking star that faded in the red and orange sunrise. 

"Where could you be?" Obi-wan thought out loud as the river still was swollen and rushed down its path.

 

Maul could only hear the river rage as he watched the different colors of the sunrise form out of the deep blue sky. His tears had started to slow down as he watched the sunrise. He remembered the panic attack he had the night before this sunrise. His feet still ached from how far he ran. 

He pushed himself against the bridge trying to trick his mind that he was trying to fall asleep next to someone.

 

Obi-wan stood there on the bridge concentrating. Suddenly, he heard rocks and pebble tumble into the water and the bridge creak at the base. He felt his heart flutter and he ran off the bridge. It could be some animal, but he had to check. 

He looked under it and saw his Zabrak wet and dirty laying pressed up against the underside of the bridge.

"Maul." Obi-wan said and he saw his apprentice jump, and look over at him. The sunrise shone on Maul's face revealing the evidence of him crying. Maul backed up a bit and looked away from him.

Obi-wan was so happy that he find Maul that he quickly went over to the frightened and sad Zabrak and hugged him tightly. He felt his scar ache as he held Maul in his tight embrace. As he hugged Maul, he felt the Zabrak try to control his breath and not cry. But as if it was inevitable, the Zabrak held Obi-wan close to him and tightly as he cried into the Jedi's shoulder. 

Maul felt how much wetter his master's clothes were, but he didn't care. He was here with his master now. His master was hugging him. His master still wanted him. Both of them her overflown with happiness that neither of the moved. They both just wanted to stay like that and not move at all. Neither of them were in a rush now.


	23. Jedi and Sith

Both of them wet, rode back to the palace on the speeder. Maul had his arms wrapped around Obi-wan. Obi-wan had to resist to lean back into Maul. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Maul's head resting on the back of his shoulder. Obi-wan suppressed his sadness, he had to tell Maul that he wasn't allowed to have relationships. No Jedi was. Obi-wan knew that Qui-gon was in a relationship once, but he never knew how it ended. Qui-gon would tell him just that never who it was or when or how it ended. Obi-wan figured that the Council must have found out, because from his time as Qui-gon's padawan, him and Qui-him were never paired with another Jedi Knight or Master with or without a padawan. It had only always been him and Qui-gon. 

The idea of a relationship actually scared Obi-wan. He had heard stories and seen Jedi get kicked out of the Order if they formed any attachment other than a master and padawan bond. Here he was in love with his apprentice that's also not a Jedi, but was a Sith. He was in love with the enemy and he wanted absolutely no one to hurt him. It frightened him more because with the bond they had now, Obi-wan had been getting urges to just attack anyone with little provocation. He had nearly snapped when Maul was growling when he met Satine. When he and Satine were out earlier looking for Maul, Obi-wan nearly attacked a Mandalorian who just spoke with an attitude.

Obi-wan had no clue what he'd be like if he gave into his feelings for Maul.

"Master, what's wrong?" Maul asked as Obi-wan stopped the speeder in the hanger that also held the ship they would be leaving in. 

"There is something you should know Maul." Obi-San said trying to sound calm, but he knew Maul spotted out the sadness in his voice. It was the first conversation they since the bridge and it hurt Obi-wan that he had to tell Maul. He led Maul onto the ship and he found dry clothes on the ship for both him and Maul on the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"What is it Master?" Maul asked and he watched as Obi-wan picked up his set of clothes from the seat and set them aside.

"Tell me Maul, can you recite the Jedi Code?" Obi-wan asked him

"There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force." Maul recited without hesitation 

"Do you know what it means?" Obi-wan pressed on

"Not exactly master." Maul answered him and Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure out how he would tell Maul.

"Sit on the floor Maul." Obi-wan said doing what he told Maul and Maul followed.

"What do you want to tell me master?" Maul asked with a bit a hesitation. He could feel Obi-wan's scaredness and hesitation and it had effected him as well.

"Maul, when you kissed me you had caught me off guard." Obi-wan started and Maul could feel his hearts sink as thoughts about being left to someone else was coming into Maul's mind.

"But, I want you to know that I feel the same way about you." Obi-wan said looking off to the side not able to look Maul in the eyes.

"W-why are you saying like it's something bad Master?" Maul could feel his stomach twist, his chest started to feel heavy.

"Because it is Maul." Obi-wan said as calmly as he could looking into Maul's eyes. He had to make sure Maul knew he was being serious about this.

"I was raised as a Jedi like you were raised as a Sith." Obi-wan's throat had became dry and he felt like he was going to puke if he said anything more.

"Master?" Maul spoke when Obi-wan went silent.

"Being a Jedi means that you have to follow the Jedi Code, and in that code it tells Jedi that they are not allowed to form attachments to anyone... no bonds outside of the Master and Apprentice bond." Obi-wan said with his body shaking as he explained it to Maul.

"Master!" Maul felt his hearts drop into an endless void as Obi-wan finished his sentence. He was pleading, begging that there would be some kind of happy contradiction to what his master was telling him.

"I have already broken so many rules Maul." Obi-wan continued 

"No. Master. Please." Maul had crawled over to Obi-wan. He was begging as if his life had depended on it.

"You can continue being my apprentice Maul, but that's as far as I am allowed to let it go to." Obi-wan reached out to touch Maul, but pulled his hand back. He was afraid that if he touched Maul, that something bad would happen like Maul would break.

"No, master." Maul watched Obi-wan's hand come close to him. He needed his touch to calm down, but he felt like he was falling when the hand pulled away. "No, it doesn't have to be like that. We don't have to deal with the Jedi anymore! We can live on Dathomir! You won't have to be a Jedi, I won't have to be a Sith. We don't have to be master and apprentice. We could be us! We could be together! Dathomir is a neutral planet, the Jedi council has no reason to be there if you're not a Jedi. Master please! We could be happy." Maul begged Obi-wan. Obi-wan knew that even if he gave up his title and position as a Jedi it could possibly make their situation worse. They're situation could possibly be worse already.

"Obi!" Satine shouted out in the hanger and Obi-wan felt Maul shift and this one was angry and ready for a fight.

"It's not that you can't be with me, it's that you won't be with me that it isn't it?! You chose her over me! Didn't you!?" Maul shouted at Obi-wan standing up.

"What? No!" Obi-wan said standing up.

"She's the reason why you won't be with me, not the Jedi Code!" Maul claimed "Isn't she?!" Maul shoved Obi-wan to the ground snarling at him.

"Maul, stop this now! Calm down!" Obi-wan snapped at him. Maul took out the lightsaber that he took from Master Windu.

"If I get rid of her, than you'll be able to be with me won't you?" Maul asked his body shaking. Obi-wan could sense that this wasn't the Maul he knew that was talking it was one of the darker Mauls.

"You will not hurt her Maul!" Obi-San stood up taking out his own lightsaber. "Satine is not the reason at all!"

"Stop protecting her Master! I know she's the reason! And once I'm done with her we can go to Dathomir away from all of this. Away from the Sith and the Jedi." Maul snarled at Obi-wan and Obi-wan knew he was going to have to fight Maul to prevent him from killing Satine or anyone else.


	24. Fight!

Obi-wan was quick to block all of Maul's attack towards Satine giving her enough time to flee the room. Maul put all of his strength into the blows as he tried to just wear down his Master so he could get on with his hunt after Satine. 

Obi-wan quickly disarmed his apprentice of the purple lightsaber. Maul stumbled backwards as Obi-wan tried to put the most distance between Maul and the door Satine fled through. Maul glared at his master.

"Come on now master. Don't you want us to be together? Why are you choosing her over me?!" Maul circled Obi-wan

"I didn't choose her over you Maul because I can choose no one. I can't be with Satine and I can't be with you. Can't we work things out with the bond we already have?" Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber hoping Maul's persona would shift.

"What's the use if we feel more for each other Master?" Maul shouted at Obi-wan. "Satine is unneeded she has served her purpose to us."

Obi-wan could sense other Jedi landing on the planet and he knew they would be easily able to find them if Maul didn't hide his anger and rage. He had to get himself and Maul off planet as quickly as possible. He could feel their presence growing quickly.

"Than let's leave Maul. There's nothing else for us here. Let's leave and we can decide what we'll do in the ship, okay?" Obi-wan hid his panic if he gave into Maul it could be dangerous, but the easiest way to leave Mandalore quickly without anyone getting harmed.

"Satine must be dealt with once and for all. Or else she could take you from me." Maul said summoning the purple lightsaber. Obi-wan begged in his mind for Maul to shift already. He could send out his Force and make another persona take control, but he feared the other Maul's would see him as another Plagueis.

"Obi-wan!" An all too familiar voice called out to the new Knight. Obi-wan felt Maul shift, but it wasn't to the persona Obi-wan wished for. There was still anger, but instead of for Satine it was for the Jedi that barged into the hanger. It was the Maul that had took him from the Temple and had healed him. Obi-wan liked this Maul, than again, he liked most of the ones he's met.

"Qui-gon." Obi-wan said turning around to see his old master, Master Eeth Koth, Master Ki-adi Mundi and grand master Yoda.

"Master Yoda." Obi-wan was shocked that Yoda came, the entire council must have agreed upon something about Obi-wan and Maul.

"Obi-wan, please, come back to the temple with us." Qui-gon said with a hint of worry in his voice as he noticed that Maul's and Obi-wan's clothes were wet. The old master could only look in wonder of what the two had been doing.

"I'm not going back if everyone there his going to try to take Maul away from me." Obi-wan gripped his lightsaber and the Jedi noticed Maul stalking up  and around Obi-wan as if he was guarding him.

"Kenobi, please we will not harm him." Master Koth responded

"Bantha shit! The moment we are separated you'll keep my Master away with all of your power!" Maul snarled 

"Master..?" The blood in Qui-gon's face drained.

"Come with us, you will not. Force you, we must." Yoda ordered and the three Masters drawn and ignited their lightsabers. Hesitation filled Qui-gon as he stared at his former padawan before he drawn and ignited his own lightsaber.

"Maul." Obi-wan spoke with harsh tone.

"Yes Master." Maul spoke knowing full well that they were cornered even with the ship prepared for them. Maul drawn Windu's lightsaber and ignited it with his master following suit. Obi-wan looked at Maul through the corner of his eyes and repeated Maul's name and whispered.

"If you really want this to work. If you truly want... us to work. Do not lose this fight. If we lose they will sever the bond we already have." Obi-wan than turned his head to look at Maul. "Do you understand?" 

Before Maul could respond Yoda quickly leapt over the other Masters and tried to force push Maul and Obi-wan apart to make it easier, but Maul canceled it with his own. Maul and Yoda clashed blades while the two Jedi Master's and Qui-gon fought to separate the two fights. Obi-wan fought against the three older Jedi and he looked over and saw that even Maul was failing in his fight against Yoda and Obi-San could tell that Maul was truly trying to get the upper hand.

"Maul!" Obi-wan shouts and he sees Maul quickly look over at him as he kept fighting the old Jedi Master. "You have to shift!" Obi-wan'd voice was laced with panic as he jumped back from the three Jedi.

"But master!" Maul's voice was also laced in panic 

"You have to do it Maul!" Obi-wan demanded

"I can't! I don't know how!" Maul was able to slip a Force push in catching Yoda in a moment of distraction. The old Jedi master landed perfectly as if he planned to be pushed. Maul swiftly jumps over to Obi-wan with fear in his eyes, he had shifted to his 'normal' self.

"You must!" Obi-wan didn't like yelling at Maul, but they both would be in trouble if they got caught. If they were caught their bond would be forcefully severed and it would inflict more pain to them than any torture device could. 

"I don't know how!" Maul said barely pushing the Masters and knight back.

"Fine, guard me Maul!" Obi-wan said and jumped away from the fight to sit down in a meditative position leaving Maul to fend for himself against the 4 Jedi.

"Master?" Maul said as he clashed blades with the Jedi quickly. He stumbled back when he felt Obi-wan in his head. It made him feel dizzy. Than suddenly panicked.

"Master. What are you doing?" Maul's body shook as he fought against the Jedi as they pressed forward. They had Maul in the defensive and retreating.

"Give up already Obi-wan!" Qui-gon begged to his old padawan.

 _It's going to be fine Maul. You need to let the darker side of you take control._ Obi-wan spoke in Maul's mind. _The one that tried to hurt Satine._

 _But he tried to hurt you as well Master!_ Maul begged in his mind

 _I am your master Maul and we are losing this fight. If we lose there will be no us! We will never be together than!_ As Obi-wan shouted in Maul's mind it angered the Darkness in Maul. _I will make him go away when we're done with this fight, but we need him! His power. If we get captured they will hurt me Maul!_ After Obi-wan said that Maul quickly shifted it was all he needed to hear. He didn't think Jedi would hurt one of their own. He could deal with being hurt. He could deal with being tortured if Obi-wan was safe and unharmed. 

As Maul shifted, Obi-wan could feel Maul start to use that technique where Maul could thicken the air. Obi-wan reminded himself to ask Knowledge about how Maul does it later. Obi-wan was quickly distracted when he heard a loud banging and shaking noise along with screaming come from the cage in Maul's mind. The darkest part of Maul's mind was trying to escape from its mental prison.   
Obi-wan didn't know whether he should stay in Maul's mind to make sure this evilest form of Maul didn't escape or if he should leave Maul's mind to help him fight against the older Jedi. Obi-wan quickly thought as he was in Maul's mind until it felt like the mental floor in Maul's mind was shaking as the screaming continued. Obi-wan could only guess two things could be possible at this point:

Maul was losing control completely of himself,

Or

Plagueis was near.


	25. The plan

Obi-wan quickly pulled out of Maul's mind and jumped over to the ship. He ran inside and quickly started up the small ship. He kept looking back at the open entrance to see Maul delivering powerful blows to the Jedi Obi-wan was now leaving behind. 

As soon as the ship barely lifted off of the ground, Maul looked back at the ship with fear on his face. Was his master leaving him? Was the fight already lost? 

_You know that he doesn't want you._

A voice spoke in Maul's head as he used the force to push Qui-gon away from the fight to increase his chances of winning against the other three Jedi.

"No." Maul growled at the voice in his head. "I will not lose to these Jedi." 

_But Obi-wan is a Jedi. Either way you're kneeling down to the inferior._

The voice spoke again. Maul couldn't tell who that voice belonged to but as his body shook he knew it was my Lord.

Obi-wan had called out to Maul 5 times now. Something had to be wrong.

"Maul! We have to leave now!" Obi-wan tried to call for the Zabrak through the entrance of the ship. Than he felt a dangerous shift in Maul and the dark presence land on the planet not too far from here. Obi-wan used the force to keep the ship steady as he jumped out of it and over to Maul. He felt the air thicken and Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and stabbed it into the ground just in time for Maul's force push. The four older Jedi flew to the other side of the hanger knocking them out as they slammed into the wall. Obi-wan looked terrified. Maul was able to break through Grand Master Yoda's, 2 Jedi master's and Qui-gon's force barriers to send them across the room hard enough to knock them out. As soon as the four were limp on the ground, the thickness in the air was released and Maul's attention went right to Obi-wan. The red Zabrak growled and marched over to Obi-wan. Pulling his lightsaber from the ground, Obi-wan noticed that Maul was closing the distance between them too quickly to lead him onto the ship without it being damaged. 

Obi-wan quickly engaged Maul into a battle. Obi-wan couldn't stay on the defensive this time. He had no one to watch his back. Obi-wan had engaged the battle as a Jedi knight fighting a Sith Lord. Clash of their blades after clash, Obi-wan couldn't help, but watch as the purple lightsaber slowly tinted red. What was this Maul possibly doing to the crystal that could change it's color? Obi-wan looked through the corner of his eyes. The ship was just a few feet away.

It was getting difficult for Obi-wan to keep blocking the powerful hits. Than Obi-wan was thrown back hitting the ship. He was dazed, but not knocked out.

"Maul! Snap out of it!" Obi-wan shouted at his apprentice. He couldn't beg. Not with this version of Maul. It would only fuel Maul on to kill him.

"Listen to me Maul!" Obi-wan tried to sound demanding until he felt a tightness around his neck. Maul used the Force to choke Obi-wan and lift him off of the ground. Obi-wan tried to pry the invisible force from his neck. 

"Maul!" Obi-wan looked down into the raging eyes that stared into his own blue eyes that shook with fear. Obi-wan knew it was useless to struggle, so he just hung there in the air grasping at the invisible grip around his neck.

"What are you waiting for?" A voice spoke from behind Maul. "Kill these Jedi and you can become my apprentice, Maul." Maul took his gaze from Obi-wan's to look at the cloaked figure behind him.

"Maul, look me." Obi-wan tried to keep his voice as calm as he could and it brought Maul's eyes back to his.

"Look Maul. We won the fight. We won. You defeated them." Obi-wan tried to speak without his voice shaking, but the grip around his neck wasn't letting much air in his body. Maul than looked around the room at the unconscious Jedi.

"Don't you remember what I told you Maul? It's ok if you can't." Obi-wan's voice was a whisper making the Zabrak listen closely. His rage slowly faded with every word this Jedi said. 

"Do not listen to him!" The cloaked figure shouted at Maul and the invisible grip on Obi-wan's throat began to shake. "Kill the Jedi you pathetic excuse for a Sith!" 

Suddenly Obi-wan was released from the tight hold. He gasped for air and coughed as soon as his body hit the ground. The Jedi Knight and Sith Lord felt Maul's inner turmoil and rage. In the silence, Maul's body shook, but no shift happened. Maul ignited the red tinted purple lightsaber and a deep guttural growl emanated from the Zabrak. 

"Maul?" Obi-wan was the first one to speak and the glowing red and yellow eyes burned into his. "Let's go. We can leave to-" before Obi-wan could finish his sentence the figure captured Obi-wan's throat in a tighter grip.

"You're weak Maul. Sidious should have just killed you like I told him to." The figure hissed at Maul and without a moments notice Maul jumped back towards the Sith Lord attacking him. Obi-wan watched as the Sith Lord barely dodged the attack. He was released of the tight hold from his neck. Now was his chance. 

Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and quickly joined the fight. The Sith Lord was caught so far off guard that he had no other choices than to die or retreat. 

The Sith Lord hissed at the two barely pushing them back with a Force push and he ran away disguising his presence. Maul turned to run after him, but Obi-wan grabbed his arm barely holding him back. 

"Let him go Maul. We won't be able to find him when he's cloaked." Obi-wan said although he betted that Maul would try to smell him out. As if on a whim, Maul shifted. He seemed much more calm and he looked back at Obi-wan with not fright but worry in his eyes. 

"Come on Maul. We may have not won this battle, but we still didn't lose. Let's go before they wake up." Obi-wan said and silently lead Maul by the arm onto the ship.

Yoda just able to move, pulled out a tracker from his pocket and threw it at the ship as it left the hanger.


	26. Changing

Obi-wan looked over at Maul as they sat in the ship in silence. Maul had said nothing since they boarded the ship and Obi-wan kept shifting unable to stand his wet clothes. He couldn't stand being in his wet clothes any longer.

"Hey Maul, can you fly the ship? I can't stand being in these clothes anymore. I have to change into the ones Satine gave us." Obi-wan looked at Maul who had blushed a little bit. Obi-wan could barely see it with Maul's red skin, but he was sure it was there.

"Of course Master, I can fly the ship." Maul said shifting and not looking at him.

"When I'm done, you can get changed too alright?" Obi-wan said

"Alright." Maul said and they swapped seats. When Obi-wan got up he quickly got out of his robes and tunic.

"Goodness everything I'm wearing is wet!" Obi-wan exclaimed and he noticed that Maul was looking back at him. Obi-wan cleared his throat.

"Maul." Was all Obi-wan said and Maul quickly looked back forward. Obi-wan quietly laughed at Maul and shook his head as he continued to get undressed. Maul was acting like at youngling that fell in love for the very first time.

Once Obi-wan was out of all of his uncomfortable clothes, he took notice that he had no clean underwear and that there was no way that he would be putting his wet ones back on. He groans and decided to just put the pants on. He didn't like the idea of going commando and heading straight to Dathomir. Both him and Maul would be without underwear.

"Is everything alright master?" Maul responds to Obi-wan's groan.

"Yes Maul everything's fine. We just have make a quick detour for clothes before we land on Dathomir." Obi-wan says walking over to Maul and signals for Maul to move.

"But Master we're almost there." Maul whines 

"I know Maul and I will take you there, but I don't like the idea of either of us walking around without any underwear. It's not proper." Obi-wan sighs

"I don't mind master." Maul says looking up at Obi-wan not moving from the seat

"Well I want you to look like a proper man before we go out to find your family. You're no longer a Sith and I'm no longer a Jedi so we don't have to look like them anymore." Obi-wan explains than gestures to the back of the ship where he came from. "Now go and get changed."

Maul got out of the pilot seat and quietly moved to the back. He got changed silently as he thought about the fight. When he was done, he sat back down in the copilot seat. Obi-wan looked over at him as he flied the ship sensing Maul's confusion and hint of sadness that also hinted at some happiness.

"Maul? Is everything okay?" Obi-wan asked

"We won, right?" Maul asked

"Excuse me?" Obi-wan asked to Maul's vague question.

"Against the Jedi." Maul explained

"Yes we did Maul." Obi-wan smiled softly at the Zabrak, who kept looking at his lap.

"So we're not Master and apprentice anymore... we're together?" Maul stated, but it came out as a question. 

"Yes Maul, it is what I promised you that would happen." Obi-wan couldn't help but feel that a weight was taken off of him when Maul lifted his gaze to meet his own. He could sense Maul relax in the chair.

"No more Sith. No more Jedi. No more Masters." Maul said and Obi-wan could sense Maul's worry.

"There is just us now Maul. You don't need to worry about Plagueis or those Jedi masters anymore. Once we get some proper clothes, you'll be with your family again." Obi-wan reached out and grabbed Maul's hand.

"Plagueis will end up finding us." Maul had shifted and held on tightly to Obi-wan's hand.

"No Maul. He won't ever be able to find us. We'll live happily with your family peacefully. I promise." Obi-wan smiled at Maul

Once they landed at their planet of destination, Obi-wan show's Maul around. Obi-wan had only intended to buy clothes that would make them look presentable to Maul's family where ever on Dathomir they may be. However, Obi-wan had ended up buy a bit more clothes than he expected to as he walked around store to store with Maul, not keeping track of his credits.

Once Obi-wan declare their shopping spree over he could sense happiness and sadness in Maul. He could tell that Maul was having a wonderful time with him, yet he could also sense Maul's anxiousness to get to Dathomir. Obi-wan couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Maul finally being among his family after what could of possibly of been 22 years.


	27. Finally

Maul could feel his hearts pounding in his chest. Obi-wan had lowered the ship onto the red planet. He could see the bright green mist roll out of the red treed forest. Obi wan had circled the entire planet silently and it had made Maul nervous. Where they on the right planet? Was his master just teasing him at being so close yet so far away from finding his family? Was his master nervous that Maul would want to leave him after he found his family? Maul would never want to leave his master. Never. Maul was ready show him, if needed, that he would choose his master over any anyone that claimed to be his family.  
Maul was desperate to find his family yet he could feel a part of him laughing about how crazy everything was. Than Maul felt the ship land.

"Alright Maul, there are many clans here. This is the clan of the Singing Mountain, this is one of many clans that has Zabrak males in it. If you don't belong to this one don't let your hopes down. There are plenty of other clans out there." Obi-wan said and walked off of the ship with Maul close behind.

 

The sun was setting on Dathomir and Obi-wan was getting tired. Obi-wan could feel Maul's irritation. They had been to all, but five clans on the entire planet and they all hadn't exactly been nice them to him. A good handful of the clans they visited had chased them away with domesticated Rancors. Obi-wan looked over at Maul as they sat in there slightly damaged ship. Obi-wan could feel that Maul was just itching for a fight now.

"Maybe we should orbit Dathomir and get some rest before we continue." Obi-wan suggested about to take their ship into orbit of the planet.

"No! We are so close! They have to be somewhere here!" Maul snarled at Obi-wan. Their clothes were all dirty from being chased by Rancors. Obi-wan was certain that if Maul's family wasn't here on Dathomir, that they were probably dead. Inhabitants of neutral planets barely left their planets unless they were being invaded, but the people of this planet would rather die than surrender their home to some stranger.

"Maul," Obi-wan used a soft voice and it seemed to of caught Maul off guard. The ex-Sith looked at the ex-Jedi he seemed to have a pained look on his face as if he already knows what Obi-wan was going to say. "I hate to say this, but since Dathomir is a neutral planet, if your family's not here,"

"Than their dead." Maul finished with a snarl. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan curious about Maul's statement

"It would surprise me if my old master killed them to keep me from returning to them." Maul's voice softened. Obi-wan knew he needed rest desperately, Maul was constantly shifting and Oni-wan sure he and whoever else was Force sensitive and near the planet was getting a headache.

"Come on Maul, we should get some rest." Obi-wan placed his hand on Maul's shoulder "We'll continue in the morning."

"Please Obi-wan." Maul whined as he looked into Obi-wan's eyes with sad ones. Obi-wan felt as if he didn't continue the search Maul would continue to give him the sad eyes. Obi-wan could tell that he was just playing right into Maul's hand. Also that this was just the beginning of Maul exploring his new advantages of not being the apprentice, but an equal. Obi-wan tried to resist Maul's begging eyes and pleas, but Obi-wan gave in.

"Fine. Alright. One more clan." Obi-wan sighed he just wanted Maul's constant shifting to stop giving him a headache. Maul smirked as Obi-wan set the course to the Night Clans. Obi-wan knew they were separated by males and females, but which one to go to first? Warriors and witches. Obi-wan would rather sleep right now and think about it later, but he knew Maul would keep pushing. The females were dominant, yet Obi-wan knew the Jedi Council's constant push on the Nightsisters to get them to join the Republic. Those Nightsister probably knew they were there and on their way. Obi-wan personally wanted to make this clan the last clan they visited in hope these powerful witches would understand that they come in peace.  
Obi-wan decided to land near the Nightbrothers and ask them about what they knew.

"So which clan now master?" Maul asked looking curiously out of the window like a youngling.

"The Nightbrother side of the Night Clan." Obi-wan answered him tiredly. After a quick moment of silence, Maul looked over at Obi-wan with hurt in his eyes and Obi-wan only needed to see a glance of Maul from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't you think that Maul. Just because this clan is separated doesn't mean a single bit that I'm going to leave you there." Obi-wan said in a soft voice shifting his gaze so he can pay attention to where he was going and look at Maul.

"I know Master, it's just-"

"And I told you Maul, we're together now. I'm not your master anymore and you're not my apprentice. Obi-wan or Kenobi. Which ever one you want. You have to learn to make decisions on your own now." Obi-wan said and looked out the window to see the Nightbrother settlement. Once they landed Obi-wan blocked Maul's path off the ship.

"Now Maul, I want you to give me the lightsaber." Obi-wan held out his hand to Maul. Maul was confused by this. Why did Obi-wan want his lightsaber and why did he make it sound so demanding? Maul opened his mouth to say 'Of course Master,' but he stopped himself and just handed over the lightsaber. Maul watched Obi-wan as he shifted to his other foot. Obi-wan had looked uncomfortably around the ship before making eye contact again with Maul.

"Now Maul, I know what I said earlier, but listen to this one order. Do not hurt the Nightbrothers." Obi-wan simply said and Maul still was confused at why Obi-wan would give such a broad order. Why would Maul want to hurt them? What reason would the Nightbrothers give to hurt him and Obi-wan?

"Do you understand Maul? Use your skills to sense them, we've been surrounded since we've landed." Obi-wan states and Maul had nearly forgot about his powers. He could sense about 30 men in the nearby proximity, but only 10 of them had surrounded the ship. Parts of Maul growled, but he was able to repress them.

"Yes, Kenobi, I understand." Maul said with little thought almost saying master.

"Good. Now let's go." Obi-wan opened the ships door and the both walked off of the ship. They look around trying to see the warriors that they sensed to only be greeted with landscape. Maul follows Obi-wan towards the settlement he got quickly glances of the warriors as they gathered up and followed them. Maul counted that once there was 20 of them surrounding him and Obi-wan is was when the group of men ambushed them.

The Nightbrothers charged at them and Maul kicked one of them away. Using a Force push he push other Nightbrothers away from Obi-wan. Maul snarled at them as the constant fight of kicking and pushing them away continued. Obi-wan could sense that Maul was on a verge of a possibly dangerous shift. Obi-wan was sure with a few more charges at Maul he would undoubtedly shift.

Just as Obi-wan sensed that Maul was about to shift a large bang had echoed from the entrance of the village. The Nightbrothers had ceased their attack and to Obi-wan's surprise, it had somehow caused Maul to relax. A Nightbrother, far older than the ones that attacked them started to approach Obi-wan and Maul.

"Feral! Savage!" The oldest Nightbrother called and the two quickly joined him. Obi-wan could help but spit out subtle similarities between the three. The two seemed like they were barely making it out of their youngling years. They held their weapons at a ready point to attack until the oldest held up his hand with a closed fist.  
"Do not attack them." The older Nightbrother declared to Feral and Savage looked confused at each other than relaxed their weapons and stayed at either side of the older Nightbrother, that Obi-wan easily concluded was the village leader.

"Jedi, I thought Mother Talzin made it clear that you were no longer welcomed on Dathomir." The Elder stated

"Yes, she did and I apologize for the intrusion, but I came here with my.." Obi-wan was at a sudden loss for words. What should he call Maul without alarming the Nightbrothers to think this was somehow a Jedi invasion? "With my close friend," Obi-wan began to gesture to Maul when the Elder cut him off.

"Maul?" The Elder questioned looking over at Maul squinting his eyes as he walked closer to Obi-wan and Maul. Obi-wan looked at Maul to see that he was on the complete defensive with a sudden look of surprise on his face as he realize it was the Nightbrother that said his name and not Obi-wan.

"Is it really you Maul?" The Elder asked circling Maul.

 _Kill them._ A voice whispered in Maul's mind

"How do you know my name? My m- old master gave me that name." Maul's snarl was repeatedly cut short than continued. He was clueless if he should be happy or angry that this Nightbrother knew his name. Maul could hear the voice of Sidious in his head whisper for him to attack and kill the Elder. Maul tried to repress the voice, but it wouldn't fade away.

"All the lies that you were told." The Elder spoke

_They are the liars._

"Brother Viscus, who is this stranger?" A deep voice that either belonged Savage or Feral demanded to know. Maul couldn't tell which it belonged to since he could only pay attention to silencing the voice and the Elder.

_Kill them._

"You're markings are darker than they should be, no doubt that old fool changed them." Viscus commented and for a strange reason Maul felt compelled to defend his dead master. The touch of Obi-wan's hand made Maul's skin jump with surprise. Maul looked at Obi-wan with a confused and slightly panicked look in his eyes. The panic in Maul had confused Obi-wan and it had made Obi-wan keep his hand on

Maul's shoulder. If Maul shifts at anytime Obi-wan knew that he was the only one who knew how to deal with it.

"Father!" A more rough voice called out to the Elder.

"Feral, Savage." Viscus said placing his own hand on Maul's other shoulder. "You're brother has returned home." Maul stood there in just shock then.

_Your family is dead._

"Father, you can't be serious. You said an old man of the dark side took him." The rough voice spoke again and Maul saw that it came from the smaller of the two younglings.

_They just want a replacement. You'll be a disappointing replacement._

"I would not lie about who your brother is Feral." Viscus turned snapping at Feral. The larger of the two younglings, Savage huffed and crossed his arm.

_All they speak is lies._

"I'll wait until Mother Talzin confirms this stranger as my brother." Savage spoke and turned. "Come Feral we still have training to do." With those last words, the two younglings headed deeper into the village until Feral stopped and jogged back over to Viscus and Maul.

"You must excuse Savage, Maul, he takes things too seriously sometimes." Feral said with a soft smile. "It is nice to finally meet you, brother."

Maul's body froze when Feral hugged him. The hug to Maul personally just made him feel uncomfortable. He barely hugged anyone in his life and Feral was still so much shorter than he was. Maul could tell that Feral and Savage only had a few years difference between them by how Savage was nearly a head size taller than Feral. Maul didn't know that he was holding his breath until Feral had released him from his hug.  
Maul was still trying process everything that had just happened. He had found his family! He should be happy right? Then why is he paying attention to the voice in his head?

 _Kill them. They don't want you. If they did, why didn't they come looking for you?_ The voice in his head interrogated Maul with questions he didn't know the answers to.

Feral took off quickly into the village when he heard Savage calling for him. Maul was still trying to sort things out in his head as he tried to ignore the voice.

"Come, Maul, nightfall is upon us let me find you and your friend a place to rest and in the morning, we shall bring you to Mother Talzin." Viscus spoke leading Maul and Obi-wan into the village.

"My mother?" Maul followed Viscus into a hut along with Obi-wan

"Yes, my son. Finally, after years of being very parted, we are finally reunited and you can take your place as a son of Dathomir once more." Viscus nodded to Maul. "Now you and your friend shall sleep in here for the night. Be up early to make the trip to the Nightsisters they do not like it when they have to wait longer than they should."

"Yes, father." Maul quietly spoke and watched as Viscus stood in the doorway.

"Get some sleep now Maul, I shall see you in the morning." With that Viscus left the hut. Maul walked over to one of the beds and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Maul, what's wrong?" Obi-wan finally asked the question he was dying to ask when Brother Viscus first approached them.

"It's my old master. I hear him in my head." Maul choked out trying to hold tears back as he looks at the floor.

"Maul," Obi-wan kneeled down on the floor in front of Maul getting as close as he can. He took Maul's hands away from his face and held them. "Look in my eyes, Maul."

Maul took a few deep breaths before looking up into Obi-wan's eyes. Obi-wan stayed silent for a moment looking into Maul's dark side stained eyes that were yellow rimmed with red.

"Everything you see and feel here today, that is real. Nothing here on this planet is a lie. That voice of Sidious in your head is only a memory. You are no longer an apprentice of an evil creature. you have a family and you have me now." Obi-wan took on of Maul's hands and put it against his cheek.

"Mas-, Kenobi... his voice is telling me to kill them." Maul whispered his hand against Obi-wan's cheek began to shake. "I don't want to kill them."

"And you don't have to Maul. Listen Mother Talzin is a powerful witch and your mother, if you just ask her, perhaps she can make the voice of Sidious go away." Obi-wan kissed Maul's shaky hand.

"What if she can't?" Maul whispered tears of doubt filling his eyes.

"Oh Maul," Obi-wan sighs softly and rubs Maul's eyes free from the tears. "No matter what they can do and what they can't, they still are your family and will want to help."

"I understand..." Maul sighed closing his eyes than whispered as if he was afraid of someone hearing him. "Obi-wan... can you, sleep with tonight? I, don't want to have a nightmare tonight..."

"Nightmare? You never told me you had nightmares, Maul." Obi-wan said moving to sit on the bed with Maul.

"I've always had them, but in the recent nights that I've been around you, I haven't had any nightmares." Maul's eyes were on the floor again.

"Alright than Maul, it's ok, now let's get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure your mother won't want to see you all sleepy." Obi-wan said laying down on the bed. Maul slowly laid down next to him.

"Good night Maul." Obi-wan yawned

"Good night Obi-wan." Maul watched as Obi-wan fell asleep before he could begin felling sleep take over him. He only hoped that in the morning the voice of Sidious in his head would be silent long enough for him to enjoy finally having a family.


	28. Discovery

Obi-wan woke up before Maul and looked out of one of the few window as he laid in the bed. Obi-wan felt like he was kind of stuff creature a mother would give their child to help them sleep as Maul's arms were wrapped tightly around Obi-wan's chest and underneath his arms avoiding the scar that was torn open not too long ago. 

Obi-wan became self-conscious for his and Maul's sake as Obi-wan remembered that Brother Viscus, who was also Maul's father, was going to come in at any moment to tell Maul to prepare to get ready to travel to the Nightsisters village. The light of the Dathomirian sun spotted the inside of the small hut as Obi-wan tried to escape from the vice that was Maul's arms.

"Maul," Obi-wan whispered wiggling in the tightening grip than a soft growling noise emanated from Maul as Obi-wan kept moving around. Then Obi-wan had an idea, he was in a similar position with Maul when they escaped the Temple. It was a dirty trick, but Obi-wan didn't want Maul's newly found family to shun him for sharing a Jedi with someone they considered a threat to their planet.

"Maul," Obi-wan said softly yet a bit louder than before and tried pushing at Maul's arms. "Maul, that hurts."

As soon as the words left his lips Obi-wan felt Maul's body jump and he quickly moved into a sitting position next to Obi-wan's body. The apologies spilled from Maul's mouth. 

"Maul! It's ok!" Obi-wan quickly regretted his trick. He also sat up and took Maul's hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Look, Maul, look! I'm fine. Your grip was just a bit too tight." 

Maul could tell Obi-wan was telling the truth, but he still moved the Jedi Knight's tunic up to inspect the scar. Maul's hand slowly and carefully moved across the scar.

"Maul," Obi-wan spoke the Zabrak's name with a bit of annoyance as Maul refused to stop the inspection. Obi-wan sighed as he felt occasional pressure from Maul's fingers, he was happy that there was no pain coming from the scar at all. 

"Maul." Obi-wan repeated as Maul continued the inspection. Obi-wan could sense movement in the village. Although this was different, it wasn't one of the Nightbrothers he sensed before.

A viscous, bone-chilling roar swept through the village waking everyone from their sleep. Maul and Obi-wan quickly ran out of their hut seeing a Rancor stop through the village and knocking off roofs of huts. The Rancor reached into the hut and ripped a Nightbrother from his hut and it bit the Nightbrother's head off.

"Trapezius!" Vicus shouted as other Nightbrother's left their huts with weapons. Savage and Feral were one of many that came out with weapons.

"A Rancor?!" Savage shouted surprised as he held his pike.

"What is it doing this far out here?!" Feral question as he held his spear that he had customized with more blades.

"Who cares why it's here! Kill it!" Viscus ordered and the Nightbrothers charged at the enormous creature with their weapons in hand.

"Obi-wan do you sense that?" Maul couldn't look away from the Rancor

"It's the dark side." Obi-wan responded, but he didn't need to look around to find out where it was coming from, but what was confusing him is how it was coming from the Rancor.

"Come on, Maul, we have to help them!" Obi-wan said and they ran to the fight until Obi-wan was stopped by Savage.

"Stay out of this Jedi! You have no business with this." Savage snarled pointing his pike at Obi-wan. Maul pushed the weapon away from Obi-wan.

"You're right, Savage, but there is no need to be pointing the weapons at him." Maul snarled protectively. "It's that beast you should be pointing that pike at."

"Savage!" They heard Viscus shout from the battle as they slowly wounded the huge raging beast. Savage snarled back at Maul before he turned and ran back to the battle with Maul following. 

Obi-wan took steps back as he watched the terrifying battle. As Nightbrother's died, Maul picked up their weapons and used them to his advantage. He picked up a mace smashing it against the Rancor's hand as it reached out for another Nightbrother. The monster howled in pain snatching its hand back before swinging it back at Maul. Without moving out of the way, Maul swung the mace at the incoming hand. The Rancor screeched as the sound of bones breaking were clear in the air. It went to crush Maul with its other hand, but Brother Viscus threw a spear into the monster's shoulder. The Rancor stumbled back a few steps then pulled out the multi-blade spear.

The Rancor turned, snatching up another Nightbrother. The Nightbrother had dropped a weapon that had resembled sickles attached by a long chain. Maul ran over quickly snatching it up, he used a force-assisted jump to land on the Rancor's arm. Stabbing the Rancor with both of the sickles, Maul grabbed onto the chain part and jumped off of the massively large arm. The Nightbrother was dangerously close to the monster's mouth went Maul lost slack in the chain causing the sickles to tear deep gashes into the thick flesh.

The Nightbrother was dropped and before anyone else knew it, Maul had removed the twin sickles from the arm of the monster and to its throat. He sliced its throat, and after a moment the Nightbrother's jumped back to avoid the falling and bleeding monster. Viscus and Maul's younger brothers, along with the rest of the clan looked at their newcomer in surprise. Maul had basically defeated the monster single-handedly. They watched as Maul turned and quickly went over to his Jedi companion.

"Are you alright, Obi-wan?" Maul asked and Obi-wan sighed

"By the Gods Maul, you're all covered in blood. I'm fine, are you OK?" Obi-wan could barely tell the dark red color of the Rancor's blood apart from Maul's bright blood red colored skin.

"That was a very outstanding kill there Maul, you have saved the entire village." Viscus spoke with what one could possibly interpret as a smile. Obi-wan could sense Maul's shock and surprise. "No one else could in this entire village has ever taken down a Rancor alone."

"Really?" Maul's voice was so quiet with his confusion that Obi-wan could barely hear him. Then like a switch, Maul's surprised turned into him basking in his pride and soaking up the praises that his new father sent to him. Obi-wan looked around and saw Savage stalking through the crowd of amazed Nightbrother with a Nightsister dressed in red that covered here body, head, and mouth. Her arms were bare as she wore long red gloves and had a bow and magik arrows attached to her back.

"Brother Viscus!" Savage called out as he approached them. "Nightsister Acolyte has come to inquire the reason for our delay."

"Ah, yes. Nightsister Acolyte, please, walk with me as I explain our delay. Savage, have Feral help Kenobi clean up and prepare Maul for the journey." Viscus spoke and the Nightsister had turned her head towards Viscus as he mentioned Maul's name in near surprise. 

"Yes, Brother Viscus."  Savage bit out as Obi-wan could sense Savage's anger and jealousy towards Maul.

"Come, Sister." Viscus spoke and he and the Nightsister started to walk away. Savage turned and called his youngest brother to them and they all walked off in what they hoped for was silence until Feral started praising Maul for the amazing kill that had saved the village. 

With every word that spilled from Feral's young mouth, it only fueled Savage's jealousy of Maul. Obi-wan knew that he had to find a way of dispelling Savage's dark feelings before they led to a battle where Obi-wan did not know if he would be able to stop it.


	29. Memories

Obi-wan watched Maul as he was mesmerized by the red clothing that he wore. When Obi-wan concentrated enough he could tell most of his personas were all fascinated by the smaller complex and darker designs on the soft fabric. Maul was entranced by the fabric until Feral pushed between him and Obi-wan and quickly struck up a conversation with Maul.  Obi-wan looked back at Savage, who glowered at Maul and Feral. Turning his eyesight quickly, Obi-wan looked forward to see Viscus and Sister Acolyte. Besides Maul and Feral's talking, the group was silent on the trip. Obi-wan couldn't help but take notice that Feral and Savage were in normal grayish blue shirts and dark gray pants while Maul was all dressed up in red. Obi-wan guessed Savage must have been used to getting all of the attention and now Maul is here and now he is getting all of the attention.

Maul and Feral continued to talk until Maul saw the entrance of the large Nightsister village. He stopped as he stared at the entrance. A memory flashed in his mind of the now dull gray and dark red color of the mist that overwhelmed the entrance. He remembered the entrance to be a bright ageless white that had a light mist of red covering the base of the entrance, but then he was overwhelmed with the day Sidious came for him. His nails had dug into the soft soil of Dathomir hoping to grab something that would help him prevent Sidious from taking him. Obi-wan placed a hand on Maul's back and led him into the village.

Maul looked around the dark cave that was barely lit by dim yellow and green lights with the occasional large bright fire and large candles that highlighted where windows and ledges were had added color to the gray stones that built the large buildings. Maul stopped as they crossed over a bridge. He looked into the ever bright bluish green water of the river that had surrounded and pierced into the large village. As he walked on he continued to see that all the Nightsisters had weapons on themselves.

"What happened?" Maul's voice was broken as if he was looking around the village that was devastated by a war. "The village isn't a village anymore. It's a fortress." Maul commented

"Everything had gone downhill after you were stolen, my son," Viscus replied "We had spent most if not nearly all of our resources looking for you. The only thing we knew that had happened is, you had yelled at your mother." Viscus spoke as Maul's gaze quickly turned to Viscus.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Viscus asked Maul turning back to look at him. He continued as Maul had stayed quiet. "It was when she said that you were to be sent to the Nightbrother village with me. You had wanted to stay and learn more about her new friend and visitor to Dathomir."

Maul's face was riddled with confusion that Obi-wan could clearly sense.

"Your mother had befriended Sidious with the promise of becoming his right hand in his promised Empire, that he has yet to begin. Sidious and your mother had taught each other many friends. You had sat in on each lesson and were in awe with her majiks and his ability to use the Force. When Sidious began to teach your mother, you had attempted to mimic his moves. Your mother had become worried about the way Sidious had taken an interest in you, so she told you that you would now be living with me in the Nightbrother village. You shouted at her and she tries to get you to understand but you ran to hide in the village. From there we had guessed you must have encountered Sidious because Nightsister's had reported him,"

"He dragged me out of the village." Maul snarled 

"After we couldn't find you for some months, your mother killed those Nightsisters that had done nothing to stop Sidious." Viscus added

"She should have left them alive for them to rot. Let them barely survive on little amounts food and water." Maul's anger was pouring everywhere and the sudden words had left Feral still and shocked.

"Maul," Obi-wan's voice broken in through the enraged voices in Maul's mind. "It's over now. It happened years ago, there's nothing you could have,"

"Maul." An echoing voice ranging through the air that snatched Maul's attention quicker than Obi-wan. Maul just stared forward as his gaze met his aged mother. Maul could remember her wearing the same clothing the day he was taken. Her tattoos only seemed darker and her face was more edged now that she was older. Her body was no doubt much thinner than what Maul had remembered her, but Maul could never forget her silver eyes.

As Mother Talzin approached Maul, sadness and joy had overfilled her. She walked right up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, my son, he has done so much to you..." Mother Talzin's voice was soft and heartbreaking as she looked at Maul's tattoos that were completely unfamiliar to her. Even the flame orange eyes he once had were now gone. Now split into yellow and red like the raging fires of a thousand suns. But she didn't have to recognize that it was her son. She had foreseen it and even asked the Winged Goddess if it were true and now Maul stands before her as wide-eyed and looking as shocked as he did when she had a surprise for him when he was younger.

Before Talzin knew it, Maul was hugging her tightly. She could feel his hands clutch her clothes and his arms shaking. She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, even she could sense his overwhelmed joy, but what she was trying to figure out is why he was afraid.

"Mother..." Maul spoke in such a whisper that only she could hear him. It was a voice she missed with all of her heart. One that sought out for comfort and somewhere safe.

"Everything will get better my dear boy. There is nothing to worry about now." She held him even tighter not wanting to let him go.


	30. The Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started with the chapter I'd LOVE to give a shout out to my favorite commenter on ALL of my Star Wars stories and now one of my best friends, Yassi. Yassi puts out all of the comments that one would only hear from the direct minds of the people who read. They aren't afraid to point out my mistakes and tell me what they absolutely love.
> 
> Don't feel down other readers who don't comment or other commenters, I LOVE YOU ALL TOO! You all give me the support to keep writing these stories!

Mother Talzin released her son from her hug as she felt a shift in the air. The shift baffled her until she saw Obi-wan approach them. A Force wielder, the one thing that she banned from her Clan and the planet.

"You, what are you doing here?" Mother Talzin questioned her voice rising slightly.

"Mother, no!" Maul's voice panicked "Whatever you're thinking, it's not that! He's not here to hurt you or me or anyone. He brought me home! My master would never want,"

"Master?!" Mother Talzin snapped, Obi-wan and Maul looked around to see Nightsisters surrounding them. Mother Talzin then felt another shift in the air. Obi-wan looked at Maul, gulping as Maul had reached for his stolen lightsaber to not feel it there. It was a quick moment of relief as Obi-wan remembered that he had taken it from Maul the moment they landed.

"Maul!" Obi-wan's voice was steady and strong. "Calm yourself, we are not in any danger."

Obi-wan stood next to Maul and placed his hand on Maul's shoulder to feel it shaking.

"My son will not be a slave to any more Force wielders. Have you all forgotten that you are forbidden on Dathomir? Viscus, how dare you bring someone of his kind to the heart of our people!" Mother Talzin's calm rage turned to Viscus, who looked unaffected.

"Obi-wan has done no harm to our son Talzin," Viscus started

"I have freed Maul, Mother Talzin," Obi-wan spoke up as Maul's arm kept shaking, Mother Talzin's naturally calm appearance turned angry. "I am not Maul's master. I never wanted to be."

Maul's face twist into a sad and broken looked as he turned to look at Obi-wan.

"I am sure you have foreseen him coming home to you. But if you had kept your eyes on Sidious, you would have been able to tell that he's been dead. I killed him and in doing so, Maul had sworn that he would serve me. The entire time that Maul has been in my care I have kept him from being killed by Sidious' master and kept him out of the hand of the Jedi. In taking care of Maul, I have separated myself and abandoned the Jedi way. I also am the one who helped Maul find his way back home to you, Mother Talzin. If you wish to punish me for a wrong that I have not done, tell that to your son." Obi-wan spoke hoping that Mother Talzin would heed his warning that he wished was a bluff. Obi-wan watch as Talzin's expression calmed and the surrounding Nightsisters all turned to look at their leader waiting for an order.

 "Maul," The witch finally spoke, "Is what Kenobi say true?"

"Yes, mother! After Sidious' defeat, mas- Kenobi has shown me nothing but kindness. He has shown me there is more than just the dark side of things. He has never threatened me or raised a single hand at me. He has protected me from the Jedi. He has shown me that there is more kindness in the galaxy than Sidious' lies told me. Please, mother, do not punish him." Maul begged his mother as he stayed by Obi-wan's side.

"And you are not just saying this because he is here?" Mother Talzin questioned Maul which got her a sharp look from Viscus.

"I would declare the truth about Kenobi anywhere you want me to, mother. Kenobi is the most caring person I have ever met and I would willingly die if it ensured his safety." Maul stated and Talzin was silent for a moment.

"Very well then. Savage, Feral go with Sisters Talia and Karis. Take Maul and his welcomed friend around the village." Mother Talzin ordered and the two Nightsisters stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, Mother." The four of them spoke and the Nightsisters walked over to the four men. They began to walk off and left Viscus behind, who waited and just looked at Mother Talzin before walking up to her. The remaining Nightsister watched Viscus approach Talzin, some leaving to return to what thy were doing, some stayed keeping an eye on the remaining Nightbrother.

Not a word was spoken between them until they were alone in the main meeting building that stood nearly in the center of the village.

"You are upset Viscus, what is wrong?" Talzin turned to him as he closed the door.

"You questioned Maul's ability to speak in front of others and his ability to speak the truth." Viscus' voice stayed as calm as Talzin's

"Maul has been through a lot in his life. Sidious has not been dead for long." Talzin spoke walking to her seat at the table.

"So you have been watching Sidious. Is that what you've been doing in this new free time of yours? Watching and studying the Sith?" Viscus questioned

"After Sidious' death, I have been attempting to watch the one who had killed him, but that was beyond my vision," Talzin responded placing her hands on her large chair. "I do not trust this... ex-Jedi."

"Maul does seem to respect Kenobi more than a master and slave relationship would go and  Maul does look at him higher than anyone else." Vicus thought aloud

"So tell me, what caused the delay with bringing Maul here?"  Talzin questioned

"A very odd Rancor attack. Rancors do not come this far out of their natural habitat. Do you think it was caused by the Singing Mountain Clan and their magiks?" Viscus pondered

"No, but we shall worry about the Rancor later. What of Maul and Kenobi at that time?" Talzin inquired

"The village attacked it and Maul and Kenobi had come to help before Savage stopped Kenobi from joining the attack. Savage had his weapon pointed at Kenobi and Maul had knocked the weapon away from its aim at Kenobi. Then everyone was amazed at Maul's performance. We had lost many Nightbrother's in the attack and we would barely wound the creature with its unusual knowledge of strategy and the layout of the village. Despite all of that Maul was able to kill the creature on his own." Viscus  reported

"On his own?!" Talzin hummed in amusement, "And after the attack?"

"As the Rancor fell, Maul turned and went quickly over to Kenobi, doing nothing in between. He had made sure Kenobi was alright and that nothing happened to him." Viscus finished

"Hmmm," Was all the Talzin said in response

"There's something between Maul and Kenobi and Kenobi is trying to hide it. With they way he spoke about punishing him and him saying you'll have to tell it to Maul, that was in no way a bluff." Viscus thought aloud

"We will find out what it is, Viscus." Mother Talzin sat down and looked into her crystal ball to see her sons, Obi-wan and the Nightsister walking around the dim village.


	31. Help

As they walk, Obi-wan couldn't help but use his force to see into Maul's mind. He could sense Maul's happiness and no darkness was shown anywhere in Maul's mind, which had calmed Obi-wan and unsettled him.

"Kenobi?" Maul whispered confused as he looked over at Obi-wan.

"Yes, Maul?" Obi-wan replied retracting himself from Maul's mind.

"Is everything alright?" Maul asked and Obi-wan knew he was caught.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened back there with your mother. I know everything right now can be a bit overwhelming, I don't want you to be angry with her if she does decide to punish me." Obi-wan whispered making sure to choose his words carefully to ensure he doesn't cause a shift to happen. Maul opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Obi-wan sighed and ran his hand over his face as he sensed Maul's automatic obedience kick in. Obi-wan went to say something but decided not to as well. 

Feral watched as the conversation ended between Maul and Obi-wan. He didn't need and powers to tell that Obi-wan was upset about something and that Maul had become clearly more confined to himself because of Obi-wan. He looked over at Savage, who was also not in the happiest of moods. Turning his head, Feral watched as the Nightsister's toured Maul and Obi-wan around the village telling them where they can go and where not to go. 

Feral then took notice that Maul's arm was shaking and his hand was balled up. But before Feral could say anything about it, they had arrived back to the center of the village where Talzin and Viscus awaited them. By the time Feral looked back at Maul and Obi-wan, they looked like nothing had changed and that no one had gotten upset.

"Thank you sisters, you both are now dismissed," Talzin ordered and the two Nightsisters had disappeared into the large village. "My sons, you will be staying here in the village along with Brother Viscus."

"What about Kenobi, mother?" Obi-wan was surprised to hear that it was Feral's voice that raised the question instead of Maul.

"He will be able to stay with you all," Talzin answered, "However if he wants to leave the hut that you all are staying in, someone must accompany him. Viscus you know they way to the hut, take our sons and Kenobi there." Viscus nodded and looked at the boys, turning he began to lead the way.

"Talzin, if you do not mind, I wish to talk to you before I head off to the hut with the others." Obi-wan spoke up and Maul looked at him. Obi-wan could sense Maul's confusion and worry as much as he saw it in Maul's eyes.

"Of course Kenobi." Mother Talzin replied and Obi-wan sent a reassuring wave to Maul before Obi-wan walked towards Mother Talzin. After standing there for a moment, Maul turned to follow his brothers and father.

"What is on your mind Kenobi?" Mother Talzin asked as she leads Obi-wan into the same room she and Viscus were in. 

"Mother Talzin, I know that your magiks are similar to the Force. So tell me have you felt something... off about Maul?" Obi-wan questioned as Mother Talzin walked over to her seat.

"Yes. Something was... off. I felt it before you both landed at the Nightbrother's village." Mother spoke pulling out her chair.

"It's because of Sidious," Obi-wan watched as Talzin sat in her chair surprised, "he broke Maul so much that Maul broke into multiple versions of himself to hide within himself from Sidious. I've seen inside of his mind. There is so much fighting and the need for dominance going on inside of his mind that even though Sidious is dead Maul is still haunted by voice."

"You had nothing to do with my son being this way?" Talzin questioned looking into her crystal ball

"I have only been trying to help him, Mother. I have sacrificed everything I have ever known to help Maul." Obi-wan walked over to her as she gazed into her crystal ball then stood up from her seat.

"I will see what I can do to help my son, thank you for telling me this Kenobi." Talzin walked over to Obi-wan, "Come. I will show you the way to where you will be staying."

"Thank you, Mother Talzin. I also must tell you something more." Obi-wan said as they stood at the door of the room.

"We can talk on the way." Talzin opened the door letting Obi-wan through first.

"After Sidious' death, I thought I had freed him from the Sith and the Dark Side, expect as he was being healed, Sidious' master, Darth Plagueis had found him and he is more determined than ever to either make Maul his apprentice or kill him." Obi-wan spoke as they walked through the dimly lit hidden village. 

"I see. Is there any more?"

"Yes. When I left The Jedi Temple on Coruscant, I was unconscious due to a terrible wound I had received. Maul had saved me and healed me away from the other Jedi. To them, it seemed like Maul had kidnapped me. so they are also looking for Maul." 

"My son had saved you from other Jedi? That is uncalled for, for Jedi to attack their own." Mother Talzin stopped to look at Obi-wan in the orange and green glow.

"When I had killed Sidious, Maul declared me his master, but the other Jedi thought it to be disgusting and when they found out that I opened myself up to Maul and made the master and apprentice bond with him, they wanted to break it as quickly as they could. They could only see Maul as what they feared the most when I could see Maul as someone who needed help. I had others on my side to try and help Maul until the moment I made the bond with Maul." Obi-wan explained further as he took a few steps further than Talzin did.

"It seems like my son has feelings for you more than gratitude and gratefulness." Mother Talzin started walking again with a devious smile on her face when Obi-wan froze shocked at her statement.

"Yeah, I guess our feelings run deeper," Obi-wan mumbled quietly as he continued to walk with Mother Talzin.

\---------

Maul was calmed as he walked with his brothers to their home in the Nightsister village. Worry kept bubbling up inside of Maul as he thought back to trying to figure out why would Obi-wan want to talk to his mother alone. He was surprised with himself when he vocalized the question.

"I'm sure Obi-wan is just wanting to make sure that mother trusts him, Maul. I wouldn't worry about anything." Feral gave his eldest brother a trustworthy smile.

"Hopefully," Maul mumbled as they paused in front of their home.

"You truly care about Kenobi don't you?" Feral asked and Maul couldn't help but nod

"More than anyone knows..." Maul looks at Feral, trying to keep himself calm and not worry about Obi-wan.

"Huh! Call Kenobi whatever you want Maul, but you're home now. Mother will hand you over to a Nightsister the moment one wants you and Kenobi won't be able to do anything about it." Savage spoke up breaking into the conversation. 

"Savage!" Feral snapped at him

"You know life around here Feral. Maul won't be treated any differently than any other Nightbrother. Once a Nightsister chooses him, he's their property until he dies or gets one pregnant." Savage continues until Maul suddenly started to growl.

"I will not be the property of any Nightsister!" Maul snarled, his eyes slightly bloodshot

"Get used to it brother, welcome home." Savage turned and started to walk towards the house until Maul let out a savage roar and tackled Savage.

\----------

Mother Talzin had a nice conversation with Obi-wan as they walked to the house. Both of them became nervous as they felt a shift in the air and then they heard a bone-rattling roar seeing Maul tackle Savage to the ground.

"Maul!" Obi-wan and Talzin shouted and ran toward the fighting pair.


	32. Coming

Obi-wan roughly yanked Maul off Savage after powerful punches landed on Savage's face and body. Maul snarled and roared at Savage pulling away from Obi-wan. Savage wiped the blood that slowly drained from the corner of his mouth and snarled as he stood back up.

"I'm gonna knock the shit out of you for doing that." Savage snapped and charged at Maul and Obi-wan until Feral ran just a bit quicker than Savage, locking his arms around the other yellow Zabrak and his feet dug into the ground as he pulled Savage back.

"Brothers, please calm down!" Feral begged as he struggled to keep Savage back. Before Feral knew it Savage's elbow slammed into his face, breaking the young brother's nose. Feral cried out in pain let go of Savage covering his nose that poured out blood.

Maul kept struggling as Obi-wan held him back as Obi-wan tried to get inside of Maul's mind, that was unusually blocked to Obi-wan. Savage roared as he charged at Maul.

"Enough!" Before Savage could reach Maul, Talzin shouted and used her magiks to push Savage into the house. The force wasn't enough to knock Savage out, but it was enough for him to know that the fight wasn't worth fighting at the moment. Even the only thing breaking the silence now was Maul's continued struggle. But instead of him attempting to just yank and pull away from Obi-wan, he was shaking along with his movements. Along with his movements, he was roaring and snarling that also turned into cries and whines then back into the violent noises. Obi-wan fought hard to break into Maul's mind as Talzin stood in terror watching Maul's struggles and feeling the constant shifts in her son's body. During Maul's struggling, the Zabrak's nail dug into Obi-wan just deep enough for the blood to drain down his arms.

Once Obi-wan found a way into Maul's mind, everything crumbled. Maul's body fell limp in Obi-wan's arms. Quickly pulling his force back to him, Obi-wan was shocked as Maul fell, the second before Obi-wan left Maul's mind he had heard screaming roars, chain rattling, crying and pleading before it was like someone threw a switch and turned everything off.

\---------

Obi-wan paced the hall that had led to Maul's room. Maul had woken up from his unconscious state only an hour ago and Obi-wan tried to go inside his room to figure out what's wrong with Maul, but Obi-wan was met with a locked door. Obi-wan had pleaded for Maul to unlock the door and to let him in, but he was only answered with silence. Maul would not answer him. Obi-wan at moments kept thinking that Maul had fallen asleep, but he would send his force out to investigate to find out Maul was awake and fully alert. Yet Obi-wan could not feel what Maul was feeling like he normally could. Obi-wan checked the bond they had. Fully intact. Nothing was wrong with it. Nothing was different. He couldn't even tell which of the personas were in control of Maul.

Obi-wan needed to know what was wrong. The longer he paced in the hall, the more the sinking feeling in Obi-wan grew. Obi-wan could just tell that something was wrong.

It was hours before Obi-wan sensed something different.

Jedi.

They were found.

Obi-wan went over to the door and placed his hand on the handle. "That's strange. It was locked before." Obi-wan looked into the room after opening the door. The adrenaline to warn Maul was overwhelmed with the nervousness of even entering the room. Obi-wan thought to himself trying to calm himself, but what was he feeling? 

Fear.

Or sensing it? He couldn't tell if it was his or Maul's feelings. It had confused him and he pushed it aside. If it was him, he could afford to be scared. Not of Maul or the Jedi. He had to be calm and collected. Obi-wan took a deep breath calming himself. But what put him off was his lack of knowledge of how Maul was. 

Obi-wan walked into the room seeing it mainly empty until he saw Maul sitting in the corner of the room like a child who had gotten in trouble. Like a child. Obi-wan took a breath of relief as he walked over to Maul and kneeled down next to him.

"Maul," Obi-wan spoke softly, but the break in the silence still caused Maul to jump.

"Master?" Maul's voice was quiet and wondering while his eyes somehow seemed larger as if in search of knowledge and full of innocence. Maul turned slowly to Obi-wan as Obi-wan also sat on the floor.

"Oh, Maul," Obi-wan sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. When Obi-wan looked back at Maul, Maul's eyes never shifted from him. Obi-wan sat up straighter and waved Maul over to come close to him. Obi-wan wanted to see if this Maul was pure innocence or if Sidious had tainted even a bit of him.

Maul slowly crawled over to Obi-wan and next to and leaned against Obi-wan. Obi-wan couldn't help but chuckle and wrap an arm around Maul.

"Master?" Maul spoke up again looking up at Obi-wan after they were silent for a moment with Maul's ear pressed against Obi-wan's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Yes, Maul?" Obi-wan spoke up looking down at him.

"Is mother mad at me for starting the fight with Savage?" Maul quietly asked

"No, Maul, no. She was scared that one of you would get hurt or not give each other the chance to like each other." Obi-wan explained to him, "Speaking of the fight, why did it happen? What caused it, Maul?"

"Savage was saying that a Nightsister was going to take me away from you! That I was going to have to be a servant to her!" Maul spoke louder as he turned to Obi-wan fully with tears in his eyes.

"Oh..." Was all Obi-wan could say at Maul's statement. Obi-wan had forgotten the tradition of the Nightsisters and how they use the men as servants.

"I don't want to leave you!" Maul started to cry as he wrapped his arms around Obi-wan. Obi-wan smiled softly as he took a breath then hugged Maul.

"You don't need to worry Maul. I will talk with your mother and I'm sure we can work something out." Obi-wan rubbed Maul's back as the large red Zabrak in his arms calmed down.

"You promise?" Maul sniffled and rubbed his eyes looking up at Obi-wan.

"I cross my heart, Maul." Obi-wan leaned into Maul and kissed his cheek. "No one can separate us, Maul, and if we are ever separated, I will be right there on my way back to you."

Maul smiled back at Obi-wan looking deep into the blue eyes that gave him much comfort and protection. Maul kept his smile, unlike Obi-wan, as they stood up.

"Now Maul," Obi-wan spoke up with a serious, yet soft, tone in his voice, "We need to get you to your mother."

"But why?" Maul sounded completely oblivious to the situation as Obi-wan cursed himself as he could sense the Jedi were closer to Dathomir. No, not closer to Dathomir. They were on Dathomir. Obi-wan, saying nothing else, grabbed Maul's hand and lead him to where he could sense Talzin. As Obi-wan led Maul to Talzin, Maul blinked in complete confusion.

"Master, why are we in such a rush to see mother? What's happening?" Maul looked around the dimly lit village trying to get a grasp on what was wrong. Obi-wan opened his mouth to tell Maul that the Jedi were coming to separate them, but then Obi-wan remembered that he was dealing with Maul as a child. Obi-wan stopped and placed his hands onto Maul's shoulders.

"I need you to be with your mother, so... I can go and talk with Savage. I want him to know that you didn't mean to attack him." Obi-wan lied to Maul, hoping to whatever god or goddess that was out there that Maul would not sense that it was a lie.

"I should go with you then! So Savage really knows that I didn't want to hurt him." Maul said growing a smile at his idea and at how Savage would be happy that his older brother would be able to make a truce between them and hoping that it would set an example for him.

"No, Maul, I want you to stay with your mom." Obi-wan rejected

"But why?" Maul's smile faded

"If Savage is still angry at you for attacking him, he might attack you and I don't want you to get hurt." Obi-wan said rubbing Maul's shoulders comfortingly.

"But what if you get hurt?" Maul became worried about Obi-wan, his eyes filling with tears once again.

"I'm sure I could win in a fight against your brother! I have some tricks up my sleeves. There's no need to worry." Obi-wan said feeling a bit silly after saying that knowing that is was any kid who never met his brother would say.

"You promise you'll be alright?" Maul rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"I promise Maul." Obi-wan hugged him before returning to his previous goal. Getting Maul to Talzin. If Maul was hurt while there were Jedi on Dathomir, Obi-wan knew Talzin would never trust him with Maul ever again.

\---------

After dropping Maul off with a calm yet knowing Mother Talzin, Obi-wan couldn't help but sense something sinister. He looked back at where Mother Talzin's hut was, but he didn't sense it coming from Maul. Suddenly Obi-wan felt a jolt go through his body as if he had been hit by lighting. He felt weak in his knees and light headed. He sat down on the last bridge he had to cross to leave the Nightsister village. He felt almost sick. He turned to look at himself in the flowing river beneath the bridge.

A sinister chill ran through Obi-wan's body as he saw his reflection. His eyes were corrupted with the dark side.

Jumping in surprise of what he saw, Obi-wan pushed himself away from the edge of the bridge. As he then stood up, Obi-wan didn't feel any more pain in his arm where Maul had scratched him. He checked his arms to see that they were completely healed. Obi-wan looked down at the two hidden lightsabers on his belt. Reaching down for his, he was shocked that the slightly corrupted crystal of Mace Windu's lightsaber called to him instead of the one that called to him when he first became a padawan then ever since. 

Obi-wan quickly left the Nightsister village out of the pure shock of what was happening. Once he thought he was far enough from the village, Obi-wan knew he had to calm down. After taking many deep breaths, Obi-wan reminded himself that Maul could still feel his emotions through their bond. 

He shifted his attention back to the corrupted lightsaber. He picked it up from his belt and looked at it trying to think of a reason at why this lightsaber would be calling him and not the one he made. Igniting the lightsaber was nothing new to Obi-wan. Until the longer he held it in his hands, the redder the blade of the lightsaber became.

Crying out of pure fear and surprise, Obi-wan dropped the lightsaber and ran away from it a couple of paces. He stopped and looked back at the deactivated lightsaber that laid on the ground. Obi-wan thought he was done for. That Maul had sensed his terror and was quickly on his way to rescue Obi-wan from whatever was happening, but there was one thing wrong. Obi-wan still couldn't sense Maul. Obi-wan didn't know if he ever regained it after the fight Maul had. Now that he thought about it, it was out of a pure guess that it was Maul's child persona that was taking control of his body and, even further, Obi-wan remembered that the last time he was in Maul's head, the child had nearly no influence over the other personas.The child only had control of Maul's body before due to Obi-wan pulling him to the surface.

"What is happening?..." Obi-wan reapproached the lightsaber and picked it up with a shaking hand.

"Kenobi!" A voice shouted through the mist that sent more chills through Obi-wan's body. When Obi-wan looked up he found the owner of the voice, who was the true owner the lightsaber that he had completely corrupted now. Mace Windu.


	33. Corruption within

Obi-wan froze as he saw the Jedi master approach him. The closer the one Jedi master came, the more Jedi he saw. Soon enough Obi-wan saw all the Jedi he and Maul encountered on Mandalore and more. Obi-wan swore the entire Jedi Council was there.

"Oh no," Fear filled Obi-wan, he couldn't let them see him like this. Then for a moment, Obi-wan sensed something else. No not something. Someone. Obi-wan looked around and within the shadows, he saw a tall dark figure with yellow eyes. The fear in Obi-wan turned into a boiling hatred. Any feeling of fear of the Jedi seeing him like this went away.

"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon's spoke walking closer to Obi-wan then Windu and Yoda.

"Qui-gon, be careful." Windu caution taking a step further.

"You all shouldn't be here," Obi-wan said calmly glaring at them

"Obi-wan, what's happened to you?" Qui-gon questioned with a heartbroken look.

"Turned to the dark side he has." Yoda sighed looking down

"Obi-wan," Qui-gon spoke quietly "Can we talk?"

Obi-wan watched as Qui-gon approached him and he turned to where he saw the figure to see it gone. He knew he had to keep both of their attention.

"What do you want?" Obi-wan questioned as Qui-gon walked up to him.

"Please tell me Obi-wan that it's not true. Tell me that you haven't gone to the dark side." Qui-gon spoke quietly for only him and Obi-wan to hear.

"I haven't." Obi-wan's voice was steady almost emotionless

"Oh, thank," Qui-gon began as he looked into Obi-wan's clear blue eyes

"But something is different in me." Obi-wan cut his old mentor off. "I don't know what it is, but it is something I need to get rid of."

"Where is the Sith Apprentice?" Windu shouted breaking into their conversation.

"Where Maul is, is none of your concern!" Obi-wan looks over at the Jedi that has been the cause of Obi-wan and Maul leaving the Jedi Temple.

"Kenobi, we insist that you and the Sith Apprentice surrender yourselves now before anyone is hurt." Windu took a step even closer to Obi-wan. Qui-gon and the other Jedi Council members all felt a cold wind blow as Obi-wan glared at the Jedi Master. Obi-wan clutched his fists forcing himself to remain calm as he felt something in him boil.

"Don't hold yourself back, Kenobi." A raspy voice interfered with the tense situation. "Let your feelings flow. You do not belong to these Jedi anymore."

"Plagueis!" Obi-wan spoke through his teeth as he attempted to keep himself calm. The rage flowing through Obi-wan flowed faster through Obi-wan when Plagueis appeared from the shadows behind Obi-wan. 

"What are you doing here Sith?!" Windu shouted at the tall Sith.

"I am here to claim what I've accomplished," Plagueis spoke in his raspy yet smooth voice.

"Explain yourself Sith!" Yoda demanded

"In my years of hiding, I have searched for a way to extend my life and after so long I have created life using only the Force." Plagueis began with all the Jedi and Obi-wan in shock. "After hearing of my apprentice's unfortunate death, I planned on killing you Kenobi, yet you showed to be much more useful than that damned Zabrak  my apprentice choose."

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked holding the corrupted lightsaber in his hands backing away from the Sith Lord.

"You can feel it in you can't you, Kenobi?" Plagueis smirked as he slowly walked toward Obi-wan. "Every single piece of your body is changing. Boiling! Don't hold back your anger. You can let it out. "

"Do not listen to him Obi-wan!" Qui-gon shouts and ignites his lightsaber. "You will back away from Obi-wan this instant!" Qui-gon ran to Obi-wan's side and pointed his lightsaber right at the Sith Lord.

"You are outnumbered Sith and surrounded! You were foolish to show yourself in front of us!" Windu declared as Plagueis calmly looks around himself to see the Jedi Council did have him surrounded.

"How foolish." Plagueis mocks with a laugh then turned to Obi-wan, who held his head as if he was in pain.

"Fight it Obi-wan! Do not let him win!" Qui-gon begs Obi-wan as he keeps his lightsaber pointed at Plagueis. Then with a raise of Plagueis' hand, a jolt is sent through Obi-wan. Obi-wan falls to his knees, he cries out from the pain as the Jedi stand there hopeless to help their ally. 

After long moments of Obi-wan crying out in pain, it all goes silent and Obi-wan's hands drop from holding his head.

"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon calls out into the silence. After a long moment of silence, Obi-wan stands up without a word then looks over at Qui-gon with blazing yellow eyes. Before Qui-gon could even mutter another word, Obi-wan ignites Windu's corrupted lightsaber and attacks his old mentor with every piece of Obi-wan's mind and body telling him to kill every Jedi he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought in my life I would actually Google The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise. But here you guys go! Obi-wan has gone mad!   
> I actually wondered what I should do with Plagueis for quite some time and I also wondered what I could do with Plagueis' powers to manipulate midi-chlorians so here is my take on Plagueis' powers. I know some of you may comment about how tired Plagueis was after successfully creating life through only the Force, but my explanation is that he was able to get some sleep while Sidious and Maul left to Naboo. The rest shall be explained later. Sorry for the short chapter!


	34. Help

Talzin struggled to keep Maul restrained. She was terrorized by the state of her son. He was first sitting down with her explaining his concerns about meeting up with Savage alone and then in the middle of a sentence his eyes had become completely bloodshot with a huge shift in the Force. She was able to contain him with her magiks but somehow he was wearing her out quickly. Much quicker than anyone else she had ever encountered ever could. Before Talzin knew it, a wave of the Force broke through her magik barrier then another powerful wave hit her. She was thrown to the other side of the room hitting her head hard and knocking her out cold. 

It was futile for the Nightsisters to attack him. Every Sister that approached him with even the look to attack him he sent out a wave through the Force that knocked her and the other Sisters behind her back and to the ground. Maul ran out of Nightsister village using only his senses that he was born with to track down Obi-wan. 

As Maul arrived at the scene of the battle, he stood in the shadows and used his power in the Force to thicken the air around the entire battle. Using the slow moments, Maul used his other hand to summon Obi-wan's lightsaber to him. He threw himself into the fight, lifting the thickened air away. He dodged every attack from the Jedi and pushing them one by one away from Obi-wan, not yet igniting the lightsaber. Once he nearly cleared everyone from the middle, there were only two people left. Yoda and Obi-wan. Using both of his hands, he Force pushed them away from each other.

Plagueis stood there and watched as Maul walked between the two fighting opponents. Maul faced Obi-wan silently as Maul watched his corrupted love stand with a scowl on his face. 

"Good. Now I can see who will succeed in becoming my apprentice!" Plagueis mused and all the Jedi didn't know what to do next. Stop the Sith Lord or stop Maul and Obi-wan from fighting and take them back to the Temple. Windu and Yoda looked at each other.

Maul stood there watching Obi-wan just stand there and watch him back. His mind was spinning and falling and full of chaos. In his mind parts of him were crying and breaking down. They didn't know what to do as their mind was a mess with cage parts everywhere. Other parts of him hated Obi-wan just for being part of the Dark Side. Other parts of him were in a desperate state of trying to just gain control of their body. Overall all of them but one were afraid and scared and wanted it all to stop. The one that did not care about anything. The one that lived off of hatred, anger, and fear. The one that would kill anyone and anything in its way was in control of the body. The one that everyone in Maul's mind fought to contain was now free. 

Pieces of Maul cried terrified of Obi-wan's eyes as they burned their new yellow color. They begged for all not to be real.  The part of Maul that stored his memories held Maul's child-like persona as the child cried denying that everything that they saw was just false, that it was some kind of bad dream. That part of Maul that usually has control over the body was crying as he and the dark part of Maul and the protecting persona of Maul all tried to claw and run their way through the dark area that grew ever more inside of Maul's mind and locked the evilest of them in control of their body. Other personas of Maul just stood there watching and waiting to see what would happen next. They stood there curious to find out who will win if the others would make it and re-cage the monster that was free in their mind before it was too late for them. They stood there with their feelings binding them in place.

As Maul watched Obi-wan, most of his personas felt rejected by the yellow eyes that showed no return of the endless blue sea that Maul felt like he could drown himself in, or where we always felt welcomed and cared for, or where he always saw peace and nothing was able to sway it from it own utopia.  He wondered why hadn't Obi-wan made a single move yet. The yellow-eyed Obi-wan just stood there, he hadn't ignited his lightsaber yet or said a single word just like Maul. No one inside or outside of Maul's head could tell what Obi-wan or the persona of Maul were thinking. 

Yoda, the other Jedi, and Plagueis looked at the two as they stood there like statues as if they were trying to predict each other's powers and moves. Plagueis' patience was wearing out and not only that, but Yoda had spotted him sway back and forth. Plagueis' tiredness was getting to him again. He couldn't fight all the Jedi at once and he couldn't flee from them. Maybe with Obi-wan's and Maul's help, he could succeed in getting away, neither one of them could defeat the Jedi on their own. No Sith could, Plagueis could buy himself time, but his body screaming at him for more sleep, he was at a stand still. He needed Maul and Obi-wan to fight and distract the Jedi or at least most of them, he could handle 3 chasing him to his ship but most certainly not the entire Council. Plagueis had planned to corrupt Obi-wan and for the Jedi to be too concerned with taking Maul that he could get away with Obi-wan and train him. But this version of Maul was even unknown to him. Could this be what Sidious had been training all these years, Plagueis thought to himself.

As everyone watched, Obi-wan ignited the red lightsaber of Mace Windu and a split second later Maul ignited the still blue lightsaber of Obi-wan. Plagueis and the Jedi watched as the two charged at each other and started their battle. As they fought, they all watched at how Obi-wan's lightsaber dimmed then became bright again. Then the lightsaber looked like it was losing it's color or changing red before becoming a bright shining blue again. At points in the battle, the blue lightsaber faltered and deactivate itself in the middle of an attack or a block. In the moments where the blue lightsaber stopped working, Obi-wan and Maul threw each other around using the Force.

Obi-wan cackled after he threw Maul against a large tree. A loud noise could be heard when Maul's head hit the tree. Obi-wan walked up to Maul as Maul's body just laid there on the ground motionless. Obi-wan stood there above Maul's body.

Obi-wan's calm and cold expression fell the longer he stood there. Fear and shock dawned on Obi-wan's face the longer Maul just laid there. Qui-gon took a step towards Obi-wan sensing the light cracking through and exposing itself through the darkness. A soft lightness seemed to fill the air around them. The mist seemed to also dissipate the longer Maul laid there and Obi-wan stood in front of him. Yoda used his cane to block Qui-gon's path as the Council stood there giving their full attention to the two runaways.

"Maul?" Obi-wan's voice broke the silence as his knees started to shake and he fell to the ground next to Maul. 

It hurt Qui-gon to see Obi-wan like this. Controlled by a Sith Lord then seeing him scared like this. As he watched his old padawan shake his friend desperately, he noticed something. Plagueis was gone and there was a larger group of people closing in on them. The Nightsister's were coming and it had hit the Jedi Council members like a ton of bricks.

"We need to gather the two of them quickly." Mace Windu declared and as he took a step a purple arrow hit the edge of his boot just missing his toes. There was nothing the Jedi could do against the Nightsister's since the Jedi were on Dathomir.

Obi-wan, in a full out panic attack, didn't check the bond between them to notice that it was open once again. Obi-wan cried as he held and shook Maul begging for him to wake up. Obi-wan held Maul with his eyes closed as Maul opened his eyes. Maul couldn't help but smile at Obi-wan's tears that fell onto his shoulder. Obi-wan jumped as he felt Maul's arms encase him in a hug. 

"I knew you were still in there," Maul whispered in Obi-wan's ear causing Obi-wan to cry even more as he held onto Maul tightly. 

The Jedi and Nightsisters stood around the two watching them yet watching the other group to see who would make the first move.


	35. Realizations

Obi-wan tears had become tears of happiness as he held Maul tightly to him. With both of them weak from their fight, they sat up and leaned against the  tree that had previously knocked Maul out. Maul saw a blurry image of his mother and Nightsisters. Something had also told him that they were not happy. As Maul's vision cleared, he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon's voice spoke as he took a step towards Maul and Obi-wan.

"Take another step forward Jedi and we will not hesitate to shoot at you!" Sister Acolyte hissed aiming her bow at Qui-gon.

"I am only trying to see if my old padawan is alright," Qui-gon announced taking the step back to where he was.

"Jedi Master Yoda," Mother Talzin's voice boomed as she walked to the front of the group of the Nightsisters, everyone was put on edge as they could hear the obvious annoyance in her voice. 

"Good to see you well, Mother Talzin," Yoda replied in a much calmer tome than Talzin. "To see you under better conditions would have been better for this meeting of ours."

Mother Talzin just hummed in response to his comment. "Tell me, why would the Jedi bring this many Master Jedi to Dathomir?"

"We came to collect Maul and Kenobi," Windu spoke up

"Was I talking to you Jedi Master Windu?" Mother Talzin snapped at Windu along with some Nightsisters aiming their weapons at the Master.

"To be interrupted, Mother Talzin does not like, my friend. Explain our presence on Dathomir, let me." Yoda spoke to Windu before turning back to Talzin. "My friend's interruption I apologize for, Mother Talzin. Correct he is. To get Maul and young Kenobi and bring them to the Jedi Temple we are here for."

"My son and his friend are going nowhere Master Jedi," Talzin spoke her voice finally leveling out. 

"See more of that Dark Lord you will. Drawn here by Maul and now young Kenobi's presence on Dathomir, he will be." Yoda explained

"It is nothing we Nightsisters cannot handle on our own. We drove off Sith before, we can do it again." Talzin spoke as none of the Jedi or Maul or Obi-wan could read her expression.

"Stronger this Sith is," Yoda spoke.

"Mother," Maul struggled to stand as he leaned heavily against the tree, his head hung low as he begun to speak. "The Jedi are right. Plaugeis is unlike Sidious. He is a greater threat than Sidious ever was. If you think you and the Nightsisters would be able to defeat him, you are greatly mistaken."

"Gained the ability to create life and change others he has gained. Nearly killed your son, young Kenobi did after being affected by this Sith Lord." Yoda added and the word caused Talzin to look at Maul, who was helping Obi-wan stand. Her stoic face cracked showing her worry for her son.

"You didn't see this. Did you mother?" Maul's voice turned harsh as he spoke through his teeth and Mother Talzin's silence caused his voice to rise dramatically. "You didn't! Did you?! If you had, you wouldn't have let Obi-wan leave the village!"

Mother Talzin's stoic look had returned to her face. "I had only seen the Jedi coming here. I did not foresee any battle or Sith Lord."

Mother Talzin's words caught everyone but Maul off guard. It had caused the Nightsisters to even look amongst themselves, lower their weapons and began to whisper to each other.

"Dangerous it is to have Maul and young Kenboi here it is, you see," Yoda spoke before Maul could.

"My son and Kenobi would be as safe here as they would be in your Temple." Talzin hissed at Yoda

"Remove Maul and young Kenobi, impossible it will be from Dathomir then. Be back the Sith Lord will be." Yoda paused thinking for a moment. "Leave some Jedi here on Dathomir, would be the best decision. For the protection of your son, your Clan and young Kenobi."

Mother Talzin was silent for the longest of moments.  Her eyes roamed around her from her son's softening glare as Obi-wan placed a hand on Maul's shoulder, to the Jedi's calm pose, to her follower's questioning gaze. Surely they were questioning her leadership now. Her powers had failed not only her, but Maul and Kenobi, and it could put the entire clan at risk. 

Was she going to let more Jedi stay on Dathomir or was she going to uphold her own law that Force wielders were not allowed to be on Dathomir? She had already bent the law to accommodate to her son's needs. Was this Plaugeis truly more dangerous than Sidious was, or were the Jedi or Obi-wan getting Maul to say that? She terribly hated that her son could be used, but she had to take it into her mind as the Jedi were considered as a borderline enemy of theirs. She had to think of every single possibility that could happen before she decided on the decision she would make. 


	36. Trust

Talzin stood there for the longest time thinking. Allowing her son, Obi-wan and the other Jedi to stay could cause a commotion within her clan. However, if she let them leave she would be unable to protect her own son that was taken from her. Although if he stayed, she wouldn't be able to foresee any future approaches of this powerful Sith.

The old witch lifted her head and looked at her son and Obi-wan. She watched them for a moment before approaching the pair.

"My son, you said this Plagueis is more powerful than Sidious was." Mother Talzin's voice unusually quiet as she only wanted the two to hear her.

"Yes, he is. He caused me to momentarily turn to the dark side and attack the Jedi masters and Maul. I didn't know if I would turn back to normal." Obi-wan spoke before Maul.

"Plagueis is a manipulator he can hide in plain sight. He could even hide his presence to Sidious." Maul commented "It's useless to think that anyone can keep me from Plagueis. I could hide in the depths of the Unknown Regions and he would still find me."

"Don't think like that Maul. We're not trying to hide you anymore. Everyone is here on Dathomir to keep Plagueis from taking you. They're here to protect you." Obi-wan's voice raised as he spoke.

"My son." Mother Talzin started cradling Maul's cheek in her hand. "There is so much that even I still need to learn and even I can not see everything that may come our way, however, I am not letting you leave our home with those Jedi. Kenobi has still yet to prove that he will not be a danger to our clan. But I can see that he is of no danger to the clan. If you believe that you need more guards other than your clan and Kenobi, then I shall let a few Jedi temporarily stay with us until this Plagueis problem is done with."

Maul gazed upon his mother with wide eyes.

"You're letting me decide whether the Jedi can stay or not?"

Maul's voice was heard by all that stood around them. The shock flooded all the Nightsisters and Jedi. This had concerned the Jedi and the Nightsisters. The Jedi had already had many fights with the old Sith Apprentice and the renounced Jedi Knight. The Nightsisters only had heard of Maul saving the Nightbrother village from a deranged Rancor and watched him run for his life and force push their sisters that dared to walk in the general direction that he was running. The Nightsisters trust in Maul was wavering and now they are supposed to trust Talzin in trusting her son who was from what they were told mental disturbed by his past.

Maul looked over at Obi-wan as if asking for permission or approval or something. Maul's eyes locked onto Obi-wan's drowning himself in the relaxing deep blue color. After drinking in the eternal color of Obi-wan's eyes, Maul looks back at his mother's eyes that were a lighter blue that was filled with dark grey. It took him a moment to process all the thought that we're running through his mind.

"We will need Jedi here since I am to stay." Maul's voice was steady and certain as his gaze turned from his mother to the group of Jedi.

"Who will you require to stay here?" Mother Talzin walked with Maul as he approached the Jedi.

"The Jedi I need to stay..." Maul paused as he gazed at the large group of Jedi "is Jedi Master Ti and Qui-gon Jinn."

"Is that all you require, my son?" Talzin asked watching Maul turn away from the Jedi with his eyes closed.

"And Jedi Master Mace Windu."

 


	37. Setting the plan

Maul looks over at the Nightsisters as they whisper amongst themselves. Obi-wan, Talzin, and the Jedi could all sense a shift within Maul. It placed Obi-wan on the edge yet not enough to worry about anyone's safety, or at least not just yet. Maul made no noise as he stalked his way over to the Nightsisters as they ignored his presence until he drew Obi-wan's lightsaber. He didn't ignite it, he just held it. His eyes scour over the Nightsisters, all of the Nightsisters eyes met his. The longer he held their sight, few turned away, others briefly looked amongst each other before returning to Maul. Once Maul blinked and turned the Nightsisters turned to Mother Talzin and nodded. Maul then had turned to the Jedi, placing the lightsaber back on his belt.

"There's no objection from the council, is there?" Maul inquired

"A question, wise you think it is for Master Windu to stay?" Yoda had gestured to Windu as someone had finally raised the question.

"He is a good fighter, besides, I haven't killed him yet. It is not about mine or Obi-wan's comfort, it is about our safety." Maul answered his voice almost monotoned. Yoda hummed at the response.

"Then I will need my lightsaber," Windu spoke up with his arms crossed. Obi-wan nervously walked over to the Jedi master, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I apologize about the discolorment of the crystal," Obi-wan's voice was as quiet as a mouse constantly on the edge of running with residual anger.

"It is quite fine, Kenobi. I am sure I will be able to heal the crystal." Windu replies and Obi-wan quickly returns behind Maul.

"All you think you will need Young Maul?" Yoda asked taking a small step forward.

"I believe so." Maul replied with a small hint of a smile to the old force user.

"Then we shall take our leave, Mother Talzin." Yoda announced turning to the old witch. "Hopefully, all goes well."

Mother Talzin was silent for a moment. "As long as my son allows for your Jedi masters to remain on our planet, anyone from your council may return to Dathomir."

"Thank you, Mother Talzin." Yoda replied and begun to led the unwanted Jedi away, leaving only Qui-gon, Windu, Shaak Ti. Qui-gon had begun to approach Obi-wan until Maul had reached Obi-wan first.

"How are you feeling?" Maul quickly asked his eyes studied Obi-wan's. His once pure blue and gray eyes now surrounded with the thinnest of yellow.

"Don't worry about me now, worry when we're alone." Obi-wan spoke softly as Mother Talzin led her Nightsister away. Maul walked right next to Obi-wan matching his steps, never walking too fast or too slow. The three Jedi followed close behind them unable to hear their soft conversation.

"I can have mother examine you and see if she can use her magiks to help you fight whatever Plagueis has done to you." Maul's mind rattled with worry and the rush to find a solution before Plagueis and the dark side takes another thing that he holds close to him.

"I think I will be fine for now Maul, Plagueis should be off the planet by now. Even he knew to face against the entire Jedi council was a bad idea." Obi-wan commented, "He didn't even dare to fight when I was attacking them."

"That's curious." Obi-wan heard Maul say as he felt him shift. "But why wouldn't he attack?"

"He has stayed close to the shadows, maybe he just knew that he didn't have the high ground, even with me." Obi-wan's reply was accompanied with great sarcasm causing both him and Maul to smile before Obi-wan sensed another shift in Maul.

"There must be a reason. Was there anything that he had said to you or to the Jedi that might have hinted to some sort of weakness of his?" Maul asked with a stern voice. Obi-wan knew that this Maul was overly protective, but this had felt like an interrogation.

"Hmm, none that I know of. The only thing of importance I can think of is that he's been seeking to extend his life and that so far he's only been able to create life using the Force. Whoever or whatever that is we must watch out for as well, they could be potentially dangerous." Obi-wan thought out loud as Maul shifted again and he looked back at the Jedi before they entered the village.

"Have any of the younglings ever became tired or weak after practicing in manipulating the Force?" Maul inquired the Jedi masters, with a softer tone than the one he had used with Obi-wan.

"When they practice too long it is possible that they can pass out." Windu had spoken up first.

"Especially when they try to skip ahead of the rest of their class." Shaak Ti added "I have seen a fair share of ambitious younglings try to finish their training quicker than the others. They exert themselves too much and end up fainting or passing out."

Maul hummed in response as he turns back to Obi-wan and his personalities had shifted again.

"Come along Jedi, I am sure Mother wants to speak with you all in private," Maul spoke as he and Obi-wan led the three to where Mother Talzin was waiting for them.


	38. Relaxing

After Talzin has informed her new guest of what and what not to do, she had also told them that they had to be careful while amongst the Nightsisters, that most of them did not like the fact of more Jedi on Dathomir and that a single thing could possibly start a fight.

Viscus, Feral, and Savage had entered the room after being escorted in by a Nightsister.

"You asked for us, Talzin?" Viscus spoke after the Nightsister closed the door to the large room.

"Ah, Viscus, my sons, we will be hosting a few more Jedi here in the village for Maul and Kenobi's safety. However, their presence on Dathomir has stirred the other Nightsisters. I am afraid I will require the presence of the Nightbrothers within the village to settle the Nightsisters nerves." Talzin explained quickly

"I will go and gather up my village, Talzin. Savage, Feral, you both may remain with your brother and Kenobi until I return." Viscus spoke and the two brothers spoke in unison.

"Yes, Viscus!"

After Viscus had left the room, a smile appeared on Feral's face as he approached Maul and Obi-wan.

"I'm glad both of you are alright, even though you can't see it, father was beginning to worry. We all could sense the huge dark presence. Father had started to think something bad had happened and was about to hurry over here until a Nightsister came for us." Feral began rambling off

"You could sense the dark presence?" Windu's curiously cut into Feral's words.

"Everyone in our village could sense it. We some had thought that it was Maul's temper." Savage spoke they would have laughed if it was a joke, but Savage's voice was so monotonous and somber that it had reminded the Jedi of how much of a wild card Maul was.

"Come on, Savage, it was only you that thought that!" Feral chuckled Obi-wan had felt rapid shifts in Maul as Obi-wan leaned against Maul's shaking arm causing it to relax. To the Jedi, the shifts felt like tremors in the Force. It had begun to give everyone, except Obi-wan and Talzin, a headache as their minds processed the strong shift constantly beat down a weaker one that had fought back until Talzin's voice halted everything. Drawing absolutely everyone's attention.

"Come now, my sons, Kenobi, and Jedi. You all must be hungry. Please sit." As Talzin spoke she formed a large table with seats and she had waved her hand and a group of Nightsisters soon cake into the room with plates of food. Obi-wan could sense the childish excitement inside of Maul as he had watched Talzin formed the table and seats out of thin air by using her magiks. Feral and Maul locked eyes as they had looked at the one seat next to Talzin. As the Jedi and Savage sat down, Obi-wan noticed the extra seat at the table. Clearing her throat as her oldest and youngest sons fought over the same seat Talzin gestured to the other seat next to her causing Feral to looked shocked. Obi-wan could guess why the other seat next to Talzin would put Feral in such a shock as Maul sat down in it. Obi-wan went to sit down in the seat next to Maul until Mother Talzin spoke up.

"Kenobi, I know this sounds odd, but would you please sit in the other seat?" Talzin lifted her hand to gesture at the empty seat that was right next to the seat he was going to sit in. Maul gave his mother a confused and nervous look as she formed cups with liquid for every seat except for the empty seat as Obi-wan had sat next to Qui-gon. Without another word spoken everyone began to eat in silence. If everyone was paying attention they could notice the nervousness of both Obi-wan and Maul as they say two seats apart. Their occasional glances at each other and at the empty seat left, each other waiting to see which of them would dare try and change their seat.

Their nervous fidgeting had stopped as they watched Viscus walk into the room. He didn't give a single surprised glance at how everyone was dinning. As he stopped beside Talzin's seat, she formed him a cup in her hand and held it out to him. He took the cup with one hand as he then glanced at Maul then back to Talzin. Both of their hands were still on the cup as Viscus placed his other hand on Talzin's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She let an amused hum and chuckle in response to Viscus and he had taken the cup and sat between Maul and Obi-wan.

Maul and Obi-wan kept glancing at each other, yet less often now that the seat was taken, to ensure the other as they were eating that they were still there at the table. Maul had often ignored the bond that they had made for Maul's comfort in the beginning since Maul was always there right by Obi-wan side. However, right now Obi-wan could sense a childish mischievousness thrum through their bond. It was like Maul had nudge or poked Obi-wan. Obi-wan has glance confused at Maul after the first time it had happened, then continued to eat. Ignoring the next few thrums through their bond, Obi-wan swore he could hear a childish laughter in his mind. As Obi-wan took another bite, he rolled his eyes and mimicked the thrum back to Maul. Maul and Obi-wan both had gained a silent smirk as they repeated the actions in their minds until Viscus had cleared his throat. Obi-wan and Maul quickly ceased their action and continued eating. Both of their eyes scanned the others that were eating. No one seemed to of looked annoyed or like any of them could sense what they were doing. They noticed at how Viscus went to take a sip of his drink before continuing to eat. Maul had been the one who dared to pluck their bond again and quickly look around at everyone. If anyone else had sensed it or knew what was going on both Maul and Obi-wan would bet that Feral or Savage would be the one to give it away. Seeing how neither of them responded to it, Maul had done it again. Obi-wan could hear the laughter in his head again and Obi-wan guessed that he would probably keep playing around if he could. But, Obi-wan had mentality told Maul that that was enough and that they should finish eating. Obi-wan rolled his eyes again as he could feel Maul's child persona mentally pout at Obi-wan and Obi-wan deemed that it would be best if he had temporarily ignored the child and continued to eat before the other personas in Maul's mind begin to get annoyed by the act as well. Obi-wan knew this was the only way for this persona to get his attention as the others were much more powerful. Obi-wan could bet that while they were eating one persona had complete control of Maul's body while the child had free reign to do whatever he pleased in this moment of relaxation. Obi-wan had happily welcomed the playful distraction after all that had happened earlier. This had made Obi-wan feel at peace again where he didn't need to worry about what Plagueis had done to him. Obi-wan doubted that the child could sense anything wrong with him right now. He wished he could let the cheerful act continue, but Obi-wan knew that after dinner Qui-gon would want to talk. Now was the time for Obi-wan to think about what to say now that he felt relaxed and balanced.


End file.
